


Paradoja de sentimientos

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCIÓN. Se trata de la traducción de un fanfic portugués escrito por Luna y Dr Azevedo. Temática Au. SwanQueen. <br/>Por una circunstancia ajena sus voluntades, Regina y Emma se ven obligadas a vivir en una misma casa, en un hacienda situada en Storybrooke. La aparente animosidad que existe entre las dos tal vez sea el reflejo de un secreto que guardan.</p><p>https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/551468/Um_Paradoxo_de_Sentimentos/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Café amargo y una conversación con la señorita Swan

 

 

Regina Mills-Swan agarró el plato y bebió un sorbo de café.

Desayunará sola, lo que era habitual.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre el rumbo que tomaría su vida a partir de ahora en que su “querida” cuñada había resuelto regresar a la granja Swan, aparentemente, para pasar un tiempo indefinido.

Con un suspiro tomó un sorbo de café y movió la taza de un lado para otro, distraída.

Su reflejo en la plata pulida le mostró a una mujer de 30 años, con la tez morena, cabellos negros con algunos mechones castaños, cortados por encima de los hombros y ojos marrones enmarcados por cejas bien dibujadas.

Sus labios carnosos estaban pintados con carmín rojo, resaltando la cicatriz que tenía en la parte superior de la boca.

Pero, mientras tomaba su café, sus pensamientos no estaban puestos en su apariencia.

Se estaba acordando de que esa misma mañana, al regresar a los establos, después de presenciar un lindo amanecer montada en Rocinante, su corcel preferido, presenció cómo una de las yeguas de la hacienda paría.

Regina adoraba a esos magníficos animales de porte majestuoso y elegante y, desde que se había ido a vivir a la granja Swan, ya cerca de dos años, había desarrollado, poco  a poco, un don especial que le permitía prever cuando una de esas hembras iba a dar a luz o tendría problemas en el parto.

Por eso, esa mañana, se despertó más temprano de lo habitual, ya previendo que Encantada, una hermosa yegua de color beige y crin blanca, tendría a su potrillo.

En total, existían en la hacienda cinco sementales, cinco yeguas y con la llegada del nuevo, seis potrillos, dos machos y cuatro hembras.

Después de que salió de los establos, Regina miro para las paredes blancas y tejado robusto de la vieja cooperativa vinícola construida por Leopold Swan, el abuelo de su marido fallecido, Robin, y que hoy estaba en desuso, ya que la producción de vinos no había prosperado en aquella propiedad, debido al clina y al suelo, según decían algunos expertos.

Pero, si la familia Swan había fracasado en la producción de vinos, tuvo éxito en el cultivo de pinos, ya que ese árbol crecía en abundancia en el estado de Maine, donde se localizaba Storybrooke, ciudad con poco más de 10 mil habitantes, que abrigaba la propiedad agrícola de los Swan.

La familia fabricaba muebles, entre otros objetos, con la madera extraída de esos árboles, siendo uno de los clanes más ricos y preeminentes de aquella región de Nueva Inglaterra.

Sin embargo, a pesar del amor que Regina había desarrollado por esa hacienda a la que consideraba un hogar, por la señora Eva Swan, la matriarca de la familia, por los empleados y por aquellos caballos magníficos, la idea de marcharse de la granja Swan y de Storybrooke, se hacía cada vez más presente en su cabeza.

El sonido de pasos perturbó sus pensamientos.

Levantó la cabeza y se puso rígida cuando una mujer relativamente alta y de largos cabellos rubios entró en la cocina.

«Regina» dijo Emma Swan a modo de saludo y se encaminó para coger un plato y cubiertos.

Los nudos de los dedos de Regina se pusieron blancos de la fuerza que estaba usando para agarrar el asa de la taza de café, antes de colocarla en la mesa y levantarse.

Pero Emma repitió su nombre y se vio obligada a mirar hacia atrás.

Emma Swan tenía 28 años y, en ese momento, estaba con sus cabellos rubios amarrados en una cola de caballo, dejando sus  rizos  dorados suspendidos en el aire.

Poseía unos ojos verde-azulados y rasgos bellísimos, se diría que hasta angelicales, aunque su sonrisa cínica estampada en su rostro volvía su personalidad petulante, insoportable y, muchas veces, cruel.

Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros azul marino, botas de caña alta marrones que le llegaban hasta la altura de las rodillas y una camiseta blanca, que dejaba ver sus brazos bien torneados.

Mirando hacia ella, Regina no pudo no pensar que aquella mujer era irresistiblemente “masculina”.

No debido a su orientación sexual, sino a causa de su postura, modo de vestir y caminar.

Y aunque ese término podía ser peyorativo asociado a otras lesbianas, en Emma el efecto era justamente el contrario, pues su estilo fuerte la volvía atractiva para muchas mujeres, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta la cantidad de enamoradas que ha tenido, según su propia abuela, decenas, todas bellos ejemplares del sexo femenino.

Las dos se miraron, Emma con un plato en la mano y Regina en pie, agarrando el respaldar de la silla, en una actitud defensiva.

Se quedaron así hasta que Emma observó

«No veo por qué no podemos usar un mínimo de cordialidad»

Una chispa de rabia iluminó los ojos de Regina, dejándolos más oscuros, pero levantó la nariz, encarando a la otra mujer

«Buenos días, Emma»

«Buenos días, Majestad» habló Emma, tranquilamente, y sonrió al verla cómo se irritaba ante el epíteto «Siéntese» continuó, mientras se giraba para servirse tortitas, bacón y huevos «Tome el café conmigo» entonces se sentó y colocó el plato en la mesa.

«Ya me tomé el café»

«Entonces tome apenas una taza de café conmigo, y por favor, sírvame una a mí también, si no es pedir mucho» dijo Emma, esbozando su sonrisa jocosa

Regina apretó los dientes, pero se volvió a sentar y sirvió dos tazas. Por el gesto, recibió otra sonrisa provocadora.

«Por lo que estoy percibiendo Regina, el orden del día va a ser resistencia pasivo-agresiva»

«¿Acaso he ofrecido resistencia de otro tipo?» preguntó, lanzado una mirada de soslayo a Emma.

Emma enfrentó su mirada con una expresión de curiosa ironía, hasta que Regina desvió el rostro, y después habló.

«Tiene la manía de lanzarme miradas mortales»

«Me sorprende que lo haya notado» habló Regina con burla

«Ah, pero siempre mostré actitud en notarla en todos los aspectos, majestad» Emma comentó, y sometió a la morena a un detenido escrutinio que provocó en Regina un rubor en sus mejillas, que se acrecentó cuando la rubia añadió «Una cosa que nunca negué, su belleza es tan tentadora que sería la perdición de cualquier hombre…o mujer» hizo una pausa antes de decir las últimas palabras y aprovechó para encarar aquellos enigmáticos ojos castaños.

Regina sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, cerró los ojos y se obligó a controlarse.

«No espere que se lo agradezca» dijo en tono bajo

«No esperaba  agradecimiento» Emma sonrió, tomando un sorbo de café «Imagino que está despierta hace horas» concluyó

«Sí»

«¡No solo es pecaminosamente bonita, sino también voluntariosa! Tengo la certeza que  nosotros, los Swan, no teníamos idea de que podría transformarse en un miembro tan valioso de la familia» Emma sonrió, pero sus ojos ya se burlaban de un modo ya conocido.

«Emma…» ella paró para respirar profundamente «si tiene algo que decirme, por favor, hable claro. ¿Quiere que me vaya ahora que usted ha regresado? Puede quedarse tranquila, es exactamente lo que pretendo hacer»

Emma Swan paró de comer y su expresión de endureció.

«Oh, no, no pretende. Esto es solo parte de la representación que hace ante mi querida abuela. La pobre y dedicada viuda, es una experta en ese papel. Pero la verdad es que ya ha echado raíces aquí, como cabría esperar de alguien que se casa por interés» la rubia hablo, mordaz.

Ambas cruzaron miradas.

Regina estaba pálida, con los labios trémulos, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba y no iba a dar ese gusto a Emma.

«Bien, entonces ya lo verá» dijo secamente y se levantó con movimiento decidido.

Emma también se levantó y se quedaron cara a cara, mientras que una extraña tensión planeaba por el aire.

«Haré eso mismo, majestad, pero dudo que quiera separarse de su braguetazo»

Por un instante, Regina se vio tentada, realmente tentada de abofetearla, pero el sentido común prevaleció.

Se estremeció al pensar en el modo en cómo Emma habría reaccionado. La idea la hizo retroceder un paso y tropezar.

Emma fue rápida y la agarró por el brazo para sostenerla.

«Existe un dicho…» Emma sonrió, del mismo modo cínico que tanto la irritaba «que habla sobre miradas que matan»

Regina sentía la piel de su brazo, allí donde Emma la tenía agarrada, quemar «Sí, pero yo perdí la fe en eso hace mucho tiempo, no mucho tiempo después de haberla conocido. Pero, como usted insinuó antes, es una costumbre difícil de romper»

«Por extraño que parezca, Regina, esa es la única costumbre suya que aprecio. Por lo menos es sincera»

«Bien, en ese caso…» dijo la morena entre dientes «la próxima vez que _sinceramente_ sienta ganas de agredirla, no intentaré controlarme»

«Lo podría intentar, Regina» ella entrecerró los ojos aproximándose cada más a la otra mujer, invadiendo su espacio personal «Pero creo que tomó la decisión correcta hace un momento. No sería una buena idea. Pero, tal vez haya otra oportunidad, ¿no?» añadió fríamente, soltando su brazo.

Regina respiró hondo, nerviosa, y tomó la única salida que le quedaba para ella.

Salió de la cocina, dándola la espalda a Emma Swan, oyéndola reír por la bajo detrás de ella.

 

Después de dejar la cocina, Regina se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde encontró a la señora Swan sentada en una de las confortables poltronas que existían en esa zona de la casa.

La bondadosa señora levantó sus ojos del solitario y sonrió amorosamente a la viuda de su nieto.

«Regina, querida, siéntese aquí. Me gustaría jugar una partida de ajedrez con usted» dijo, señalando el sillón de enfrente.

La morena asintió y se sentó en frente de la amable anciana.

Regina estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, habían pasado algunos minutos desde que la partida había comenzado, y no conseguía dejar de pensar en la discusión que había tenido con Emma.

La señora Swan, percibiendo que la joven morena estaba más taciturna de lo normal, preguntó

«Querida, ¿algún problema? ¡Está muy callada! No se dio cuenta de que use la torre para saltar una de sus piezas»

Regina sonrió al acordarse de que la anciana siempre usaba métodos poco ortodoxos para ganar al ajedrez.

«No es nada, señora Swan, estoy pensando que sería buena idea hacer un viaje, hace mucho tiempo que estoy encerrada en la hacienda»

La anciana reflexionó y dijo

«¿Está así por causa de la llegada de Emma?»

«No, solo pienso que sería bueno cambiar un poco de aires, ya lo sabe, desde que ocurrió lo del accidente no he tenido coraje de viajar» la morena añadió rápidamente.

«Hmmm, sabe que nunca he entendido esa “tensión” que existe entre ustedes dos, siempre pensé que ambas podrían ser amigas, pero si me dice que no es debido a la decisión de ella de quedarse un tiempo por aquí, la creo» dijo sonriendo.

Regina permaneció callada, y la anciana añadió.

«También creo que sería positivo que viajase. ¿Ya tiene el destino en mente?»

«No, estaba pensando en salir sin rumbo fijo, durante algunos días, visitar los sitios turísticos de Maine»

«Si Killian estuviese aquí, podría acompañarla» dijo la mujer mayor con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

Era increíble con la señora Swan amaba a sus tres nietos.

Robin, el mayor, después de que sus padres fallecerían en un trágico accidente de avión, cuando él tenía 22 años, asumió junto al señor Gold, un viejo amigo de los Swan, la responsabilidad de los negocios de la familia.

Ayudó a su abuela a criar a sus hermanos adolescentes, Emma, con quince años y Killian con trece.

Emma tenía verdadera devoción por su hermano mayor, y él fue el primero a quien tuvo el valor de confesarle su homosexualidad, recibiendo por su parte toda la comprensión y el cariño, incluso él estaba presente cuando la rubia decidió contárselo todo a su abuela.

«No sé si a Killian le gustaría los lugares tranquilos y paisajes bucólicos que pretendo visitar, pienso que no es mucho de su estilo» habló la morena, sonriendo.

«Es verdad, a veces me olvido de los gustos exóticos de mi nieto. Hablando de él, hoy recibí una postal. Está en la Riviera Francesa, mira lo que el condenado escribió.

Regina cogió la postal y leyó el mensaje

_“Querida abuela_

_¡Te echo tanto de menos! Mientras tanto, mato mi carencia saliendo con viejas millonarias que me pagan todo._

_Así que no se preocupe por la fortuna de nuestra familia, porque estoy dilapidando la riqueza de las señoras incautas del viejo continente._

_Dígale a “Xena” que me encontré con tres de sus exnovias en mis andanzas por Francia y todas se quedaron muy contentas al saber que seguía soltera._

_Dígale a “Regi” que ella continua siendo la mujer más hermosa de todos los reinos y que, cuando veo a algún chico mega musculoso y guapo por las playas francesas y pienso en experimentar cosas nuevas, me acuerdo de ella y mi lado hetero grita más alto._

_Besos de su nieto moreno, alto, guapo y sensual”_

Regina no contuvo la risa cuando terminó de leer aquel mensaje. Kllian era, de lejos, la persona más divertida y desenvuelta que conociera en su vida.

Ha convivido con él en pocas ocasiones, ya que el joven se la pasaba viajando y pasaba pocas semanas en la granja, pero no precisaba de mucho tiempo para cautivar a las personas a su alrededor y la morena había adorado a su cuñado nada más conocerlo.

«Killian es el bobo de la corte» dijo la anciana al ver a la joven sonriendo «Lo peor es que me creo todo lo que ha escrito, pero no sé cómo no querer a ese sinvergüenza» añadió con los ojos que reflejaban nostalgia.

Regina añadió «No sé cómo los tres hermanos pueden ser tan diferentes»

«Es verdad, si tuviese que definir a mis tres nietos con una palabra sería: Responsabilidad (Robin), Fuerza (Emma) y Espiritualidad (Killian) ¡He sido bendecida!» habló la señora con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

«Querida, ¿se acuerda de Ariel Fish?» preguntó la anciana, siguiendo la conversación.

«Sí» Regina había sido presentada a la bonita pelirroja de ojos verdes en una fiesta que había tenido lugar unos años atrás en la granja.

«Hizo un curso de Enología y ha vuelto a vivir aquí en Storybrooke hace poco. Emma y ella están pensando en reactivar la empresa vinícola para producir sidra»

«¿De verdad?» indagó Regina, extrañamente incómoda con el rumbo de esa conversación.

«Sí, creo que ellas están saliendo. Killian una vez me dijo que Ariel estaba enamorada de Emma desde la adolescencia. Ellas estudiaron juntas y Killian pilló  a la chica escribiendo ES & AF en un cuaderno que ella tenía» dijo la anciana sonriendo, pensando en las palabras del nieto, sin percibir la cara de enfado de la morena.

«Pienso que ya es hora de que Emma se case, no tengo mucho tiempo para ser bisabuela, y con el avance de la ciencia sé que dos mujeres ya pueden tener hijos, y creo que es más fácil que Emma me dé esa alegría que Killian»

En el momento en que terminó la frase, la señora miró preocupada a Regina que estaba cabizbaja con cara seria, y dijo «Querida, ¡perdóneme! ¡Qué comentario más idiota el mío!» la voz de la pobre anciana temblaba de arrepentimiento.

Mal sabía ella que el enfado de Regina no estaba relacionado con su comentario de tener biznietos.

No es que la morena no hubiese soñado con eso durante los años de su matrimonio con Robin, pero, en ese momento, lo que irritaba a la joven era la posibilidad de que Emma se fuese a casar con la bella pelirroja.

Para ocultar su irritación, Regina dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

«No se preocupe, señora Swan, no estoy pensativa por lo que ha dicho, sino porque me he dado cuenta de que estoy a punto de perder la partida» dijo, dándola  a la anciana su más bella sonrisa, aunque forzada.

La anciana acepto de buen grado aquella disculpa.

No quería lastimar más a aquella joven con el asunto de Robin y el no haber podido tener hijos.

En realidad, la señora Swan había aprendido a amar a Regina como a una nieta y eso rebajaba la tristeza de  no tener biznietos todavía.

Cuando terminaron de jugar, y siendo ganada una vez por la señora Swan con algunas jugadas sospechosas, Regina se encaminó para su cuarto y después de la conversación mantenida con la anciana, resolvió hacer las maletas.

Ante todos los acontecimientos recientes precisaba alejarse de aquella hacienda para reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos con respecto a aquella maldita rubia.

Iría a enfrentarse a las tranquilas carretas de Nueva Inglaterra en un viaje sin rumbo y quizás sin regreso.

 


	2. Un viaje y una tregua & Touchdown

 

Ya hacía 12 días que Regina viajaba por las carreteras de Nueva Inglaterra.

Salió de la hacienda al día siguiente de la conversación de la señora Swan y solo se despidió de ella y de Granny, la gobernanta de la casa. No había visto más a Emma, ya que se había ido a pasar la noche a casa de Ariel Fish.

Aparentemente la matriarca de la familia tenía razón y la rubia estaba enamorando con la pelirroja, lo que solo servía para aumentar la irritación de Regina y hacerla desear irse bien lejos de la granja Swan.

Cuando se despidió de la anciana, le dijo que probablemente estaría fuera siete días, pero ahora que estaba lejos de la hacienda, de Emma y de su enamorada, Regina pensaba seriamente en continuar su viaje hasta Texas, pues se estaba sintiendo como las propias Thelma y Louise, queriendo explorar esas áridas tierras y tal vez ver a su madre, Cora Mills, que vivía allí con su actual marido.

La morena siempre se acordaba de su madre con pesar, ya que, con el pasar del tiempo, esa mujer e habían vuelto cada vez más amargada.

Siempre oía a Cora decir: _Regina, cásate con un hombre rico, aprovecha  tu belleza con la que fuiste premiada. No seas burra como yo que me case con tu padre y después de que él falleciera, dejándome sola con una criatura pequeña que mantener, tuve que prostituirme para no pasar hambre._

En ese momento, comenzó a sonar una canción suave en la radio del Mercedes, y la letra y la melodía de aquella música desconocida le trajo antiguos y dolorosos recuerdos.

Regina se acordó de Daniel, aquel muchacho puro, pobre y sencillo que la hacía sentirse tan especial. Era tan fácil amar a Daniel. Se conocieron en el Instituto y cuando Regina se fue a estudiar Administración de empresas  a la Universidad pública de Texas, localizada en Austin, Daniel se quedó en Houston, donde trabajada como mecánico.

La distancia entre las dos ciudades es de aproximadamente 230 kilómetros y apenas se veían los fines de semana, cuando ella regresaba a Houston o en las pocas veces que él podía ir a Austin.

Su madre, obviamente, condenó la relación y trataba a Regina de forma cruel, tanto con palabras como con agresiones físicas, principalmente cuando se emborrachaba, cosa que sucedía con frecuencia, ya que se había vuelto alcohólica después de la muerte de su primer marido, Henry Mills.

Cuando Regina terminó sus estudios, a los 21 años, y regresó a Houston decidió casarse con Daniel, del que ya era novia desde hacía tres años, pero a él le diagnosticaron una dolencia rara en el corazón.

A pesar del diagnóstico y de la evolución terminal de la enfermedad, de la resistencia de Daniel que no quería que la morena estuviese atada a él, presenciando día a día su calvario, Regina se casó con el joven mecánico.

Pero 18 meses después él murió, en un bello día de otoño, llevándose con él el corazón de la morena y su capacidad de amar y de entregarse de nuevo a otra persona.

A los 25 años, Regina conoció  a Robin. En esa época, trabajaba en Nueva York como gerente de un hotel de tres estrellas.

El muchacho, entonces de 30 años, se enamoró perdidamente de la morena. Regina no le correspondía, ya que la muerte de Daniel era reciente, hacía menos de dos años, y se había cerrado a cualquier tipo de relación. Sin embargo, Robin fue durante seis meses a todas las convenciones posibles e inimaginables, desde el tratamiento de la madera para la elaboración de muebles hasta un encuentro de odontólogos que tenían lugar en aquel hotel solo para ver y cortejar a la hermosa morena.

Al fin, Regina cedió y aceptó el noviazgo, aunque solo sintiese un cariño especial por el muchacho, ya que sabía que nadie conseguiría sustituir a Daniel en su corazón.

Después de tres meses saliendo con Robin, él le pidió casamiento.

Al principio Regina lo rechazó, pero, de nuevo, subyugada por la insistencia del chico, acabó aceptando el pedido.

Se hicieron novios en el día del cumpleaños de la joven, después de una magnífica cena a la luz de las velas en el Lincoln Ristorante.

En ese momento de la relación, Regina ya admiraba bastante a ese hombre tan bondadoso, generoso y tenaz.

En ese instante no pudo sino pensar en la cuñada, Robin y Emma compartían ese último rasgo de personalidad.

_«Agg, no sé por qué todavía pienso en esa maldita rubia, que a estas alturas debe estar revolcándose como animal en celo con la maldita pelirroja» se encolerizó al pensar en esa posibilidad_

Regina llegó al estado de Vermont, todavía en Nueva Inglaterra, antes del anochecer.

Se instaló en un acogedor y bien decorado bungaló . Decidió ir a tonar un relajante baño caliente en la bañera, ya que hacía más frio de lo acostumbrado para esa época del año ene se región.

Cuando ya estaba yéndose a dormir, vestida con su cómodo  pijama gris, comenzaron a tocar en la puerta como si quisiesen echarla abajo.

Una de dos: o era un asesino en serie sediento de sangre que la vio llegar sola a aquel sitio medio solitario, o alguien huyendo de uno y buscando refugio en su casa.

«¿Quién es?» pregunto con tono receloso

«Tu cuñada querida, Emma Swan» respondió la voz del otro lado. Y continuó «Abre ahora mismo esta puerta, Regina, que estoy cansada, con hambre y con sueño, si no la tiro abajo a patadas»

Regina abrió la puerta refunfuñando

«Señorita Swan, ¡encantadora como siempre!»

Emma, con toda su delicadeza, abrió de golpe con una patada la puerta  que todavía estaba entreabierta, pasó por delante de Regina y se echó en la cama.

«Señorita Swan, no sea tímida, entre, como si estuviera en su casa, si quiere puede echarse hasta en mi cama» Regina habló, indignada con el atrevimiento de la descarada rubia.

Emma rio y dijo

«Señora Mills-Swan, ¡qué acto más feo salir de noche y sin despedirse de su querida cuñada!»

«Querida, antes que nada, no salí callada en la noche, me fui a las siete de la mañana. No tengo culpa si no estabas  allí para despedirte de mí y tampoco podía esperar a que regresaras  de la casa de tu “enamorada”» se arrepintió de esa palabra en el mismo momento en que salió de su boca y, antes de que la rubia pudiese contestar con algún comentario provocativo, añadió «También desconocía esa necesidad tuya de despedirte de mí y de desearme buen viaje»

«Tienes que saber que todo lo que respecta a mi amada cuñada me interesa» habló en tono jocoso.

«Estupendo, ahora que todo está aclarado, quieres hace el favor de salir de mi casa ya que antes de que llegases como las trompetas del Apocalipsis, me estaba disponiendo para ir a dormir»

«Querida, ¿no quieres saber por qué estoy aquí? ¿Sabes desde hace cuántos días te  estoy buscando, entrando y saliendo de hoteles, aviones y jet particulares?»

«Espero, sinceramente, que no hayas venido aquí solo para irritarme con tu insoportable presencia» dijo Regina.

«¡No! Vine a causa de la abuela»

Regina se quedó preocupada y preguntó

«¿Qué le ha pasado a la señora Swan?»

«¡Echa de menos a su nietecita de adopción! Está deprimida y se le ha metido en la cabeza que no vas a volver, como si fueses  a abandonar la gallina de huevos de oro» sonrió con  ironía «¿Pretendías volver, no?» preguntó Emma , con un tono algo afligido, aunque quisiese disfrazarlo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Regino se quedó pensando y después de un rato respondió

«¡No!»

Emma abrió la boca en una clara demostración de espanto y dijo

«Entonces, ¿realmente vas a abandonar a una anciana que tanto te quiere? ¿Por qué Regina? ¿Te cansaste de representar el papel de pobre viuda dedicada a la memoria de su marido?»

«¡Ya basta, Emma! » gritó Regina «Estoy cansada de tus ironías. En realidad, había decidido irme de la hacienda y hacer visitas periódicas a tu abuela, ya que no soportaría vivir las 24 horas del día en la misma casa que tú» suspiró exasperada «Porque eres  una muchacha arrogante, maleducada, cruel y ciertamente vas  a hacer de mi vida un infierno si continuo allí. Y no pienso que tu abuela se merezca eso. Se pondría muy triste con la situación, y por si no lo has  notado, Eva también se ha dado cuenta de que existe “algo” entre nosotras» concluyó.

Emma todavía estaba sentada en la cama, mirando para Regina  que caminaba de aquí para allá en el cuarto, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

La rubia se levantó y se acercó a la morena, cogió la mano de la cuñada y dijo

«¡Discúlpame! Sé que a veces traspasó los límites contigo, pero sabes por qué actuó así, ¿no?»

«Emma, no quiero hablar de eso»

Emma se quedó mirando esos profundos ojos color chocolate y dijo

«¿Qué tal si hacemos una tregua? ¿Por el bien de la vieja Swan?»

«Muy tierna la manera de referirte a tu abuela» la morena sonrió ligeramente.

«¿Lo ves? Tampoco dejas de provocarme» Emma también sonrió.

«¿Cómo sería esa tregua? Dejarías  de llamarme  majestad y referirte a mí como una puta arribista interesada?

«Nunca use ese término para referirme a ti»

«Emma, vives diciendo que di el “braguetazo”, eso es un eufemismo para puta arribista interesada» Regina sonrió tristemente.

Emma pasó sus dedos por las mejillas de la morena y habló

«¡Disculpa mi mal genio! Pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta: sí, no usaré eufemismos despreciativos» sonrió «¡Estoy cansada! ¿Podría tomar un baño?» preguntó la rubia y añadió «no lo quieres saber, pero volé durante cuatro días buscándote. Lo más cerca que llegué fue en Bangor, cuando conseguí la dirección del hotel, ya te habías ido hacía una hora»

«¡Lo siento mucho!» fue lo único que la morena consiguió decir, pero su corazón dio saltos de alegría al saber que la rubia se había esforzado tanto por encontrarla.

«Sabes cómo soy de lenta, solo ayer se me ocurrió fletar un avión particular» dijo sonriendo

«¿Y cómo me encontraste aquí?»

«El recepcionista del último hotel me dijo que habías comentado algo de los bungalós  de Vermont, llegué hace tres horas y he mostrado tu foto a los recepcionistas de la región» deja de hablar «Lo interesante es que todos pidieron quedarse con una copia de la foto, alegando que no se acordarían de tus facciones cuando te viesen. Obviamente, no creí en esa tontería, así que mañana iré recogiendo todas las copias, ya que si aprendí una cosa con _Psicosis_ es que no debemos confiar en los recepcionistas de los hoteles y no quiero ponerte en peligro» concluyó en tono suave, pasando su dedo índice y medio por el lóbulo de la oreja y tocando algunos cabellos de la morena.

Regina enrojeció ante aquel toque y aquella extraña declaración de la rubia.

Emma, al percibir el rumbo que aquella caricia estaba tomando, retiró la mano y dijo que se iba al baño para ducharse y pidió a la morena que llamara a recepción para pedir algo de comer.

También le pidió pasar la noche allí con ella, ya que no había más bungalós  disponibles y no quería salir en plena noche en busca de otro hotel.

La morena asintió y después de que Emma saliera del baño y comiese, ambas se echaron en cama de matrimonio que había en la casa y se durmieron.

Y mientras que Regina soñaba con fuertes brazos rodeándola por detrás, Emma soñaba que olía el cabello negro con olor a manzana.

No sabían que, durante la noche, virándose de un lado para otro, buscando una posición cómoda, acabarían inconscientemente agarradas, durmiendo en la posición de la cucharita.

 

Regina abrió los ojos lentamente debido a la claridad que ya comenzaba a invadir la habitación.

Sus ojos recorrieron  perezosamente  aquel lugar, acordándose de que no estaba en su cuarto de la hacienda, sino en un bungaló en Vermont.

Fuertes brazos la envolvían, en un abrazo cálido y confortable, y giró levemente la cabeza, reconociendo los mechones rubios de Emma desperdigados por su rostro y hombros, y sintió un leve temblor recorrer su cuerpo, pero, extrañamente, no quería salir de ese abrazo.

Miro para el reloj que estaba en la mesita de al lado y se dio cuenta de que ya eran más de las nueve de la mañana. No se acordaba de la última vez que había dormido tanto, ya que se había acostumbrado a levantarse a las seis, máximo las siete de la mañana.

Infelizmente iba a tener que levantarse y despertar  a la bella durmiente de su lado que, aparentemente, no tenía intención de despertarse tan pronto.

Lentamente giró su cuerpo para quedarse de frente a la rubia que, rápidamente la atrajo más hacia ella.

Un ardor recorrió el cuerpo de Regina, deteniéndose entre sus muslos cuando sintió el aliento cálido de la otra sobre sus labios, sus piernas entrelazadas y sus pechos tocándose.

Lo único que separaba sus cuerpos era la tela del sujetador y de las braguitas de Emma y el tejido del pijama de Regina.

La morena no se había dado cuenta de que la rubia se había quedado con la ropa interior.

De hecho, cuando Emma se fue para la cama estaba vestida con una camisa azul marino, la morena se había quedado de lado, dando la espalda a la rubia, antes de que esta se acostase definitivamente en la cama.

Regina no sabía qué hacer. Emma la envolvían como un patriota agarrando la bandera de su país, y su intención al virarse hacia la rubia era despertarla, no disminuir todavía más la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Subió la mano izquierda hasta el hombro de Emma y comenzó a empujarla despacio, para separarla, para que no se despertase y se encontrase ante esa escena tan perturbadora.

La rubia, todavía adormilada, se quejó al sentir que alguien la empujaba, ella no quería soltar ese cuerpo tan cálido y comenzó a pestañear, intentando despertar.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, se dio de cara con una Regina que tenía una expresión de angustia en su mirar, bostezó y dijo

«¡Buenos días, Regina!»

Regina aterrorizada con la actitud de la rubia habló

«Buenos días Emma. ¿Puedes soltarme, por favor?» Tenía la certeza de que su rostro estaba completamente ruborizado en aquel momento.

Emma la miró a la cara

«¿Sabes? Debería quedarme pegada a ti por más tiempo, solo para continuar contemplando tu encantadora expresión. Nunca pensé que estarías  todavía más linda con esas mejillas tan rojas como están ahora, pero te voy a soltar»

Emma se dio cuenta de que la morena se quedó con la respiración entrecortada y antes de soltarla por completo añadió, sonriendo maliciosamente

«Pero tengo que decir que ha sido un placer dormir contigo»

Cuando Regina se vio completamente libre, se levantó rápidamente y se fue para el baño, para controlar las sensaciones que se apoderaban de su cuerpo y ordenar sus pensamientos.

 _“¡Esa maldita rubia solo puede ser bipolar! Hasta ayer la trataba de forma hostil y ahora la estaba provocando de forma deliberada. Y además, ¿no tiene novia?”_ Pensó.

Al salir del baño, vio que Emma ya estaba tomando café en la mesita que había en el cuarto, leyendo la sección de deportes del periódico del día.

Regina se sentó frente a la rubia y comenzó también a comer.

«Cuando terminemos de tomar el café, voy a llamar al piloto del avión privado que me trajo aquí y marcar nuestro vuelo para las 13:00. ¿Te parece bien?» preguntó la rubia

«¿Qué? No voy a ir en avión, regresaré en mi coche»

«¿En serio, Regina? Aunque saliéramos ahora y condujéramos durante toda la noche, solo llegaríamos a Storybrooke mañana por la mañana, en cambio con el avión ya estaríamos allí para la hora de comer»

«Emma, ¡no voy a abandonar a mi “bebé”!»

«¿Bebé?» la rubia no contuvo la risa al oír la forma en cómo la morena se refería a su coche. Cuando se controló, prosiguió «No sugerí que abandonásemos a tu “bebé”, vamos a dejarlo en algún garaje y mañana mandamos a August a recogerlo»

«¡No, Emma! Si tú quieres, regresa en el avión, yo iré en mi coche»

Emma suspiró «¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan tozudo?» preguntó, irritada «¡Está bien! Entonces, terminemos rápido de desayunar y partamos cuanto antes» añadió.

«Otra cosa, solo quiero viajar de día, desde el accidente no me siento cómoda conduciendo de noche» dijo la morena, esperando que Emma comprendiese su temor.

«¡Todo bien!» confirmó la rubia y añadió «Creo que si salimos dentro de media hora es posible que lleguemos a Orono antes del anochecer. Por la mañana cogemos carretera a las seis y llegaremos  a Storybrooke por la tarde. Y ya que vamos a pasar la noche en Orono, quiero que vengas conmigo al partido de los Black Bears contra los Eagles» dijo «¡Es un partido de futbol americano universitario, Regina!» añadió al ver la cara de asombro de la morena.

«Emma, por favor, no entiendo nada de futbol americano, así que prefiero quedarme en una confortable habitación de hotel, leyendo un buen libro, mientras que tú vas a confraternizar con universitarios bebidos e insultar al árbitro del partido»

«Regina, por favor, yo estudié en la universidad de Maine y desde entonces soy una fanática de los Bears y hace mucho tiempo que no asisto a un partido del equipo. Si les das una oportunidad, verás cómo es emocionante confraternizar con bebidos, mientras animamos e insultamos al árbitro» dijo Emma, riendo

«He aceptado volver en coche contigo, cuando simplemente podría cogerte a la fuerza, amarrarte y arrastrarte hasta el avión» añadió.

Regina se quedó boquiabierta, la imagen de Emma sometiéndola y llevándola por la fuerza hasta el avión no salía de su cabeza

«¡No serías capaz!» fue lo único que logró decir.

«Si no aceptas ir al partido conmigo, puedo demostrarte que soy capaz de eso y mucho más» dijo la rubia con una mirada maliciosa, en tono de amenaza.

Regina se quedó callada, dividida entre enfrentar a Emma y no aceptar ir al partido para saber si ella, realmente, la arrastraría por la fuerza-se estaba excitando ante esa posibilidad-o aceptar la propuesta de la rubia.

«¡Está bien!» aceptó por fin, ya que la primera opción la amedrentaba demasiado.

«¡Buena chica!» respondió Emma, con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios.

Cuando llegaron a Oronto, buscaron un hotel, pidieron una habitación, pero solo tenían disponible una con cama de matrimonio.

Regina aceptó a disgusto esa situación, ya que era consciente de los “peligros” que corría al tener que compartir, una vez más, cama con Emma.

Después de tomar una ducha y comer, se dirigieron al estadio donde se jugaba el partido.

Emma vestía vaqueros, camiseta negra, botas y chaqueta roja.

Regina llevaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y un abrigo y botas de tacón alto del mismo color, desoyendo los consejos de la rubia que le decía que esa ropa no era adecuada para el evento al que iban a asistir.

Al entrar en el estadio, Emma ya noto algunas mirada lascivas dirigidas al escote del vestido que la morena usaba, ya que, encima, Regina llevaba el abrigo abierto.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a las gradas, enseguida miradas masculinas y algunas femeninas se fijaron en la bella morena al lado de la rubia.

Emma no tardó mucho en colocarse detrás de Regina y enlazar su cintura por detrás, lanzado miradas homicidas a su alrededor, como queriendo gritar **¡Mía!**

Regina se extrañó de la actitud de la rubia, pero se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para poder encajarse en el abrazo de Emma.

A pesar de no entender prácticamente nada de lo que pasaba en el campo, la morena estaba sorprendentemente adorando estar allí.

Como Emma había dicho, era emocionante estar al lado de aquellos bebidos que explotaban en adrenalina cada vez que el equipo de casa marcaba puntos, principalmente cuando hacían un Touchdown, jugada que, según le había explicado la rubia, era la más importante en ese deporte.

El olor a cerveza impregna el aire. La propia Emma, mientras que con una mano enlazaba de  forma posesiva la cintura de la morena, con la otra sujetaba un vaso de esa bebida.

Cuando el partido estaba casi a punto de terminar, una Emma ya medio borracha, no solo por la cerveza, sino también por el olor a manzana que emanaba de aquellos cabellos negros, hundió su nariz en el cabello de la morena y rozó sus labios delicadamente por la nuca de Regina, que se estremeció ante aquella caricia.

«Emma, ¿qué estás haciendo?» preguntó una Regina tensa y excitada.

«No me resisto a tu olor, embriaga más que cualquier bebida» dijo Emma, jadeando de deseo.

De repente, Emma giró a Regina, enlazó a la morena en sus brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo y, mientras una mano presionaba en las caderas de la morena, la otra subía lentamente y se enredaba en los negros cabellos.

La rubia rozó su boca con la de la otra mujer, pasando la lengua por aquellos labios carnosos tan deliciosos.

Regina entreabrió los labios y gimió ante aquella caricia tan sensual.

Aquel gemido incendió aún más el cuerpo de la rubia, haciendo que su toda su piel se erizase.

Sin poder controlar más sus ganas, Emma se apoderó de la boca de Regina en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, introduciendo su lengua entre los labios de la otra.

Regina también consumida por la intensidad de ese momento, llevó su mano izquierda hacia las mechas doradas tirando de ellos levemente, mientras que su lengua exploraba cada rincón de la boca de Emma.

Y en medio de aquella pelea de labios, lenguas y salivas, la pequeña multitud explotaba de alegría alrededor de aquellas dos mujeres completamente ajenas a la victoria de los Black Bears.

 


	3. Encontrando a viejos amigos

 

«¡Emma Swan, salida, deje a su enamorada respirar un poco!» dijo Ruby Lucas, antigua compañera de universidad de la rubia al ver a aquellas dos mujeres prácticamente devorándose la boca una a la otra.

Emma y Regina se separaron abruptamente y encararon a la mujer morena de mechas rojas que estaba acompañada de una joven pelirroja.

«¡Rubs, cuánto tiempo!» dijo Emma abrazando a su amiga. «¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, loca?» preguntó.

«Vine a  ver el partido. Pero cuando el espectáculo en el campo acabó y miré para el otro lado de las gradas, vi un espectáculo mucho más interesante: ¡una rubia casi succionándole el alma a una morena con la boca!» dijo riendo «Y pensé: ¡aquella solo puede ser Emma Swan! Y le dije  a Belle que viniéramos a hablar con esta salida antes de que cometiera un atentado al pudor en pleno estadio de los Black Bears» concluyó sonriendo.

Regina, que hasta ese momento estaba atónita por causa de los besos intercambiado con Emma y por la súbita llegada de aquellas dos mujeres, tuvo la certeza de que estaba con la cara más roja que la bandera de China ante el comentario hecho por Ruby.

«Regina, esta es Ruby Lucas, una amiga de la facultad» dijo Emma.

Ruby apretó la mano de la morena y pensó: _Finalmente conozco a la famosa Regina. Ahora entiendo tu martirio, Swan._

Regina creyó extraño la mirada que Ruby le dirigió, como si tuviese una visión en aquel momento.

«Emms, ¿te acuerdas de Belle French?» preguntó Ruby.

«¡Claro que sí! Hice pasar a Belle muchos apuros cuando ella trabajaba en la biblioteca de la universidad y me revolcaba con las novatas entre los estantes de los libros» habló sonriendo.

Belle, con esa expresión dulce, dijo

«¡Hola, Emma!» Y enseguida sonrió a Regina, como señal de educación, recibiendo el mismo gesto de la morena.

«¡He arrastrado a Belle al lado oscuro, Emms!» comentó Ruby.

«¡No puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido, Rubs!» dijo Emma con un grito «Estuve encima de Belle tres meses y nunca conseguí arráncale más que una linda y dulce sonrisa» añadió

Esta vez fue Belle quien enrojeció, y Regina se estaba poniendo cada vez más enfadada por el rumbo de aquella conversación.

«Emma, sabes que nadie se resiste a la loba, ¿no?» Emma le había dado ese nombre a Ruby en el primer año de facultad, cuando se dio cuenta de que la morena tenía la costumbre de aullar para llamar la atención de cualquier chica guapa con la que se cruzase por el campus. Incluso la propia rubia fue diana de ese excéntrico galanteo.

«¿Y vosotras? ¿Vinieron a ver el partido o solo querían una platea que apreciase el intenso restregón  de las dos?» preguntó a bocajarro Ruby.

Emma adoraba las payasadas de Ruby, y Regina querría tener el poder de desaparecer de allí en medio de una humareda roja.

«No, vinimos a ver el partido. Y te agradezco mucho que hayas venido a interrumpir el intenso restregón» dijo Emma irónicamente.

«Ah, vamos a ir a casa de Jefferson, que por casualidad, el otro día dijo te echaba de menos, Emms. ¿Por qué no nos acompañáis? Aviso que tienen cerveza y comida gratis» comentó Ruby.

«Ruby, ahora dices las palabras mágicas. ¡Claro que vamos!» asintió Emma, que quería continuar cabreando y sacando de quicio a la morena.

Regina preocupada por la hora que era y sabiendo que tendían que despertarse temprano para salir hacia Storybrooke, se disculpó de Ruby y Belle, y arrastró a Emma hacia un lado, para conversar en privado.

«Emma, ¿te acuerdas de que tenemos que salir mañana temprano? ¡Además, pienso que ya has bebido demasiado!»

«Regina, podemos aplazar la hora del viaje. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mis amigos y las fiestas en casa de Jefferson son siempre las mejores, principalmente hoy que los Bears han ganado. ¡El sitio debe estar hirviendo!» dijo la rubia y profundizó el tono de susurro en el oído de la morena «Y prometo que después de acabar contigo, te dejo dormir para que estés bien descansada y nos puedas llevar tranquilamente hasta nuestra querida Storybrooke mañana»

En ese momento, Regina sintió sus piernas debilitarse, tragó en seco y perdió totalmente las ganas de contra argumentar.

Solo recuperó los sentidos cuando ya estaba dentro de su Mercedes, sentada en el regazo de Emma, sintiendo la lengua de la rubia recorrer su pescuezo.

En realidad, las dos estaban en la parte de atrás, y al lado de ellas, Belle y Ruby también se prodigaban intensas caricias.

Regina giró la cabeza y vio que al volante del coche estaba Neal y sentado a su lado su novia, Tamara.

Se había olvidado que, unos minutos antes, cando se dirigían al coche, Ruby había comentado que el hombre castaño y la joven negra, también ex- compañeros de Emma, estaban esperando fuera del estadio.

Después de que Emma los saludara, entregó las llaves del coche a Neal, que no había bebido nada, y empujó a la morena para la parte de atrás, haciendo que se sentase con las piernas abiertas entre sus muslos.

El nivel de excitación de la morena ya había traspasado todos los límites. Emma chupaba, lamía, mordía y besaba cada parte expuesta de su cuerpo, mientras enterraba sus uñas en los muslos de Regina.

La morena hacía un movimiento de vaivén encima de la rubia, notando sus bragas completamente empapadas y pegadas a su sexo, ajena a las posibles miradas curiosas que las otras parejas de aquel coche podrían estar lanzándoles.

Emma parece un pulpo, sus manos recorren cada centímetro del cálido cuerpo de la otra mujer, y cuando desliza la punta del dedo índice sobre las bragas de Regina y siente aquella abundante humedad, nota que no solo sus bragas, sino también sus vaqueros ajustados ya están completamente empapados.

El coche para en frente de una enorme casa, en la que varias personas beben y conversan animadamente.

El ímpetu de las parejas dentro del coche es contenido y los seis ocupantes bajan para entrar en la casa.

Regina se encamina hacia la puerta, pero antes se quita el abrigo y lo deja en el coche.

No siente frío, es más, está a punto de entrar en ebullición a causa de la excitación y de la humedad que siente entre las piernas, quiere quedarse en ese coche y ser devorada completamente por Emma.

Emma, ya más recuperada de la bebida consumida durante el partido, entró en la casa y saludó a Jefferson que la abrazó fuertemente. Vio un barril de cerveza encima de la mesa que tenían al lado y llenó un vaso y se lo bebió de una vez, para apagar el efervescente deseo de subir a Regina en esa mesa y chuparle entre las piernas y hacerla gozar en su boca.

La casa era un completo jaleo: vasos tirados por todos lados, comida tirada en el suelo, cola para entrar en el baño, personas semidesnudas conversando alrededor de la enorme piscina situada en el patio de la casa.

Regina pensó que aquello se parecía al escenario de una película de adolescentes. Nunca fue del tipo de personas que frecuentan este tipo de fiestas, ni cuando estaba en la universidad, aunque no faltaron invitaciones, siempre fue una persona muy reservada y prácticamente solo tuvo dos amigos durante su vida de estudiante, Daniel en el instituto y Kathryn  en la facultad.

Al mirar a Emma que conversaba animadamente con Jefferson, pensó que la rubia debía haber aprovechado sus años de universitaria, ya que, más de una vez, iban hacia ella personas para saludarla, abrazarla, besarla, todas sonriendo, en su mayoría mujeres.

Regina se acordó del comentario de Emma sobre revolcarse con las novatas en la biblioteca del campus y pensó que posiblemente ya se hubiera acostado con buena parte de las chicas que estaban en la casa.

Borró ese pensamiento tan perturbador de su cabeza, pues no quería aceptar que está celosa.

Preguntó a Belle, que estaba a su lado,  si había otro baño ya que el de la planta baja no se podía usar.

La pelirroja dijo que sí y la condujo a la planta de arriba, explicando que Regina podía usar el baño del cuarto de Jefferson. Después de preguntar si el anfitrión de la fiesta no se molestaría por esa intrusión, y Belle asegurarle que no, entró en la habitación y vio una enorme cama de matrimonio.

El cuarto está muy bien decorado y apenas la luz de la luna, que entraba por las dos puertas de vidrio que conducían al balcón, iluminaba parcialmente la estancia.

Regina encendió  una pequeña lámpara que hay en una mesita al lado de la puerta y se dirigió al baño.

Se lavó la cara, se adecentó el pelo que estaba despeinado debido a los contantes tirones de Emma y se retocó el lápiz de labios.

Cuando salió del baño, se encontró a Emma de pie, apoyada en la puerta cerrada del cuarto.

«¿Huyendo nuevamente de mí, Señora Mills-Swan?»

«No, Emma. Solo estaba usando el baño» habló y se dirigió a la puerta con intención de salir del cuarto.

Emma bloqueó el paso de Regina y dijo

«Creo que tenemos asuntos pendientes, señora»

Regina respiró profundamente y respondió cínicamente con una sonrisa en los labios

«¡Es verdad! Estoy esperando que una rubia acabe conmigo, pero empiezo a creer que ella no pasa de calienta bragas porque hasta el momento mucho hablar y poco actuar»

Los ojos verdes de Emma se pusieron más oscuros, atrajo a Regina hacía sí, poniéndola de espaldas y susurrándole al oído

«Entonces, ¿quiere decir que yo soy una calienta bragas, majestad? ¿Piensa que no soy capaz de acabar con usted?» preguntó Emma con voz cargada de lujuria.

«Querida, continua hablando mucho y haciendo poco» respondió Regina, jadeante, sintiendo su sexo palpitar, pues adoraba  ser dominada por Emma.

En ese instante, Emma subió el vestido de su cuñada, deslizando los dedos por dentro de las bragas de la morena y rasgando la prenda de sopetón con la mano derecha, mientras agarraba a Regina por los cabellos con la otra y susurró en su oído

«Voy a hacer que se corra en mi boca, señora Mills, pero antes voy a restregar mi sexo en su lindo trasero y dejarlo todo humedecido»

Regina gimió ante aquella declaración.

Emma sacó el vestido y el sujetador de la morena con ágiles manos, mientras que la mantenía presa contra la pared presionándola con sus pernas, después la arrastró hacia la cama y la tiró de bruces.

Después de librarse de las botas de la morena y de toda su ropa, la rubia echada sobre Regina, levantó la cabeza de la mujer, tirándole de los cabellos, y murmuró

«Ahora, majestad, va a pagarme por todos estos años que me provocó con su contoneo, usando faldas ajustadas, o esos pantalones de cuero que ceñían su trasero tan delicioso»

Tras decir eso, Emma comenzó a cabalgar en el trasero de Regina, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de la morena, gimiendo, sintiendo su sexo arder al contacto con aquella suave piel.

Regina estaba completamente trastornada por el contacto de los pelos, del clítoris y de la humedad de la rubia en su trasero y sus gemidos se mezclaban con los de la otra mujer, nunca había sido dominada de esa manera.

Emma apretaba su sexo contra el trasero de Regina casa vez con mayor rapidez y violencia. Sus pechos turgentes rozaban la espalda de su cuñada y enloqueció cuando percibió que la morena comenzaba a moverse debajo de ella, sintiendo sus piernas estremecerse.

Sin poder aguantar más, Emma se entregó a un violento orgasmo, mojando todo el trasero de Regina con el líquido, lava ardiente, que chorreaba de su sexo, mientras mordía con fuerza el hombro derecho de la morena.

Las mujeres se quedaron en esa posición, intentando recuperar la respiración, pero, de repente, Emma invirtió la posición del cuerpo de Regina y la besó con locura, explorando la boca de la cuñada con su lengua caliente.

Regina enlazó sus piernas en las de Emma y comenzó a moverse procurando un contacto entre sus sexos, pero la rubia tiene otros planes, y aseguró las piernas de la morena impidiendo que continuase con los movimientos.

La rubia descendió su boca hasta el pezón  derecho de su cuñada y comenzó a succionarlo, escuchando cómo se escapaba un gemido de su boca.

Emma lamió, chupó y mordió cada centímetro del abdomen de Regina, mientras que sus manos se paseaban por los muslos de la morena.

Cuando llevó su rostro hacia la entrepierna de aquella mujer tan sabrosa, Emma sonrió maliciosamente al constatar lo mojada que estaba.

Regina era presa de la lascivia y no aguantaba más aquella tortura, miró a Emma de forma suplicante y la rubia la penetró con dos dedos, bruscamente, y la morena arqueó la espalda.

Emma mordisqueó el clítoris de la otra mujer y lo succionó completamente en su boca, mientras la penetraba a más velocidad.

Regina colocó su mano izquierda en la cabeza de la rubia para aumentar todavía más el contacto de aquellos suaves labios contra su sexo, y con la otra mano se agarraba a las sábanas de la cama.

Emma introdujo un tercer dedo dentro de la morena, aumentando el ritmo de las estocadas y agarrando uno de los muslos de la mujer con su brazo izquierdo para atraerla más cerca de su rostro.

La rubia sintió que la cuñada comenzaba a temblar, anunciando la llegada del orgasmo.

En ese momento, Emma retiró los dedos rápidamente y enfiló su lengua dentro del sexo de Regina, sintiendo el líquido caliente que salía de la mujer mezclarse con su saliva y bajar por su garganta, escuchando cómo la morena gritaba escandalosamente su nombre, arrebatada  por violentos espasmos.

Después de lamer todo el sexo de Regina, para retener ese sabor tan delicioso en su boca, Emma subió besando el cuerpo de la morena y el par de esmeraldas encontró la satisfacción estampada en los ojos marrones.

Se besaron lentamente, y la morena percibió su propio sabor en la saliva y en los labios de Emma. La rubia invirtió las posiciones y dejó a su cuñada encima de ella.

Regina se acurrucó en los pechos y los brazos de Emma y se durmió instantáneamente, sintiéndose enteramente protegida por aquella mujer insoportable por la que estaba completamente enamorada.

 


	4. Flashback parte I y II

 

**_Nueva York (Restaurante Lincoln):4 años atrás_ **

 

Regina miraba la magnífica alianza de oro y diamantes que adornaba uno de los dedos de su mano derecha. ¡Era una joya bellísima! Ciertamente muchas mujeres darían la vida por estar ahí sentadas, en esta mesa, en  su lugar.

Robin había acabado de presentarse ahí con ese anillo, después de que ella hubo, finalmente, aceptado en casarse con él.

La morena movía la cabeza tristemente, pensando en los motivos que la llevaron a aceptar la proposición de matrimonio.

¡No lo amaba! ¿Cómo podría si todavía amaba a Daniel? Robin era un hombre admirable: inteligente, bueno, caballeroso, atractivo…En fin, tenía muchas cualidades, pero la morena no sentía mariposas en el estómago, su corazón no latía a un ritmo irregular cuando estaba cerca de él, sus manos no sudaban, no sentía sus piernas flaquear cuando él la miraba…Simplemente solo apreciaba su compañía, como si fuese un viejo amigo.

Lo peor era ver cómo se esforzaba para agradarla y no conseguir retribuir su cariño.

La vida sería más sencilla si simplemente alguien llegase y te dijese: “ _Mira, ¿estás viendo a ese muchacho con un tatuaje de león en el brazo? Pues bien, él es su amor verdadero. Ahora, ¡ámalo!”_

Sonrió, pensando que eso sería más sencillo, pero también muy ridículo. Al final, ¿el amor no tiene que surgir espontáneamente? Es un sentimiento que no sigue reglas, no puede ser impuesto, debe ser imprevisible y arrebatador.

También pensaba que sabía poco sobre la vida de Robin, solo que era empresario, administraba el negocio familiar, había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de avión y pasó a ser criado por la abuela, Eva Swan, junto a sus dos hermanos, Emma y Killian.

Es extraño que nunca le haya pedido ver fotos de la familia, después de casi tres meses.

Él tampoco le hacía preguntas personales, de todas maneras desde que iniciaron el noviazgo, se habían encontrado en pocas ocasiones. Solo cuando viaja a Nueva York, cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo, ya que trabajaba en Portland (Maine) donde se encontraba la sede de la empresa familiar, y el trabajo en el hotel también ocupaba mucho a la morena, que solo tenía un día libre a la semana.

Todavía estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando su novio volvió a la mesa.

«¿En qué estabas pensando, mi amor?»

«¡En que nos conocemos poco¿ ¿No crees que todo esto es muy precipitado?» preguntó Regina.

«Regina, por favor, ¿vamos a volver a eso? ¿No basta con el trabajo que me costó que aceptaras salir conmigo y que aceptaras la pedida?» paró de hablar y añadió tristemente «Sé que no sientes por mí lo mismo que yo siento por ti, pero dame una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, prometo que seré el marido más atento del mundo»

Regina se quedó pensativa, en realidad, había aceptado esa relación porque se sentía muy sola. Desde que se vino a vivir a Nueva York había perdido el contacto con su amiga Kathryn, que se fue a vivir a París, después de casarse con un empresario francés.

La morena tampoco tenía una relación saludable con su madre y hasta evitaba ponerse en contacto con ella, ya que siempre acababan discutiendo por el hecho de que Cora no aceptaba que Regina todavía guardase luto por Daniel y no hubiera cazado ya un hombre rico.

Pensó en la ironía de la vida, al darse cuenta de que finalmente iba a realizar el sueño de la madre. Era novia de un millonario e incluso ya podía oír lo que su madre diría cuando recibiera la noticia: _¡Finalmente has hecho algo de provecho en la vida!_

Miro a Robin y vio que él la estaba observando fijamente, esperando a que ella dijese algo.

«¡Ok!» fue lo único que consiguió decir y vio la tristeza en la mirada del muchacho.

«Bien, ¿quieres seguir aquí? Podemos tomar algo o podemos ir a ver algún espectáculo en Broadway» sugirió él.

«Podemos continuar aquí. Me gustaría un copa de vino» dijo

Robin llamó al Maître y pidió una botella de “ _Batasiolo Barolo_ ” un refinado vino italiano.

«Háblame un poco más de tu familia» pidió la morena

«¿Qué quieres saber?» preguntó él

«¿Cómo es tu abuela, tus hermanos? ¿Qué hacen?»

«Mi abuela es una señora adorable de 74 años. Se casó con mi abuelo, Leopold, cuando tenía 20 años. Solo tuvieron un hijo, mi padre, James Swan. Mi abuelo siempre fue un hombre muy obstinado y logró rápidamente éxito en los negocios. Solo fracasó en fabricar vinos»

«¿Conviviste con él?»

«Sí, murió cuando yo tenía 10 años. Siempre estuve más cerca de él que de mi padre. James era más parecido a Killian, vivía viajando y no quería involucrarse en los negocios familiares. Solo después de conocer a mi madre, Margaret Blanchard, se volvió responsable.

«Debe haber sido muy doloroso para vosotros perder a vuestros padres de una forma tan trágica» dijo la morena

«Sí. Pero creo que  su muerte afectó más a mis hermanos, que todavía eran adolescentes. ¡Menos mal que teníamos a mi abuela! Así que, como yo ya había acabado Administración de empresas, decidí trabajar con el señor Gold que ya dirigía los negocios de la familia con mi padre»

«¿Tus hermanos también tienen estudios?»

«Sí, Emma estudió Economía y está haciendo un posgrado en Alemania en Gestión de negocios. Killian ha terminado hace poco un curso de Publicidad, pero dudo mucho que vaya a trabajar en esa área, en mas, me sorprendería si algún día se interesase por cualquier actividad laboral» dijo riendo.

«¿Por qué dices eso?»

«Porque Killian es irresponsable, fanfarrón, detesta seguir las reglas, y además, mi abuela siempre se lo consiente todo. Cuando mis padres murieron, ella lo sobreprotegió y acepta todo lo que él hace» dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

«¿Y tu hermana?»

«¡Emma es una princesa, pero al revés!» respondió riendo

«¿Cómo?» preguntó la morena intrigada.

«¡Digamos que es tan guapa como una princesa, es más, la segunda más guapa del mundo!» dijo, guiñándole un ojo «Pero, dejando de lado lo estético, no es un doncella esperando ser rescatada en una torre. Tiene un genio del demonio, es inteligente, valiente, leal, sabe lo que quiere y lucha con determinación hasta conseguirlo. Tengo la certeza de que multiplicará la fortuna de nuestra familia, porque tiene muchas ideas creativas» habló orgulloso.

«¡Ya sé quién es el ojito derecho del hermano!» dijo la morena sonriendo.

«Sí, admiro mucho a mi hermana, siempre he tenido un conexión más fuerte con ella que con Killian»

«Me gustaría conocerlos» dijo la morena

«Estoy seguro que te adorarán, porque es imposible no caer seducido por tus lindos ojos marrones» respondió el hombre sonriendo

Regina se puso un poco roja y dijo

«¡Espero que sea así!»

«Estaba pensando en presentarte a uno de los miembros de la familia este fin de semana, pero tendrás que pedir permiso para el viernes y el sábado» dijo él

«Puedo hablar con Archie, el gerente, creo no se opondrá, además desde que trabajo en el hotel no he pedido un día de permiso. ¿A quién de los miembros de la familia voy a conocer?» preguntó sonriendo.

«Como te comenté, Emma está en Alemania, así que ya debes haber deducido que no será a ella» rio y continuó «Killian está en el Caribe, haciendo lo que más le gusta, disfrutando de la vida. Así que, debo decirle mi querida novia, que está a punto de conocer a la matriarca de la familia, a la señora Swan» concluyó riendo

«¡Ya estoy sudando!» dijo con media sonrisa.

«No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que tú y mi abuela se harán grandes amigas rápidamente» aseguró el simpático muchacho «El viernes quiero llevarte a una fiesta en casa de una pareja amiga, por eso te pedí que cogieras dos días libres» añadió

«¡Bien! ¡Por lo visto este fin de semana estará lleno de fuertes emociones!» dijo la morena «¿Y esa pareja vive en Storybrooke?» preguntó

«No, viven en Portland. David y Mary Nolan. Creo que te gustarán. Mary es de Storybrooke y es amiga de mis dos hermanos desde la infancia. Desde que se casó con David, un importante empresario de la construcción, se fue a vivir a Portland, pero nos vemos a menudo»

«¿Va a ser una gran fiesta o algo sencillo?» preguntó la morena, preocupada con lo que ponerse, ya que , aunque consciente de su elegancia natural, nunca fue de eventos suntuosos.

«En realidad, será una mezcla entre baile de disfraces y comida benéfica» explicó sonriendo «Están celebrando los cinco años de casados y decidieron hacer un gran evento e invitar a la flor y nata de la sociedad a que se diviertan y al mismo tiempo contribuyan con causas sociales. Así nuestro complejo de culpa por ser millonarios en un mundo donde todavía hay tanta miseria disminuye un poco»

«Yo, como simple trabajadora, no puedo decir que tenga ese complejo» dijo la morena, divertida.

«Pero, ¿aceptas venir?»

«¡Claro! Ya estoy pensando en mi disfraz. ¿Tú ya tienes algo pensado?»

«He pensado en ir de Robin Hood. Además de ser mi tocayo, él también robaba a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres, así que concuerdo con el clima de la fiesta» dijo el hombre sonriendo «¿De qué piensas ir tú?» preguntó interesado

«Será una sorpresa, pero te adelanto que no iré de Lady Marian» respondió con una sonrisa enigmática en los labios.

«No importa, sé que, independientemente del disfraz, serás la más hermosa del baile. Pero ahora, háblame un poco de ti» pidió

Regina le dijo que había perdido a su padre cuando tenía siete años y que pasó por algunas dificultades junto con su madre.

Obviamente, prefirió no mencionar que Cora tuvo que prostituirse cuando se vio sin empleo y que acabó casándose con uno de sus clientes.

Habló sobre su matrimonio con Daniel, de lo doloroso que fue verlo morir tan joven, le contó que el joven luchó dignamente contra la enfermedad, solo dejándose abatir en los últimos días de vida.

Finalmente, mencionó su amistad con Kathryn y cómo la echaba de menos, además de contarle sobre sus días en la universidad y cómo había conseguido un empleo en aquel hotel de Nueva York.

Al final de la noche, ella y Robin se fueron al apartamento de la morena. Durmieron juntos, pero, como siempre, Regina apenas se  contentó en satisfacer a su novio, ya que no había pasión ni amor en aquel acto.

Se sentía mal al fingir un orgasmo para dejar feliz al muchacho. Pero pensaba que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, cuando Robin siempre se mostraba tan atento.

Al día siguiente, se despidieron y el muchacho salió deprisa para coger un vuelo. Pero, antes, le dijo que vendría a buscarla el viernes por la mañana e irían juntos a Portland, donde tendría lugar la fiesta de disfraces.

¡Regina no veía la hora! Tal vez fuese porque sería la primera vez que tendría contacto con el mundo de Robin, aunque al mismo tiempo eso también la asustaba, pero sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago, como si previera que un hecho grandioso iba a acontecer en el día del baile. Un hecho que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

 

**_Portland (Casa de los Nolan) 4 años atrás_ **

«Emma Swan, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí? Pensé que estabas en Alemania» habló la morena de cabellos cortos al encontrarse con su amiga en el hall de entrada de su enorme mansión.

«¿Es así como recibes a una vieja amiga a la que nos ves desde hace casi un año?» preguntó riendo.

«Disculpa, cariño, ¿cómo estás? ¿Por qué no estás en Alemania? ¿Por qué no avistaste de que venías?» cuestionó Mary.

«¡Estoy bien! El curso terminó hace dos semanas, pero me quedé para participar en el Oktoberfest. Bebí mucho y me divertí bastante con algunas alemanas. Cogí un vuelo de casi 15 horas de Munich a Portland, y no avisé porque quería daros una sorpresa. ¿Satisfecha, “dumbo”?» dijo Emma, usando el apelativo de la amiga para irritarla.

«¡Bien! Pero no vuelvas a llamarme “dumbo” nunca más, ¿queda claro “Xena”?» respondió bromeando usando el apelativo que Killian le habían puesto a Emma.

«¿Por qué todo este barullo en la casa hoy?» preguntó Emma, acordándose de que había visto varios coches de empresas especializadas en organización de fiestas aparcados frente a la casa, sin hablar del vaivén de personas extrañas entrando y saliendo de la casa.

«Porque hoy habrá un baile de disfraces, por nuestro quinto aniversario de bodas» aclaró Mary, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

«¿Estoy invitada, no?» dijo la rubia.

«Aunque dijese que no, te meterías igualmente» habló la de cabellos cortos

Emma sonrió, abrazó a su amiga y dijo

«¡Te extrañe tanto, Mary!»

«Espero que te hayas acordado de traer algún recuerdo para tu pareja favorita» habló la morena, devolviendo el estrecho abrazo de su amiga.

«Claro que sí, pero os los daré más tarde» dijo la rubia.

«Tu hermano estará en la fiesta» informó Mary

«¿Cuál de ellos?»

«Robin. Y vendrá acompañado, creo que su nombre es Regina» aclaró Mary.

«Robin solo habla de esa mujer, de su belleza, de su inteligencia, de su elegancia…Las últimas veces que hablé con él pude notar lo feliz que estaba, ya que ella al final aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio. Pero esa mujer no tiene mis simpatías, ya que desde el principio se hizo de rogar hasta que aceptó finalmente en salir con mi hermano» dijo Emma, preocupada.

«¿La conoces?» preguntó Mary.

«No, ni por foto. Ya estaba en Alemania cuando se enamoró de ella, y creo que ni la abuela ni Killian la conocen todavía, lo que es muy extraño y solo hace que mi antipatía por ella aumente»

«Venga, Emma, tal vez sea una persona reservada, y como tú misma dices, su relación es reciente. Yo solo conocí a la familia de David cuando cumplimos cinco meses de noviazgo. Creo que tienes celos porque ya no era la mujer más importante en la vida de tu hermano» dijo Mary, sonriendo.

«Mary, ¡ahora estás diciendo una gran tontería! Solo estoy preocupada. Robin es un hombre muy bueno, a veces hasta ingenuo y no tiene buen ojo con las mujeres. Acuérdate de Zelena Green, lo que hizo con él»

«¿Cómo olvidarlo? Nunca vi a Robin tan mal. Pero tampoco es para menos, descubrir que tu novia, con la que llevas más de tres años, es una ninfómana que se acuesta hasta con tu mejor amigo»

«Pues eso, ¡estaba ciego de amor por ella! Killian, una vez, pilló a Zelena con Ryan, y se lo dijo a Robin, él no lo creyó y hasta pegó a Killian. ¡Fue la peor pelea entre los dos!»

«¿Y crees que esa nueva mujer puede ser una nueva Zelena?» preguntó Mary.

«No lo sé, Mary. Pero espero por el bien de esa tal Regina que no decepcione a mi hermano, porque no quiero que pase de nuevo por todo aquello»

«Bueno, pronto sabremos cómo es ella, ya que la fiesta comenzará en seis horas» dijo Mary, mirando el reloj «Por lo tanto, señorita, ve a tomar un baño, dormir un poco, y si tienes hambre, ya sabes dónde encontrar comida»

«Muchas gracias, guapa. Eh, ¿la fiesta es de disfraces, no? ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno?» pregunto Emma.

«¿Quieres que te preste uno mío o de David? Tenemos varios, ya que nos encanta disfrazarnos en Halloween»

«Sí, pero prefiero uno de David. Los tuyos seguramente son trajes de princesa» dijo Emma, poniendo cara de disgusto.

Mary sonrió y dijo

«Vale, voy a ver si encuentro uno que te quede bien»

Las dos se despidieron y Mary se fue a hablar con las personas que estaban organizando la fiesta, mientras que Emma se dirigió a uno de los cuartos de invitados para descansar un poco y después prepararse para el baile.

 

**_Ese mismo día. Siete horas después_ **

**_[Regina]_ **

Regina entraba en la gran mansión de los Nolan al lado de Robin vestido con el disfraz de ladrón más conocido de los cuentos de hada.

La morena optó por ir disfrazada de la Reina Malvada, llevando un largo vestido y capa negros y con el cabello recogido en un moño, con algunos mechones sueltos, además de llevar en una de sus manos un cesto lleno de manzanas rojas.

Cuando entraron fueron recibidos por el anfitrión de la fiesta, que llevaba una fantasía de príncipe encantado. Después de saludarse, ella y Robin se dirigieron para un salón ya abarrotado de invitados.

Se sentaron en la mesa con el señor Gold y otras personas conocidas por el muchacho. La conversación transcurría con naturalidad. Robin y sus amigos hablaban de política, deportes, economía…

Regina se estaba sintiendo un poco enfada y descolocada ya que participaba poco en la conversación. Así que pidió permiso a los presentes, alegando que iría a caminar un poco y reconocer la casa, ya que nunca había estado ahí antes, y se levantó de la mesa.

Robin se ofreció a acompañarla, pero la morena le dijo que no era necesario, ya que él parecía absorbido por la conversación sobre el mercado de acciones que estaba teniendo con los demás ocupantes de la mesa.

Regina deambulaba por la gran mansión, mirando todo con curiosidad, era un construcción bellísima y muy bien decorada. Había muchas personas ahí, Robin había dicho que los Nolan acostumbraban a dar grandes recepciones.

Ella caminaba lentamente, analizando a los invitados que llevan trajes de cuentos de hadas, de super héroes de Marvel o de DC comics, de personajes de pelis de terror, como _Ghostface_ , o las clásicas máscaras venecianas.

Al llegar frente a las dos puertas de vidrio completamente abiertas de par en par que había en el lateral del salón, la morena salió al jardín y divisó un bello quiosco que había en el sitio.

Sin dudar, caminó hacia él y se quedó ahí admirando la luna.

 

**_[Emma]_ **

Emma se despertó sobresaltada debido al jaleo de la fiesta que tenía lugar abajo.

Se acordó de que cuando había subido al cuarto ni había tomado su baño, ni había comido nada, simplemente se había echado en la cama, quedándose dormida enseguida.

Tenía que levantarse y bajar rápidamente. Miró para la mesita de noche y vio una nota. Reconoció inmediatamente la caligrafía llena de florituras de Mary Nolan.

« _Querida, no quise despertarte, porque imaginé que después de un vuelo de 15 horas, precisabas recargar energías. Tu disfraz está en el baño. Sé que te va a gustar lo que escogí, viste la película en la que aparece más de 10 veces. Te quiero, baja pronto»_

Emma corrió hacia el baño y al entrar vio el disfraz. Mary tenía razón, ¡adoró la elección! Siempre le gustaron las pelis de terror adolescente, aunque sabía que muchas eran una porquería, pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer? ¡Las pelis mala también divierten!

Después de tomar el baño, se vistió y bajó. Se mezcló entre la pequeña multitud que se aglomeraba en el enorme salón de la mansión y miro alrededor, buscando alguna cara conocida.

De repente su mirada se posó en una mujer, morena y bellísima, que caminaba lentamente mirando los trajes de las personas allí presentes.

Emma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal cuando la extraña miró para ella, analizándola con aquellos ojos castaños.

Por una fracción de segundo, la rubia se quedó completamente ajena a las demás personas de su alrededor y al ruido que hacían. En ese momento, en aquel salón, solo existía ella y la bellísima mujer parada frente a ella.

De repente, la morena salió de su campo de visión y continuó caminando elegantemente, mirando a las personas que estaban vestidas con las máscaras venecianas.

La rubia salió caminando detrás de ella, como una mariposa atraída por la luz.

Vio que la mujer se estaba dirigiendo hacia el quiosco que había en  medio del jardín. Se fue aproximando poco a poco para que la extraña no notase su cercanía.

Se paró cerca de ella y se quedó admirando los rasgos de aquella diosa latina. Solo una palabra podía definirla: PERFECCION. Era la mujer más bella que Emma había visto en su vida.

Al momento, la morena giró su rostro en la dirección de Emma y dijo, con una voz pecaminosamente sexy

«Hola, Ghostface. Espero que no haya venido a matarme, pues aún soy virgen y no me drogó» dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Emma no pudo contener la risa al oír la referencia que la morena hizo de los clichés de las películas de terror adolescente. Respondió con voz suave

«No. Porque el mundo es mucho más interesante con usted en él»

La rubia se dio cuenta de que la morena se quedó sorprendida. Probablemente no se esperaba que tras ese disfraz hubiese una mujer, ya que Emma también llevaba puesta la máscara del personaje.

«Por lo visto estoy delante de una cinéfila» dijo la morena

Ahora fue Emma la que se quedó sorprendida, pues no se imaginaba que la otra mujer fuese a reconocer la frase de Hannibal Lecter.

«Comienzo a temer por mi vida después de esa cita del Dr. Lecter. Estoy delante de dos asesinos en serie» continuó la morena sonriendo.

«Bueno, Hannibal nunca le hizo daño a Clarice, prefirió alejarse de ella para no devorarla en un manjar caníbal» dijo la rubia completamente fascinada por la sonrisa de la otra mujer.

«¿Dice eso para tranquilizarme?» preguntó la morena, levantando las cejas, lo que la volvía aún más irresistible «Porque debe haberse dado cuenta de que no estoy vestida de la Agente Starling» concluyó burlona.

«¡Es verdad! No parece una agente del FBI. Diría que es un personaje de cuentos de hadas» aquella conversación de tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero la verdad es que Emma estaba cada vez más fascinada por aquella mujer.

«¿Y de qué cuento de hadas diría que he salido?» preguntó la morena

Emma recorrió con la mirada el sensual cuerpo de la otra mujer: vestido negro perfectamente ajustado a las deliciosas curvas de la morena, una capa también negra y al lado, en el suelo, había un cesto lleno de manzanas rojas.

«Diría que usted es la Reina Malvada de Blancanieves»

«Muy observadora, Ghostface»

«Entonces, creo que debo arrestar a Disney» dijo Emma

«¿Por qué?» preguntó confusa la morena

«Porque no entiendo cómo puede decir que Blancanieves es más bella que usted» respondió la rubia atrevidamente, mientras que la morena se puso colorada.

Una extraña energía planeaba sobre las dos mujeres, y permanecieron calladas.

Fue la rubia la que quebró el silencio y preguntó

«¿Quiere comer algo? He pasado 15 horas en un avión y desde que llegué no he comido nada» añadió, no quería que la morena pensase que era una muerta de hambre que invadía fiestas para pillar el buffet.

«En realidad, también tengo algo de hambre. Estaba tan ansiosa para venir a la fiesta que me olvidé de comer algo antes de salir» respondió la morena, sonriendo.

Emma pidió permiso y entró corriendo en la casa, yendo hacia el buffet.

Preparó rápidamente dos platos, aunque pensaba que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos con el comentario de la belleza de la otra mujer, y tenía miedo de que a causa de su estupidez, cuando volviese al jardín, la morena ya se hubiese ido.

Para alivio de la rubia, la Reina continuaba de pie en el mismo lugar.

«Espero que le guste lo que he traído» dijo la rubia.

La morena miro para el plato y dijo

«Está perfecto, gracias»

Y se quedó mirando para Emma cuando estaba se estaba quitando la máscara de Ghostface.

 

**_[Regina y Emma]_ **

Regina se estaba sintiendo inexplicablemente cómoda en presencia de esa extraña mujer que todavía llevaba la máscara de su disfraz.

En el momento en que se la quitó, la morena contuvo la respiración en cuanto vio los bellos rizos dorados que caían en cascada por fuera de la capucha que la rubia también se había bajado.

El rostro de la mujer poseía una belleza angelical y Regina se vio atraída por el brillo de aquel par de esmeraldas.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, perdida, mirando fijamente para aquel ángel, solo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando oyó la voz de la rubia.

«¿Algún problema?»

Regina no sabía lo que hacer, ciertamente la extraña había percibido que la estaba mirando, entonces miró  para el plato que tenía en su mano y dijo nerviosa

«¿No hay cubiertos?»

«¡Ay, disculpe! ¡Qué tonta soy! ¡Ya vuelvo!» habló y salió corriendo.

La morena aprovechó el momento para recuperar el raciocinio que había perdido contemplando a la rubia. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo, ya que cuando alzó la mirada, ya ella regresaba a paso rápido, prácticamente corriendo, trayendo tenedor y cuchillo.

«¡Aquí están, majestad!» dijo la rubia, bromeando

Regina rio ante la forma de cómo la extraña se dirigía a ella. Mientras comía, miraba de soslayo para la mujer que tenía al lado, pensando en aquella linda sonrisa que había visto minutos atrás.

Emma nunca se había puesto tan nerviosa en presencia de una mujer. Siempre fue muy extrovertida y se consideraba una experta en el arte de la conquista.

Cuando una mujer la atraía, no medía esfuerzos para conquistarla. Pero, ante esta enigmática morena, la rubia no sabía qué decir o hacer.

Sus manos estaban sudadas, su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente y sus piernas parecían gelatina. Percibió que la morena terminó de comer y miró para ella, colocando el tenedor y el cuchillo encima del plato.

En realidad, desde que  vio a esa diosa latina en el salón, Emma había perdido completamente el hambre, porque parecía que las mariposas se habían instalado a vivir en su estómago.

Solo había usado la excusa de la comida para romper aquel incómodo silencio que se había abatido sobre ellas desde su atrevido comentario sobre la belleza de la mujer de cabellos negros.

Mientras se miraban, como si sus ojos estuviesen manteniendo una conversación, una suave melodía comenzó a escucharse.

«¿Quiere bailar?» preguntó Emma, en un arrebato de valor, aunque tenía la certeza que recibiría una negativa.

Regina, tomada de sorpresa, pensó en decir que no, pero completamente dominada por la atmosfera mágica que parecía flotar sobre ellas, respondió

«Sí»

Emma se acercó lentamente y colocó sus manos en la cintura de la morena, pero no apretó su cuerpo completamente al de la otra mujer.

Regina apoyó sus manos en los brazos de Emma y comenzaron a bailar a un  ritmo lento y suave.

**[música]**

**_Desde que te vi_ **

**_Estoy ciega de pasión_ **

**_Nunca más pensé en mí, enloquecí_ **

**_Cuando la luz de tu mirada_ **

**_Cruzó mi mirada_ **

**_Vi que ahí estaba mi otra parte_ **

Mientras aquellas dos mujeres estaban ahí, una en los brazos de la otra, una sensación de plenitud inundaba el lugar. 

 

**_Quise acercarme_ **

**_A aquel corazón que nunca vi_ **

**_Pero siempre amé_ **

**_Si la vida tiene un fin_ **

**_El amor no lo tiene_ **

**_Hace de cada vida otra parte del infinito amor_ **

****

Emma lentamente apretó a Regina más contra sí, poniendo de lado sus cabezas. Regina subió sus manos por los brazos de la rubia y agarró su cuello.

 

**_Breve corazón, tienes un amor eterno_ **

**_Que me inunda el alma de emoción_ **

**_Al saber que en algún lugar_ **

****

**_En otro tiempo, en otro mar_ **

**_Nuestros ojos se cruzaban como hoy con infinito amor_ **

Ambas tenían los ojos cerrados, respirando el mismo aire, conscientes de sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Emma se aproximó más y rozó la boca de Regina con sus labios.

 

**_Sin hablarme, leí en tu mirada_ **

**_Que siempre estuviste en mí, hoy sé_ **

**_Que por una razón mayor, la vida nos juntó_ **

**_Para estar siempre unidos con infinito amor_ **

****

Regina correspondió al beso de Emma, entreabriendo sus labios, sintiendo el aliento caliente de la rubia invadir su boca.

Emma, sin poder controlar más sus impulsos, introdujo lentamente la lengua dentro de la boca de Regina, que permitió aquella deliciosa invasión.

La lengua de la rubia bailó dentro de la boca de la morena, saboreando el gusto a manzana que emanaba de esos labios carnosos y deliciosos.

Súbitamente la música paró. Regina abrió los ojos y se acordó de Robin. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en compañía de esa rubia, se había olvidado completamente del novio.

Se separó bruscamente de Emma, que la miró confundida, y se dirigió rápidamente para la mansión, sin mirar para atrás, dejando a una rubia excitada y atónita en el quiosco.

Cuando encontró  a Robin, que estaba yendo en su dirección, le pidió que se fueran. Su respiración y su pulso estaban acelerados y no conseguía dejar de pensar en el beso que se dio con la misteriosa mujer.

Robin se quedó preocupado y sacó  a su novia de allí, pero, antes, consiguió hablar rápidamente con David para decirle que después lo llamaría y le explicaría lo que había pasado.

 

**_Al día siguiente de camino a Storybrooke_ **

Regina ya estaba en el coche, con Robin, de camino a Storybrooke, y todavía no conseguía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido en la fiesta. Pareció que, por un momento, mientras estaba en los brazos de aquella misteriosa rubia, había vivido una realidad alternativa, donde nada existía, sino solo ellas dos.

Después de haberle dicho a Robin que había sentido un repentino ataque de pánico por esta en un lugar lleno de gente, y percibir por su expresión que él no había creído mucho en esa disculpa, se fue a acostar.

Pero, cuando finalmente consiguió dormirse, un par de ojos verdes invadió sus sueños, y se despertó sobresaltada.

Regina no paraba de pensar en aquella extraña. Le gustó el beso y se dio cuenta  de que estando en los brazos de la rubia había experimentado sensaciones que Robin nunca le había despertado.

Ahora miraba para el hombre que estaba a su lado y se sentía culpable. Había traicionado a su novio en la misma semana en que había aceptado casarse con él.

Todavía andaba perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando Robin estacionó en frente de la hacienda familiar.

Bajaron del coche y entraron en la casa. Regina vio a una señora muy linda y elegante ir a recibirlos. Dedujo que se trataba de la abuela de su novio, Eva Swan.

«Usted debe ser Regina, el tema preferido de mi nieto en los últimos meses. Sea bienvenida» dijo la simpática señora, abrazándola.

«Robin, ¿a qué no sabes quién acaba de llegar?» continuó la anciana, dirigiéndose a las escaleras para gritar «Emma, ven, tu hermano acaba de llegar con su novia»

Cuando Regina alzó la mirada hacia las escaleras y vio a una rubia con una blusa ¾ azul petróleo, vaqueros negros y botas marrones de caña alta bajando, se congeló: ¡era ella! La extraña con quien se había besado en el baile.

La rubia también se quedó paralizada en lo alto de las escaleras y cuando se recuperó del impacto, descendió lentamente y se acercó a la novia de su hermano y, mientras se acercaba a Regina, sus ojos verdes se hicieron más oscuros.

Sonrió cínicamente para la otra mujer y dijo

«Un placer, Emma Swan, tu futura cuñada»

 


	5. Flashback. Parte final

 

**_[POV Regina]_ **

Estábamos sentados alrededor de la gran mesa, almorzando. Era consciente de la mirada cínica y fría de Emma Swan sobre mí, aunque no estuviese frente a ella.

 _«Dios, esto solo puede ser una broma de mal gusto»_ pensé

Nunca había besado a una mujer en toda mi vida, es más, nunca sentí atracción por una persona del mismo sexo. Pero, ¿tenía que pasar con mi futura cuñada?

No sé explicar lo que sentí ayer, es como si hubiese sido empujada a continuar en aquel quiosco, conversando con la extraña disfrazada de Ghostface, parecía que la conociera de años.

No sé si el clima de la fiesta me envolvió, ya que los bailes de disfraces están siempre cargados de esa aura mágica y misteriosa, como estuviésemos viajando al pasado.

«Querida, ¿le gustó la fiesta de ayer?» preguntó la señora Swan

«Sí» me limité a responder

«No se sintió muy bien y tuvimos que irnos antes de lo previsto» explicó Robin

«¡Qué pena! ¿Qué le ocurrió, querida?» continuó la anciana

«Un ataque de pánico» dije y, en ese momento, mi mirada se cruzó con la de Emma y percibí lo que se estaba divirtiendo con mi malestar

«¿Tiene eso ataques con frecuencia?» preguntó Emma con la ironía presente en sus ojos

«No, señorita Swan, solo cuando me siento excesivamente incómoda con una situación» respondí fríamente, encarando su mirada

«Me pregunto qué pudo hacerla sentir así, ya que la fiesta estaba  muy agradable» dijo la rubia insolente, bebiendo un poco de vino.

«¿Estabas en la fiesta, Emma?» preguntó Robin, antes de que yo pudiese responder

«Sí, hermano. Llegué temprano y dormí en el cuarto de invitados. Después me desperté y bajé a la fiesta, pero, desafortunadamente, no te vi» dijo Emma

«David no me dijo que estabas allí» dijo Robin

«Él no me vio llegar, solo Mary. Seguro que se le olvidó comentárselo. Ya sabes cómo es Mary, se estresa y se encarga de cada detalle en la organización de estos eventos» añadió Emma

«¡Es verdad! Pero la fiesta estuvo bien, es una pena que  tuviéramos que marcharnos pronto» dijo Robin «¿En qué parte de la casa estabas y de qué ibas vestida? Tal vez te vi y no te reconocí» dijo

«Estaba vestida de Ghostface. En realidad, me quedé poco tiempo en el salón, vi a una mujer que parecía estar sola y la seguía hasta el jardín»

«¡Emma, eres impresionante, no te resistes a una falda!» dijo Robin sonriendo

«Ya sabes cómo soy, hermano, adoro las de estilo común»

Mi futura cuñada respondió, pasando las puntas de los dedos por el borde de la copa y sonriendo cínicamente.

En ese momento la encaré con mirada homicida. Tuve ganas de tirar todo el contenido de la copa en la cara de esa rubia arrogante. _¿Quién se creía que era para referirse a mí de esa forma?_

«¿Y qué pasó con ella? ¿No me digan que se acostaron en el jardín de los Nolan?» Robin sonrió mientras hablaba, pues, por lo visto, su hermana era capaz de cualquier cosa

Emma se calló un momento y tuve la certeza de que estaba luchado consigo misma para no dar una respuesta cargada de veneno.

«Conversamos un poco y me dijo que estaba comprometida» dijo, ocultando mal el cinismo de su tono «Como no acostumbro a estar con personas comprometidas, nos despedimos y ella volvió a entrar en la casa» concluyó.

 

**_[POV Emma]_ **

Me quedé paralizada cuando vi a la morena de la fiesta de pie, al lado de la puerta de la entrada, junto a mi hermano y mi abuela, mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Después de que ella hubo salido corriendo, pasó un tiempo hasta que recobré los sentidos.

Nuestro beso había sido mágico. Nunca sentí nada parecido al sentir los labios de una mujer en los míos.

Por primera vez en mi vida, me había enamorado de alguien a primera vista.

Siempre me reía de Mary cuando ella me decía que creía en el amor a primera vista. Que ella lo sabría cuando se encontrase con su “príncipe azul”, pues sus manos sudarían, sus piernas temblarían, su corazón palpitaría a un ritmo irregular y las mariposas se instalarían en su estómago.

Cuando escuchaba esas palabras melosas tenía ganas de vomitar. Pero, ahora, estaba sintiendo todas esas sensaciones. No conseguía olvidar los ojos chocolate, los cabellos negros con olor a manzana, aquellos labios carnosos y la cicatriz.

¡Oh, la cicatriz! Lo que sería una imperfección, en el cuerpo de esa diosa latina se volvía sexy y bello. Precisaba poseerla.

Salí corriendo como una flecha hacia la casa. Miraba como loca para todos los lados, quería desesperadamente encontrarla. Pero, nadie de allí estaba vestido y se comportaba como una verdadera Reina.

Divisé a Mary viniendo en mi dirección. Gesticulaba como loca con un camarero, ciertamente pasándole instrucciones.

«Mary, ¿has visto a una morena muy guapa, vestida de Reina?» pregunté de sopetón, sin respiración

«Emma, ¿piensas que en medio de la locura que es esta fiesta, con cerca de doscientas personas, me voy  a parar a mirar los trajes de los invitados?» respondió alterada

No era la Mary cariñosa y tranquila que todos conocían, era una anfitriona estresada que tenía que atender a todos los invitados y asegurarse de que no faltase de nada.

Mi amiga continuó andando, sin prestar mucha atención a mi afligida mirada.

Continué mi incansable búsqueda, mirando para todas las mesas, buscando a “mi” diosa latina.

Cuando me di cuenta de que ella ya no estaba ahí, volví cabizbaja al quiosco.

Entré y me senté en el suelo, tocando mis labios con la puntas de los dedos, intentando fijar el sabor de sus labios carnosos en mi boca. Noté que la morena se había olvidado el cesto con las manzanas. Cogí una fruta e inhalé aquel aroma tan dulce, que remitía a lago prohibido y pecaminoso, igual que “mi” Reina.

Me eché en el suelo del quiosco y me quedé dormida en ese suelo duro, aunque tenía la sensación de estar flotando, acordándome de ella.

Aquella mujer tenía que ser mía, e iría hasta el fin del mundo para encontrarla.

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente, con la espalda dolorida, entré en la casa, vi a Mary sentada en una silla, dando una cabezada, desperté a mi amiga, me quité el disfraz y subí al cuarto de huéspedes para recoger mis cosas.

Vi a David saliendo del baño, con cara de resaca, hablé apresuradamente con él, lo abracé y salí de la mansión, después de despedirme también de Mary.

Antes de comenzar a buscar a la linda morena, tenía que ir a la granja Swan a hablar con mi querida abuela, ya que la echaba mucho de menos.

Después de llenarla a ella y a Granny de besos y abrazos y de responder a un interrogatorio de las dos, subí las escaleras para tomar una ducha y cambiarme de ropa y, cuando había acabado de prepararme, escuché a mi abuela llamándome, diciendo que bajase para recibir a mi hermano y su novia.

Ayer, durante la fiesta, olvidé completamente que Robin estaría allí con Regina. Pero, después de haber sido seducida por los fascinantes ojos castaños de la misteriosa morena me había olvidado de hasta mí misma.

Había bajado solo dos escalones cuando la vi. En ese momento mi corazón se paró…¡ella me había encontrado!

Al segundo siguiente vi  las manos de Robin colocadas posesivamente alrededor de su cintura y mi mundo se derrumbó. Sentí mi corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos…

 

**_Princesa, sorpresa, usted me arrastró_ **

**_Serpiente, no siente que me envenenó_ **

**_Señora, y ahora, dígame a dónde voy_ **

**_Señora, serpiente, princesa…_ **

 

Aquello solo podía ser una broma de MUY mal gusto. ¡“Su” Reina era Regina! La novia de mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, mi héroe, la persona que siempre me apoyó incondicionalmente.

Cuando recobré el sentido, bajé las escaleras pisando fuerte, lentamente, mientras procesaba los sentimientos de pasión, odio, rabia, dolor y deseo que sentía por aquella mujer morena parada frente a mí.

 

**_Un amor así de violento_ **

**_Cuando se vuelve dolor_ **

**_Es lo opuesto a un sentimiento_ **

**_Océano sin agua…_ **

Cuando me presenté a ella, era consciente de mi mirada cínica y gélida.

Quería matarla y morir junto a ella. ¡Cómo podía haberme enamorado de la mujer de mi hermano! Veía cómo Robin la miraba. Era peor que cuando estaba con Zelena.

¿Cómo no sería diferente? ¿Cómo no sentirse orgulloso al saber que aquella mujer era solo para él?

Ahora, sentada a la mesa, viendo cómo Regina miraba con frialdad hacia mí, me preguntaba a cuántos más ella había atraído y seducido en aquel quiosco.

Dudaba de que hubiera sido la única. Regina podía tener a cuantos quisiese y sabía que la morena era consciente de eso.

Perdida en ese pensamiento irracional, inundada por el “monstruo de los ojos verdes” que enloqueció a Otelo, percibí que ella había pedido permiso y vi que era mi oportunidad de enfrentarla.

Di una disculpa incoherente y la seguí. La encontré saliendo del baño, con su vestido negro completamente amoldado a su escultural cuerpo, y sus zapatos de tacón negros.

Entonces, le pedí a Dios, si existía, que tuviera piedad de mí.

 

**_[POV Regina]_ **

Cuando salí del baño vi a Emma parada en el pasillo, encarándome. Comenzó a acercarse a mí, lentamente, como un felino acechando su presa.

«¡No se acerque!» dije con respiración jadeante

Ella sonrió cínicamente

«No parecía tan virtuosa ayer, cuando permitió que me acercara y metiese la lengua en su boca, incluso estando comprometida con mi hermano» dijo con feroz mirada

«¡Aquello fue un error que no se repetirás más, señorita Swan!» dije nerviosa

«Realmente no se repetirá, señora Mills, porque si tuviera conocimiento de que no fui la única en meterle la lengua en su boca, estaría en serios problemas. Mi hermano ya ha sufrido mucho a causa de alguien tan común como usted, y si le dijese que se ha enamorado de una buscavidas, sé que no lo creería y pelearía conmigo, y lo último que quiero es pelearme con mi hermano» mientras hablaba, caminaba hacia mí, y yo retrocedía.

«Antes que nada, señorita Swan, moderé su tono de voz y sus palabras cuando hable conmigo. No soy una de esas mujeres baratas con quienes ciertamente está acostumbrada a lidiar y, además a su hermano no le gustaría saber que está tratando de esa manera su novia» dije, intentando sonar amenazadora, dedicándole una mirada cínica y mi sonrisa de desprecio.

Percibí que se quedó sorprendida con la novedad, ya que a final de cuentas, no habíamos hablado del noviazgo.

«Realmente, usted no es una mujer barata, señora Mills, quizás esas sean más dignas que usted, porque no fingen lo que no son» dijo entre dientes «Es una buscavidas en el cuerpo de una dama. Creo recordar que Robin me dijo que usted era muy difícil, tardó seis meses en conseguir que saliera con él. Tuvo que ser muy fácil seducirlo, ¿no? Todavía más controlando su acceso a ese cuerpo tan pecaminoso. Dígame, ¿él por lo menos ya consiguió meterse entre sus piernas o lo ha convencido de que es virgen y se va a entregar después de casada?»

En ese momento no aguanté, mi mano hormigueó y planté los cinco dedos con fuerza en la cara de aquella rubia atrevida y maleducada.

Su reacción fue rápida y salvaje, me metió en el baño, que tenía la puerta abierta, colocó las manos en mis nalgas, impulsándome para que me sentara en el lavabo, y me empujó contra su cuerpo, mientras agarraba mi cabello con la mano izquierda y buscaba mi boca.

El beso fue agresivo, diferente al que nos  habíamos dado la noche anterior.

Intenté resistir, pero, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba agarrándola por el cuello de la blusa que llevaba, mientras nuestras lenguas chocaban en una pelea sin control.

Sus uñas arañaban mi muslo izquierdo, sentía mi sexo mojado  contra su vientre musculado cubierto por el tejido de la blusa.

De repente, interrumpió el beso, me soltó bruscamente y salió del baño.

**_[Final POV Regina]_ **

Esa vez quien se quedó atónita fue Regina, al ver a la rubia huir de esa manera.

Aquella noche, Emma fue al Rabbit Hole, el famoso bar de Storybrooke, bebió una cantidad de cerveza suficiente para dejar a cualquier persona en coma.

Cantó la versión de “I’m not in love” de 10cc en el karaoke, y no controló las lágrimas al susurrar al micrófono el trozo “Be quiete…Big boys don’t cry…” por lo que fue ovacionada por el resto del público, todos borrachos, que estaban en el local.

Se encontró con Mulan, una ex novia, y acabó acostándose con ella en el baño, mientras  no dejaba de pensar en cierta “Reina”.

 


	6. Bienvenidas y bienvenido de vuelta

 

**_[POV Regina]_ **

Estamos regresando a Storybrooke. Miro para la mujer rubia que está a mi lado, que está conduciendo mi Mercedes y me pregunto cuánto tiempo hace que la amo sin saberlo. ¿Habrá surgido este sentimiento desde nuestro primer encuentro en aquel quiosco en la mansión de los Nolan hace alrededor de cuatro años?

Lo que siento por Emma es totalmente diferente a todo lo que ya experimenté en la vida. Con ella todo es más intenso e imprevisible. Me siento más viva y protegida cuando estoy a su lado.

Daniel fue mi primer amor. Él era mi amigo, mi compañero, la persona que me ayudó a no transformarme en una mujer tan amargada como Cora. Me dio esperanza. Puedo decir que lo que sentía por él era algo puro, tranquilo y delicado.

Pero nunca me enamoré de Daniel. Hoy me doy cuenta de eso. Pasión solo sentí y siento por esta mujer. Ella me arrebata, dejándome sin asidero, hace que pierda el control completamente.

Y solo ella consigue arrancarme de esa zona de comodidad que establecí en mi vida.

Cuando Daniel murió, me prometí a mí misma que nunca me entregaría a alguien de nuevo, ya que perderlo fue la cosa más dolorosa que me pasó.

Pero, desde que conocí a Emma, todas las sensaciones que creí enterradas en mi corazón, y otras que nunca había sentido, volvieron a sonar, con más fuerza y magnitud, y aunque tengo miedo de estos sentimientos, quiero vivirlos en toda su plenitud.

Perdida en mis pensamientos, oigo la triste y bella voz de Karen Carpenter sonar dentro del coche. Está cantando mi canción preferida “We’ve only just begun”

Sonrío y pienso cuán adecuada es esta canción para el momento que estoy viviendo actualmente con Emma. Estamos regresando a Storybrooke, y por primera vez, podemos tener un comienzo.

Ahora tengo esperanza de que podemos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva con el pasado y luchar para buscar un nuevo horizonte para nosotras dos.

Percibo que también ella está sonriendo. ¿Pensará lo mismo que yo?

«Me gusta esta canción. Siempre tuve la sensación de que habla de los comienzos de una pareja, ¿verdad? Dos sueños, dos esperanzas de que todo esté bien…» dice ella.

Suspiro y digo

«También he tenido siempre esa impresión, Emma»

Me mira tiernamente y dice

«Te amo, señora Mills de Emma Swan»

Me quedo sorprendida por aquella súbita declaración y miro hacia ella, que continua mirándome, esperando una respuesta.

Cuando miro hacia el frente, solo tengo tiempo para gritar

«¡EMMA!»

Un enorme alce está parado en medio de la carretera, Emma gira el volante rápidamente, consiguiendo evitar al animal, pero el vehículo derrapa en el asfalto húmedo por la lluvia fina que está cayendo.

Me siento dentro de un caleidoscopio, dando vueltas incesantemente hasta que el Mercedes choca contra un árbol.

El impacto es mayor en el lado del conductor, pero mi cabeza choca contra el cristal de lado del pasajero y me desmayo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente. Pero cuando finalmente despierto, siento un líquido escurriendo por un lado de mi cara. Sangre, probablemente. Mi cabeza me duele y tengo náuseas.

Miro para el otro lado y Emma está con la cabeza sobre el volante. Sus cabellos rubios cubren su rostro.

«¡Emma!» llamo por ella, pero sin respuesta.

Con mucha dificultad consigo quitarme el cinturón de seguridad y le levanto la cabeza. En ese mismo instante quedo aterrorizada.

Emma tiene un corte profundo en la cabeza, pálida, sus labios han perdido su color natural.

Me desespero y le quito a ella el cinturón de seguridad, colocando su cabeza en mi cuello y hablo

«¡Emma, por favor, despierta! ¡No me hagas esto, maldita rubia!» dándole suaves palmadas en el rostro.

Abro la puerta del lado del pasajero y bajo del coche, todavía mareada, y busco ayuda.

No consigo ver ningún coche. Maldigo el hecho de vivir en una pequeña localidad y, sobre todo, tan distante de otras ciudades.

Vuelvo al coche y siento un fuerte olor a gasolina. Ladeo la cabeza y veo que el tanque de gasolina se está vaciando.

Tengo que sacar a Emma del coche, ya que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

Con mucha dificultad y tomando el máximo cuidado, comienzo a arrastrarla hacia fuera.

Para empeorar las cosas, no me encuentro bien debido al golpe en la cabeza y el cuerpo inerte de Emma pesa una barbaridad, lo que me obliga a hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano en aquella tarea.

Cuando finalmente estamos a una distancia segura, apoyo su cabeza en mi cuello y comienzo a llorar.

Compruebo su pulso, y me doy cuenta de que está muy débil. Si no se la lleva rápidamente a un hospital, morirá aquí, en mis brazos.

Pero no tengo fuerzas para cargar con ella y no pasa un alma en este fin del mundo que me pueda ayudar.

Mis lágrimas descienden descontroladas, mientras miro para el rostro de Emma que cada vez  palidece más.

En ese momento, el desespero toma posesión de todo mi ser y hubiera querido poder mudar el curso de la Historia, como Superman que hizo girar la Tierra en sentido contrario para salvar la vida de su amada.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy a punto de perder el amor de mi vida otra vez, pero esta vez, la sensación es mil veces peor.

Siento que mi corazón está siendo arrancado de mi pecho y aplastado hasta convertirse en cenizas.

«¡Emma, por favor, no me hagas esto, mi amor! ¿Cómo podré vivir sin ti, rubia insoportable?» grito, sacudiendo su cuerpo y abrazándolo.

Percibo que está más fría y cuando compruebo nuevamente su pulso, no siento nada.

¡Emma ha muerto!

Y, en ese momento, siento que yo también he muerto. Me quedo paralizada, contemplando aquel lindo rostro sin vida.

La apretó contra mí, estoy destrozada. Nunca me he sentido tan impotente. Un odio descomunal comienza a correr por mis venas. Miro al cielo y grito

«¡Nooooooo! ¡Te odio, malditoooooo!»

Miro otra vez su cuerpo. Estoy agarrando su rostro entre mis manos. Entonces, se me ocurre hacer algo completamente surreal. La beso.

Pego mis labios cálidos en los de ella, que están fríos. Tengo la ridícula esperanza de que estamos viviendo en un cuento de hadas y que mi beso de amor verdadero va a resucitarla.

Pero, obviamente, eso no ocurre. Y bañada en lágrimas y, en un acto desesperado, agarro sus brazos e intento colocarlos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Preciso sentir nuevamente su fuerte abrazo.

Pero, sus brazos no me aprietan y yo nunca me he sentido tan vacía.

Desahogo un llanto compulsivo sobre un cuerpo inmóvil y escucho a alguien que me llama.

Cuando levanto la cabeza, oigo la voz de Emma, distante. Miro nuevamente para abajo, y su cuerpo continúa allí, en el suelo.

Escucho de nuevo mi nombre y busco por los alrededores, intentado identificar de donde viene aquella voz.

«¡Regina, despierta!»

Me levanto bruscamente. Estoy desorientada. Estamos las dos desnudas, en un cuarto extraño.  Apenas una sábana blanca cubre la parte inferior de nuestros cuerpos. Ella me está mirando con mirada de preocupación.

Súbitamente la beso. Necesito sentir aquellos labios de nuevo sobre los míos, para tener la certeza de que está viva.

Emma me devolvió el beso, me abrazó fuertemente y me atrajo hacia su regazo.

Estoy aliviada. Finalmente me acuerdo de que estamos en el cuarto de Jefferson y todo había sido una horrible pesadilla.

Cuando mis pulmones reclaman oxígeno, me separo de ella, que también respira con dificultad.

«Querría despertar así todos los días» dice sonriendo.

Y yo nunca he estado tan feliz al ver esa linda sonrisa, como lo estoy en esos momentos.

«¿Estás bien?» me pregunta «Estabas echada sobre mí y comenzaste a moverte mucho y a llorar» añade.

Percibo que mi rostro está mojado. Entonces le digo lo primero que se me ocurre

«He tenido una pesadilla con el accidente»

«¡Ah! ¿Las tienes con frecuencia?» pregunta, preocupada

«No, no son tan frecuentes. Disculpa si te desperté» digo

«Todo bien. Ya estaba medio despierta, porque tengo una jaqueca horrible»

«Emma, ya tienes 28 años, tu organismo no aguanta como antes los excesos que le infliges. Ayer, debiste haber bebido unos cuatro litros de cerveza en un corto espacio de tiempo y no tomaste agua para hidratarte» le digo en tono de reprimenda

«Está bien, abuela, no lo voy a hacer más» responde con tono de broma

No consigo controlar el impulso de provocarla

«Dudo mucho que hagas con tu abuela lo que hiciste conmigo anoche en esta cama»

Sus ojos adquieren un tono más oscuro de verde y se coloca sobre mí, sujetándome bajo su cuerpo.

«Bueno saber que te gusta provocarme por la mañana, señora Mills. Es cuando estoy más activa sexualmente» habla con su boca bien cerca de la mía.

Me besa y nuestras lenguas se encuentran, mientras se mueve sobre mí, haciendo que nuestros sexos se toquen.

Me excito ante ese contacto, pero intento pensar, me libero de su beso

«Emma, tenemos que levantarnos. Tenemos que marcharnos» digo jadeante.

Ella ríe, todavía con los labios muy cerca de los míos y dice

«Vamos a hacer un aquí te pillo aquí te mato rápido, te lo prometo»

Sonrío ante sus palabras, y Emma aprovecha para besarme nuevamente, moviéndose encima de mí.

Asegura mis piernas para que yo continúe su ritmo, y su sexo devora el mío.

Noto  nuestros clítoris rozándose, y la agarró fuerte, rodeando sus muslos con mis piernas.

Nuestros pezones erectos se tocan y percibo que el orgasmo se aproxima, nos besamos con voracidad.

Cuando el clímax la alcanza, siento el caliente líquido del sexo de Emma deslizarse por el mío y me entrego a un delicioso gozo, intercambiando un intenso beso y nuestros gemidos se mezclan y se pierden dentro de nuestras gargantas, al mismo tiempo que el olor a sexo impregna el aire del cuarto.

Lentamente, nuestras respiraciones vuelven a la normalidad y el radio reloj que está encima de la mesita comienza a tocar “My cherie amour” anunciando que ya eran las ocho de la mañana.

«Dios, mi índice de azúcar acaba ahora mismo de subir» dice Emma, sardónica, refiriéndose el romanticismo de la canción de Stevie Wonder.

Rio y digo

«Me gusta esa canción, la encuentro bonita»

Ella me mira incrédula y comenta

«No sabía que la fría señora Mills apreciaba versos tan melosos como: “Mi amada querida, amable como un día de verano. Mi amada querida, distante como la vía láctea. Mi amada querida, aquella pequeña lindura que adoro. Eres la única chica por la que mi corazón late. Cómo querría que fueses mía”» concluyó riendo.

«Te puedes sorprender, pero aquí dentro» toco mi pecho «hay un corazón» dio bromista.

Ella se levanta de encima de mí, completamente desnuda y dice

«Creo que es mejor ir a tomar una ducha, si no, voy a acabar creyéndote»

Me quedo allí, observando su desnudez, mientras se dirige al baño, sintiéndome extrañamente feliz, deseando despertar todos los días al lado de esa maldita rubia.

 

«Finalmente Corky y Violet han decido dar un descanso a la cama y honrarnos con su presencia» dijo una sonriente Ruby Lucas al ver a Emma y Regina bajando las escaleras, después de que finalmente salieron del cuarto de Jefferson.

«Buenos días a ti también Rubs» respondió Emma con ironía

Esta vez, Regina no hizo mucho caso del comentario de la morena de mechas rojas. En realidad, ya se estaba acostumbrado al malicioso sentido del humor de la otra mujer.

La morena pudo notar que la casa está más patas arriba que la noche anterior. Los cuerpos se amontonaban encima de los sofás, en la alfombra, en el suelo, en el borde de la piscina, copas y botellas con restos de cerveza estaban desperdigados por todos lados de la casa.

Una gran mesa repleta de fruta, tortitas, jugo, café, huevos revueltos, y otras cosas típicas del desayuno, había sido colocada en medio de la sala y varias personas, con cara de resaca, estaban allí, haciendo fila, rellenando sus platos, incluidas Emma y Regina que también se estaban sirviendo de aquel apetitoso banquete.

Mientras se estaba sirviendo, Regina percibió que Ruby, que también estaba en la fila, había susurrado algo al oído de Emma. Notó que la rubia hizo un gesto con la cabeza y salió tras la amiga, llevándose consigo el plato ya surtido.

La morena casi no pudo controlar el deseo de salir detrás de ellas, pues no le gustó nada presenciar aquella escena tan íntima y la sangre ya le comenzaba a hervir en las venas.

Y lo peor es que Emma se separó de ella sin dignarse a decirle a dónde iba.

 

**_(Emma y Ruby mantienen una conversación)_ **

«¡Swan, estoy tan feliz por ti!» dijo Ruby, abrazando fuertemente a la amiga.

Emma devolvió el abrazo y dijo

«¡Gracias, Rubs! Pero ¿cuál es el motivo de tanta felicidad?»

«No te hagas la loca, Emma. Fui testigo durante más de un año de tu sufrimiento. Prácticamente te volviste alcohólica en aquellos tiempos que vivimos y trabajamos en Boston. Sé muy bien que te separaste de tu familia, abandonaste tu amada Granja Swan, porque querías evitar lo máximo posible el contacto con Robin y su mujer»

Emma suspiró, no podía negar aquella verdad que Ruby estaba diciendo.

«Por más que no te abrías conmigo cuando estabas sobria, lo que pasaba pocas veces, cuando nos enborrachábamos, soltabas todo. De 10 palabras que salían de tu boca, nueve y media eran sobre Regina. Y ayer, finalmente, entendí su sufrimiento. ¡La mujer es increíblemente bella y sexy! ¡Debía estar prohibido ser tan atractiva!»

Ruby, al percibir la mirada de pocos amigos de Emma al oír su comentario sobre Regina, añadió

«¡Calma, Emma! La mujer de una amiga mía es sagrada. Quiero decir, por lo menos de algunas, si no fuera tan amiga, yo atacaba» completó bromeando

Emma no se contuvo y emitió una carcajada.

«Pero dime, ¿desde cuándo sois novias?»

«No somos novias, Rubs. ¡Es todo muy complicado!» respondió Emma.

«¡Venga, Emma! Ayer os estabais comiendo la una  a la otra en medio del estadio de los Bears. No follaron dentro del coche porque el viaje fue corto. Desde que llegaron, subieron para el cuarto de Jeff y solo habéis salido ahora, y no me vengas a decir que solo durmieron juntas haciendo la cucharita, porque no me  lo creo. Para mí, ¡eso es noviazgo!»

Emma se quedó pensativa y respondió

«Rubs, estoy con otra persona. Y además no sé lo que Regina siente por mí y, francamente, no confío en ella. Si dijese que ella no me interesa, estaría mintiendo, porque pienso en esa mujer desde hace cuatro años. La deseo con locura, pero, al mismo tiempo, me acuerdo de que tiene un carácter dudoso: es una mujer fría, calculadora y que se casó con mi hermano por interés»

«¡Hum! Pues a mí me dio la impresión de que a ella le gustas mucho, Emms. Me pareció una persona muy agradable»

«El demonio también se muestra agradable para engañar a las personas» dijo Emma fríamente

«¡Por dios, Swan! Si  opinas así sobre ella, ¿cómo se enamoraste de una mujer así?»

Emma rio tristemente, movió la cabeza y dijo

«¿Podemos controlar por quién nos enamoramos? ¿No crees que querría sentir por Ariel lo que siento por Regina? Además yo conocí  a una Regina completamente diferente de la que se casó con mi hermano»

«¡Ah sí! La historia del quiosco, de cómo te sentiste atraída hacia ella como una mariposa hacia la luz» hablaba Rubs, aburrida, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había escuchado esa historia «¿Y por qué la verdadera Regina no puede ser la que conociste en el quiosco y sí esa que se casó con tu hermano y a la que insistes en demonizar?» preguntó la morena.

Antes de que Emma pudiese responder, Regina entró en la biblioteca donde ellas estaban conversando, y habló en tono seco

«Emma, es mejor que te despidas de tu amiga, porque tenemos que irnos, no quiero correr el riesgo de que nos coja la lluvia o viajar de noche»

Después de que Emma le dijera que ya iba, Regina las dejó solas nuevamente.

La rubia se despidió de ex compañera de facultad, diciendo que continuarían con la conversación en otra ocasión, y después de hablar con sus otros amigos y agradecer a Jefferson por haberle cedido su cuarto, fue hasta el Mercedes, donde Regina ya la esperaba con expresión digna del premio de Miss simpatía.

**_(Fin de la conversación entre Emma y Ruby)_ **

Emma no percibió la rabia estampada en la mirada de la morena, ya que estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, rememorando la conversación mantenida con Ruby.

Después de que pasaron por el hotel para recoger las maletas que habían dejado allí y pagar la cuenta por el cuarto que no utilizaron, siguieron rumbo a Storybrooke, ambas calladas, rumiando sus propias incertidumbres.

Emma estaba acordándose de un día en particular, cuando escuchó una conversación muy interesante entre madre e hija: el día de la boda de su hermano.

 

**_[Flashback]_ **

**_Storybrooke: tres años y medio atrás_ **

La hacienda estaba decorada. Los invitados estaban llegando y sentándose bajo la enorme carpa que había sido instalada en el espacioso descampado, donde tendría lugar la celebración del matrimonio de Robin y Regina, y la fiesta de después.

Regina se arreglaba en uno de los cuartos de la enorme casa, mientras su madre Cora caminaba de un lado para otro, disimulando mal la euforia al saber que su hija se casaría con un hombre de negocios rico y formaría parte de una familia potentada de la región.

La mujer había llegado dos días antes y se había instalado en una de las habitaciones de la hacienda.

Trató de conocer toda la propiedad al lado del marido y, como era una persona habilidosa en la mentira, consiguió encantar a la señora Eva Swan, a la gobernanta Granny y al futuro marido de su hija, Robin.

Los únicos que no cayeron a los pies de la madre de Regina fueron Killian y Emma. Esta última, incluso, evitaba a la mujer, pues la consideraba interesada y banal. La rubia dedujo que Regina había heredado eso de la madre.

Mientras la morena terminaba de colocarse el vestido de boda, que la hacía parecer una princesa (el vestido estaba inspirado en el usado por la actriz Grace Kelly en su boda con el Príncipe Rainiero de Mónaco) escuchaba a su madre parlotear sin parar.

«Hija, ¡estás deslumbrante! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!»

«¡Gracias, madre!»

«Estoy tan feliz de que hayas conseguido a un hombre rico, bueno y amable con el que casarte»

«Yo no lo amo, madre» dijo la morena, como queriendo librarse de un peso en la consciencia.

«¡Oh, querida! ¿Y a quién le importa eso? El amor es debilidad, Regina. Ni yo, y muchos menos tú, hemos conseguido algo sintiendo eso por alguien. Lo que importa es que te vas a convertir en una mujer rica y, por consiguiente, podrás ayudar a tu vieja madre, dándole la vida que se merece y siempre soñó. Además, podrás tener aventuras, si te llegara a gustar  otra persona, porque ese hombre está completamente fascinado por ti. Él te perdonará cualquier desliz, ¡estoy segura! Realmente el marido perfecto» concluyó Cora destilando todo su veneno.

La novia estaba tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que no oía nada de lo que su madre decía. Solo quería que ese día acabase e imploraba que en el momento del “sí” no flaquease e hiriera a Robin, que no se merecía ser abandonado en el altar.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres se dio cuenta de que una rubia, con un elegante vestido largo de seda blanca, con una abertura en la pierna derecha, estaba parada en frente de la puerta semi cerrada, oyendo toda la conversación.

Emma se quedó todavía más decepcionada al constatar que, de hecho, Regina, además de no amar a su hermano, era una gran caza fortunas que se iba a casar por interés con la bendición de la madre y que escuchaba los consejos de aquella horrible mujer de cómo podría traicionar a su futuro marido, ya que él estaba tan enamorado que probablemente le perdonaría la infidelidad.

Enojada por la conversación que acababa de presenciar, Emma se dirigió al sitio donde se iba a llevar a cabo la boda. Ella y Killian, que vestía un elegante smoking negro, serían los padrinos del hermano.

Regina tendría como padrinos a su madre y a su padrastro, ya que no tenía ninguna amiga o amigo al que invitar.

La rubia se estaba controlando para no perder la cabeza y acabar con toda aquella farsa, y exponer a Regina ante los invitados,  la familia, y el novio que la aguardaba ansiosamente. Pero, al mirar hacia el hermano, Emma se dio cuenta que él nunca la creería y, con gran probabilidad, la morena desmentiría a la rubia.

Cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a tocar, Emma contuvo la respiración. Regina estaba todavía más bella, si eso es posible. Elegante, con su cabello recogido en un moño, con el delicado velo cubriendo su rostro.

Quien la conducía al altar era el padrastro, la rubia nunca sintió tantas ganas de huir de un lugar. Amaba y odiaba a aquella mujer con la misma intensidad.

Permanecer de pie al lado del hermano, mientras el oficiante realizaba la ceremonia y los novios intercambiaban las alianzas, fue un tormento para Emma que se agravó cuando oyó al juez de paz decir “el novio puede besar a la novia”

Los celos recorrieron el cuerpo de Emma, y giró la cabeza para el otro lado para no ver aquella escena que tanto la molestaba.

Durante la fiesta, la rubia decidió marcharse. Sabía que los novios no permanecerían ahí por mucho tiempo, porque tenían que salir de luna de miel para Venecia. Pero ella solo quería huir de la hacienda que tanto amaba. Dejar atrás los recuerdos y alejarse completamente de todo lo que le recordase a Regina.

Aquella misma noche, condujo hasta Portland, y al día siguiente cogió un avión para Boston, decidiendo quedarse un tiempo con Ruby, su ex compañera de facultad, que estaba trabajando como economista en una empresa de esa ciudad y le había ofrecido un puesto de asistente a Emma.

**_[Fin del flashback]_ **

**_[Emma y Regina]_ **

Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta, ya habían llegado a la granja Swan. Bajaron del coche en silencio y entraron en la casa, vieron a Granny bajando las escaleras de prisa y jadeante, con las mejillas rojas,

«Granny, ¿qué pasa?» preguntó la rubia

Pero antes de que la gobernanta pudiera responder, Emma oyó un sonido particular proveniente del cuarto de su abuela.

«¿Qué gemidos son esos en el cuarto de la abuela?» preguntó

Regina no contuvo la risa ante el extraño comentario de la rubia, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya Emma estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando las dos mujeres entraron en el cuarto de la señora Swan vieron a Killian acostado al lado de la abuela en la cama, viendo una película de temática lésbica, y en ese exacto momento, dos mujeres estaban en pleno acto sexual en la enorme tele de plasma.

«Killian, ¿qué escándalo es este?» inquirió la rubia enfadada.

«Emma Swan, ¿qué modos son esos?» preguntó la anciana en tono de censura.

«Abuela, no deberías estar viendo esa película» respondió Emma en voz baja

«¿Por qué no? No hay nada en esta película que yo no te haya visto hacer con Mulan en la piscina de casa» dijo la abuela,

«¡Emma! ¿Te tiraste a Mulan en la piscina donde toda la familia se baña? Tuvo que ser en la época en que tuve herpes» dijo Killian entrando en la conversación.

«Tuviste herpes, y supongo que cosas peores, porque has estado metiendo tu “trozo” en mujeres de todos los continentes» respondió Emma.

«Regi, querida, no te había visto» dijo Killian al darse cuenta de que la morena estaba detrás de la rubia, divirtiéndose con la escena familiar, adorando ver cómo la arrogante Emma Swan estaba tensa con la situación.

Killian se levantó rápidamente, pasó por delante de la hermana y agarró a Regina por la cintura, levantándola, y al mismo tiempo que le daba vueltas, le llenaba el rostro de besos.

«¡Suétala, Killian!»

Oyeron una voz cortante, mientras que un par de ojos esmeralda miraba de forma enfurecida al hermano.

 


	7. Can't help falling in love

 

**_[Emma y Regina]_ **

«¡Suétala, Killian!»

Oyeron una voz cortante, mientras que un par de ojos esmeralda miraba de forma enfurecida al hermano.

Nadie en el cuarto, aparte de Regina, parecía estar muy interesado en el tono de voz y en la mirada furiosa que Emma dirigió al hermano, cuando él agarró a su cuñada, levantándola del suelo y llenando el rostro de la morena de besos.

La abuela Swan continuaba con los ojos puestos en la pantalla de la televisión donde las dos actrices se dedicaban con ahínco en la escena de sexo de la película.

Killian parecía más interesado en oler, besar y abrazar a Regina, demostrando con aquellos gestos cuánto la había echado de menos, ya que hacía meses que no la veía.

Regina disfrutaba observando cómo la mirada de Emma destellaba de pura furia y celos.

La morena decidió provocar un poco más a la rubia. Entonces, en un movimiento fríamente calculado, enlazó el cuello de Killian, depositando un delicado y lento beso en el rostro del muchacho y, enseguida, apoyó su cabeza tiernamente en el hombro derecho de él, mientras miraba a Emma.

Emma se estremeció de rabia. La sangre pulsaba caliente en sus venas y su mirada adquirió una expresión mucho más furiosa, si eso era posible.

La morena se quedó satisfecha. Finalmente se estaba vengando de todas las veces que sintió celos en los últimos días. A causa de Ariel, de Belle, de Ruby y de todas las mujeres que abrazaron y besaron a Emma en la fiesta en casa de Jefferson.

Cuando el cuñado finalmente la soltó, se dirigió  a la cama de la señora Swan, consciente de que Emma seguía cada uno de sus pasos con su mirada.

Killian fue a abrazar a su hermana que, de mal grado, aceptó el cariño, pues, en aquel momento, el hermano no era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, al contrario, se estaba controlando para no darle una paliza ahí mismo, en el cuarto de la abuela.

«Querida, ¡la he echado tanto de menos!» dijo la anciana

«Yo también la eché mucho de menos» respondió la mujer más joven abrazando a la otra.

«Cuando Emma me dijo que se había ido definitivamente, me quedé preocupada» dijo la abuela en tono bajo  que solo la morena pudo oír, ya que los hermanos estaban distantes, conversando sobre las aventuras y desventuras de Killian por Francia.

«¿Emma dijo que no volvería más?» pregunto la morena, sin entender.

«Después de que pasaron los siete días que dijo que estaría de viaje, ella decidió ir a buscarla, ya que estaba segura de que no volvería más»

Regina no se creía lo que estaba oyendo. Se acordó de que Emma le había dicho, en el chalé de Vermont, que la señora Swan es quien se había quedado preocupada porque la morena no había vuelto a casa en el plazo establecido.

«En el mismo día en que tenía que haber vuelto, ella se puso en contacto con varios hoteles para saber si se había hospedado en alguno. Yo hasta le dije que, probablemente, había decidido visitar otros sitios y que más tarde regresaría, pero ya sabe cómo es Emma, ¿verdad? ¡Testaruda como una mula!» continuó la señora sonriendo.

Regina estaba poniendo cada vez más contenta con el rumbo de esa conversación.

«Killian llegó al día siguiente, de sorpresa, y hasta se ofreció para ir con ella en el viaje, pero Emma no aceptó y dijo que viajaría sola» prosiguió la señora «Pero, ¿usted pretendía volver, verdad?» añadió con una mirada al mismo tiempo esperanzadora y angustiada.

«¡Claro que sí!» mintió la morena, sonriendo para la señora Swan.

La anciana no escondió el alivio. Amaba a la viuda de su nieto y se quedaría muy triste si ella decidiera marcharse de la Granja Swan.

Después de un rato conversando con la señora Swan, Regina salió del cuarto, todavía pensando en la charla que acababa de mantener con ella y completamente feliz con la noticia de que Emma había decidido cruzar Nueva Inglaterra para traerla de vuelta a la hacienda.

Cuando ya estaba en la biblioteca, escuchó pasos detrás. No necesito girarse para saber de quién se trataba.

Podía sentir la respiración jadeante de Emma cerca de su nuca. Por lo visto, continuaba irritada.

«¿Por qué hiciste aquello?» preguntó la rubia de sopetón

Regina se viró lentamente y encaró la rabiosa mirada de la otra mujer.

Emma llevaba puesto una camisa roja de botones, botas y chaqueta marrones y sus célebres vaqueros ajustados. Y sus cabellos rubios recogidos en una cola de caballo.

«Emma, he hecho muchas cosas en mi vida, ¿podrías ser más específica?» respondió la morena de manera cínica, mientras miraba a la rubia que estaba con las manos en las caderas con una expresión muy agresiva.

«¡No se haga la idiota, Regina Mills! ¡Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando!» continuó Emma, airada, aproximándose cada vez más a la morena.

Regina retrocedió cuando percibió que la rubia se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Pero su retroceso fue interrumpido por la mesa, que estaba colocada en el centro de la biblioteca, detrás de ella.

«¿Te refieres al abrazo y al beso que le di a Killian?» preguntó con fungida inocencia

«Sí, ¿por qué hiciste eso?» cuando Emma terminó la pregunta, dio un paso más hacia el frente, acabando con la distancia que las separaba.

Regina podía sentir el aliento caliente que salía de la boca de la rubia rozando sus propios labios.

«Porque quise. Me gusta Killian y lo echaba de menos» respondió con una sonrisa maléfica.

«¿No vas a parar hasta no tener a todos los Swan a tus pies, no es así, señora Mills?» preguntó la rubia, entre dientes.

«Por lo que sé, hasta hoy, solo tuve a un Swan a mis pies. A tu hermano, a Robin» habló, fingiendo que no estaba entendiendo a lo que Emma se refería, mientras se mordía el labio inferior

La rubia no aguantó más el tono, la mirada y la sonrisa irónica de la morena, la agarró por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y le habló pausadamente casi besándola

«¡Tú…eres…mía!»

Regina rio, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Emma, se estaba excitando cada vez más con la demostración de posesividad de la rubia, y preguntó con desdén

«¿Desde cuándo?»

«Desde ayer, cuando estuve entre tus piernas, y no voy a permitir que nadie más posea lo que ahora es mío» mientras Emma hablaba, Regina sentía el cuerpo de la rubia temblar de celos.

La morena pasó la lengua por los labios de la cuñada. Emma se inflamó. Con la mano derecha empujó la cabeza de Regina todavía más cerca y acto seguido, besó a la morena con brutalidad, chocando sus labios contra los de la otra mujer, mientras la agarraba con el otro brazo por la cintura.

La morena abrió el paso y la lengua caliente y húmeda entró en su boca. Regina deshizo lentamente el nudo del lazo que sujetaba los cabellos de Emma, dejándolos sueltos y, enseguida, enroscó sus dedos en los dorados rizos de ella.

El beso demoró minutos, ninguna de las dos quería abrir la mano en aquel momento tan intenso.

Emma ya había descendido el brazo hacia las nalgas de Regina, presionándola más contra su cuerpo. La morena, con un vestido negro, comenzó a rozar su pantorrilla en la de Emma.

La rubia descendió por  sus costados la mano que aseguraba la cabeza de Regina, y agarró el muslo de la otra mujer y lo colocó en su cadera, mientras Regina agarraba cada vez más fuerte el cuello de la rubia con los brazos.

Por fin, sin aguantar más, cedieron y separaron sus bocas.

La morena estaba sentada en la mesa. Ambas respiraban con dificultad, con los ojos cerrados, con sus cabezas pegadas.

Abrieron los ojos lentamente. Los verdes se cruzaron con los marrones, las pupilas de ambas dilatadas. Los pechos subiendo y bajando por la jadeante respiración.

Finalmente Emma habló

«Deja la puerta de tu cuarto abierta, porque esta noche voy a dormir contigo» besó a la morena suavemente, se separó de ella despacio y salió de la biblioteca.

Regina se quedó unos minutos más ahí, intentando recuperar el juicio. Adoraba la intensidad de Emma Swan. Nunca en la vida se había sentido tan deseada, solo cuando estaba en los brazos de la rubia.

Después de comer, Emma, Regina, Killian y la abuela decidieron jugar al póker.

La morena ganó prácticamente todas las partidas, irritando demasiado a la competitiva Emma que se consideraba un hacha en aquel juego de cartas.

Cuando se hizo tarde, la señora Swan se retiró dejando a los tres jóvenes solos.

Killian sugirió una partida del Strip  póker, mirando sugestivamente a Regina e irritando excesivamente a su hermana.

Ambas mujeres rechazaron la idea del moreno, aunque Regina había flirteado con él para fastidiar a la rubia.

Al final cada uno se fue para su cuarto.

 

**_[Emma]_ **

Emma estaba nerviosa, mirando en todo momento para el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche.

Tenía todavía que esperar a que todos se recogiesen para subir al dormitorio de Regina.

El cuarto de Emma era el único que estaba en la planta baja. Los otros, incluido el de la morena, estaban situados en la planta alta de la casa.

Emma salió  a la terraza de su cuarto  y miró hacia el balcón del cuarto de Regina. Vio que las luces ya estaban apagadas, pero todavía escuchaba pasos dentro de la casa, probablemente Granny, terminando de poner en orden la cocina.

Cuando todo se quedó en silencio, Emma salió del cuarto, llevando solo un babydoll blanco. Subió las escaleras lentamente y llegó a su destino. Solo esa puerta la separaba de Regina.

Giro el picaporte, pero para su sorpresa la puerta no se abrió. Probó más de una vez, sin poder creer que la morena le había cerrado el acceso a su dormitorio.

Se enfadó bastante. Si Regina Mills pensaba que aquello iba a ser un obstáculo para Emma Swan, estaba muy equivocada. La rubia entraría en aquel cuarto, aunque fuese la última cosa que hiciera en la vida.

 

**_[Regina]_ **

Minutos antes, cuando entró en el cuarto, lo primero que Regina hizo fue echar la llave a la puerta. Si Emma Swan pensaba que podía mandar en ella, estaba rotundamente equivocada.

Le iba a enseñar a aquella rubia arrogante de lo que era capaz.

Tomó un baño, se puso un camisón gris de seda, se echó en la cama y, debido al cansancio del viaje y a los excesos cometidos el día anterior, no tardó en caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ni siquiera escuchó cuando la rubia impertinente forzaba el picaporte de la puerta de su cuarto.

 

**_[Emma]_ **

Emma salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás, hacia donde daba el cuarto de Regina. Entraría por el balcón. Probablemente la puerta de la terraza estaría abierta.

El problema era cómo subir hasta ahí. No había puntos de apoyo que pudiera usar como escalera en la pared. Entonces vio el manzano que estaba bastante cerca del dormitorio.

Había una rama, no muy gruesa, que estaba más  o menos a un metro de distancia del balcón.

Emma sonrió, sintiéndose victoriosa. Comenzó a subir por el árbol, rezando para que aquellas ramas soportasen el peso de su cuerpo.

Cuando estaba llegando al balcón oyó un “crac” y saltó, agarrándose como pudo a la barandilla del balcón. Miro para abajo y pensó que si no se agarraba bien, caería de una altura de cuatro metros, más o menos.

El miedo a hacerse pedazos en el suelo hizo que sacara fuerzas de donde no tenía y consiguió subir a la barandilla, girar el cuerpo y caer, finalmente, dentro de la terraza.

Sus rodillas, codos y manos estaban doloridos a causa del impacto y de la fuerza que usó para agarrarse.

Pero, al final estaba donde quería y Regina Mills iba a pagar caro por haberla desobedecido. Sonreía cruelmente mientras pensaba en eso.

Como imaginó, la puerta del balcón estaba abierta. Entró silenciosamente en el cuarto y fue hasta la cama dispuesta a poner en práctica su venganza.

Cuando llegó al borde de la cama, se detuvo. Regina dormía dulcemente, de bruces, con algunas mechas de su cabellos cayéndole sobre el rostro.

Emma se quedó sin aire contemplando aquella bella imagen. Se pasó algunos minutos mirando a su diosa latina entregada a un profundo sueño.

Entonces, su plan cambió.  Levantó las sábanas y se echó en la cama, acercándose lentamente a Regina.

Levantó un poco el cuerpo de la morena, y se colocó lo máximo que pudo bajo ella, haciendo que la cabeza de Regina reposase entre sus pechos.

«¿Cómo entró, señorita Swan?»

La rubia se asustó al escuchar la voz ronca de la otra mujer a la que creía completamente dormida.

Sonrió y respondió

«Ninguna puerta del mundo podría separarme de usted, señora Mills»

La morena también sonrió

«Eso no responde a mi pregunta»

«Como no eres Rapunzel, tuve que usar el manzano que está al lado del balcón para subir a la torre y encontrar a mi princesa» respondió la rubia sonriendo

Regina levantó la cabeza de golpe

«¡Emma, espero que no hayas dañado mi manzano!»

«Regina, casi muero, estoy llena de golpes, todo para que pudieses dormir entre mis brazos, y ¿estás más preocupada por un maldito árbol?» preguntó Emma indignada

La morena sonrió, besó a la rubia y dijo

«¡Eres tan dramática, Emma Swan! Una caída de esas no te mataría. Tal vez te rompieses una pierna, una costilla o alguna otra cosa, pero nada más que eso» habló, haciendo poco caso

«¡Son unos cuatro metros de altura! ¡Es muerte segura!» dijo riendo «¿Llorarías sobre mi ataúd hecho por una muer carpintera y pedirías irte conmigo?» preguntó la rubia con tono guasón.

«No, sería la primera en escupir en tu cajón abierto» respondió la morena burlonamente

Se quedaron mirándose, hasta que Regina apoyó la cabeza en el cuello de Emma nuevamente, se aferró totalmente a la rubia, suspiró y dijo

«¡Estoy muy feliz de que hayas hecho todo eso para que pudiera dormir en tus brazos!»

«Sé que es tu nuevo lugar favorito en el mundo» dijo la rubia, mientras olía el cabello de la morena.

«Para que todo fuera más perfecto, ¿podrías cantar una canción para hacerme dormir?» dijo la morena de forma melindrosa

«¿Tienes preferencia por alguna?» preguntó Emma, acariciando los costados de Regina.

«¡Sorpréndeme!» dijo la morena, bostezando

Cuando Regina ya estaba casi quedándose dormida, debido al cansancio y, principalmente a las caricias que Emma le hacía en su cabello, costados y brazos, escuchó a la rubia cantar “Can’t help falling in love” de Elvis Presley, y se durmió, con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, amando todavía más a aquella mujer que la mantenía segura en sus brazos.

 


	8. El significado del Lisianthus

 

**_[Regina]_ **

Regina despertó al día siguiente palpando la cama buscando a Emma. Pero la rubia ya no estaba ahí. Se quedó desilusionada y confusa. Cuando miró para la almohada de al lado, vio que había un Lisianthus rojo encima.

La morena sabía que uno de los significados de esa flor era “la entrega amorosa”, la persona que la envía tiene deseos de mantener una relación con la persona que la recibe.

Esa especie es muy común en las regiones más desérticas de los Estados Unidos, como Texas, estado donde Regina nació y vivió hasta su edad adulta.

Cogió la flor y sonrió, mientras aspiraba su perfume. Solo Emma podría haber dejado aquella sorpresa allí, en su lecho, y se preguntó si la rubia conocía el significado del Lisianthus.

Se levantó de la cama sintiéndose revigorizada, sin acordarse de la última vez que había dormido tan bien, sin despertarse en medio de la noche asustada por las pesadillas que tenía con Daniel o con el accidente que sufrió o, más recientemente, a causa del mal sueño que tuvo con Emma.

Incluso la misma noche en que había dormido en el chale con la cuñada había tenido un sueño algo intranquilo, unos faros altos de un coche que venía en su dirección.

Se dirigió al baño. Colocó el Lisianthus en un vaso con agua encima del lavabo y, después de cepillarse los dientes, tomar un baño y ponerse sus pantalones negros de cuero, botas negras y camisa roja, bajó las escaleras y fue a tomar un café.

En la mesa solo estaban sentados Killian y la abuela Swan.

¿Dónde se había metido Emma? Era la pregunta que no salía de la mente de Regina, mientras comía.

La señora Swan y su nieto estaban conversando sobre el último viaje del muchacho, y él ya estaba hablando de embarcar en un crucero por las Bahamas, mientras que la anciana mostraba todo su pesar ante esa posibilidad ya que el nieto apenas había regresado a la granja.

«¿Te gustaría ir conmigo, Regi?» preguntaba el muchacho a su distraída cuñada «¿Regina?» prosiguió cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

La morena fue sacada de sus pensamientos por las preguntas del muchacho

«¿Qué?»

El rio y dijo

«Por lo visto tú ya estás viajando, ¿eh cuñada?»

«Disculpa, Killian, estaba pensando en asuntos que tengo pendientes» fue la única disculpa que se le ocurrió.

«Espero que no sea nada grave, querida» habló la abuela Swan, acariciando la mano de la viuda de su nieto.

«No, señora. Me estaba acordando de que tengo que ir a aquel hospital de Portland, en donde estuve internada después del accidente. Acostumbraba ir a visitar a algunos pacientes, principalmente a los que están en el ala infantil, y hace meses que no voy» por lo menos eso  no era del todo mentira, pensó la morena.

La señora pareció creer la disculpa de Regina, pero Killian la miró de una extraña manera, como si estuviese queriendo descubrir algo.

Él siempre percibió una “atmosfera” diferente entre su cuñada y su hermana y ayer se dio cuenta de que a Emma no le había gustado nada ver a la morena en sus brazos.

Después de tomar su café, Regina se fue hacia los establos. Ensilló a Rocinante y decidió ir a cabalgar por la propiedad.

No paraba de pensar en Emma. En la forma en como entró en su cuarto y después cantó una de sus canciones preferidas para que se durmiese y, por último, el gesto de dejar la flor para que la morena la encontrase al despertar.

En estos últimos días, la rubia no dejaba de sorprenderla. Nunca pensó que Emma pudiese ser tan romántica.

Solo tuvo contacto con su lado más dulce cuando se conocieron en el quiosco en la mansión de lo Nolan, después, desde ese momento, la cuñada siempre la trató con frialdad, crueldad y arrogancia.

Regina se estaba quedando cada vez más fascinada y apasionada por ese otro lado de la rubia y estaba dispuesta a entregarse de cuerpo y alma a esa mujer envolvente que la arrebataba con su personalidad tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo tan afectuosa.

Cuando estaba regresando a los establos, vio que Pongo, el dálmata de Emma, salía disparado del lugar, persiguiendo a un conejo.

Al verla acercase con Rocinante, el perro comenzó a saltar alrededor del caballo, moviendo el rabo y levantándose sobre la patas traseras.

Regina bajó del caballo sonriendo, mientras era “víctima” de la alegría del cachorro que la lamía y corría a su alrededor mendigando mimos.

«Hey, ¿y tu dueña?» preguntó al animal, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Pongo pareció entender la pregunta de la bella morena y salió disparado en dirección hacia la construcción vinícola que quedaba a algunos metros de distancia del establo.

Después de dejar a Rocinante en el box, la morena se encaminó hacia allí.

Al aproximarse al sitio, escuchó a una voz femenina decir

«¡Noté tanto tu ausencia, mi amor! ¡Pensé que no volverías!»

Al mirar por la puerta, pudo ver a Ariel abrazada a Emma, que estaba de espaldas a la pelirroja. La rubia se viró y Ariel la besó en la boca con pasión y desespero, como si quisiese matar con ese gesto toda la nostalgia que había sentido.

Los ojos de Regina asumieron un color más oscuro, apretó la mandíbula, mientras sus uñas se enterraban en la piel de sus manos.

¡No podía creer lo que estaba viendo! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota? Es obvio que Emma todavía mantenía una relación con la pelirroja y por lo visto la morena solo era una conquista más para la cuñada.

Tal vez todo no había sido sino una venganza de Emma contra ella.

¡Eso es, esperó cuatro años para hacerme pasar por un imbécil y caí en la trampa!, pensaba la morena mientras  regresaba a la hacienda.

Lo que acababa de presenciar echó por tierra todos los planes de Regina.

Emma Swan y ella jamás podrían tener un final feliz juntas, solo había sido un sueño de adolescente que la morena había alimentado pensando que Emma la amaba tanto como ella la amaba.

Entró en la casa resoplando de odio y refunfuñando entre dientes

«¡Rubia odiosa y pez piraña, un pareja perfecta!»

Granny, que limpiaba la cristalera de la sala, no entendió por qué la señora Mills-Swan parecía tan trastornada, pero se encogió de hombros y continuó con sus tareas.

Regina entró en su cuarto, cerró la puerta de golpe y tomó una decisión: se iría a Portland ese día. Necesitaba alejarse de Emma Swan, antes de hacer alguna tontería.

Tomo otro baño para enfriar la cabeza y el cuerpo, ya que su sangre corría ardiendo por las venas, y se puso un suéter negro de cuello alto y unos pantalones marrones, y salió rápidamente de la casa, ya que no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse con la cuñada.

Cuando estaba llegando al Mercedes, oyó la voz de August, el chico para todo de la hacienda, llamándola

«Señora Mills, la señorita Swan la está buscando» dijo el muchacho

Regina tuvo ganas de decirle que le dijera a la señorita Swan que se fuera al infierno, pero se controló y habló

«Augusto, tengo prisa, no tengo tiempo para las boberías de las señorita Swan» dijo esas dos últimas palabras con desprecio.

Cuando ya había entrado en el coche, lo oyó preguntar otra vez

«Pero, si ella pregunta a dónde ha ido, ¿qué le digo?»

Los ojos de la morena brillaron ante la idea que se le pasó por la cabeza y respondió

«Dígale que he ido a visitar a un amigo a Portland y que no sé a qué hora volveré» sonrió perversamente, asintió al muchacho y piso a fondo el acelerador.

**_[Emma]_ **

Emma abrió los ojos lentamente en aquella mañana y lo primero que vio hizo que una bella sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. La mujer más linda del mundo reposaba serenamente sobre su cuerpo.

La  rubia se podría quedar allí la vida entera, velando el sueño y apreciando los bellos rasgos de su diosa latina. No podía negar lo obvio: ¡amaba perdidamente a Regina Mills!

Y, en aquel momento, tomó una decisión: estaba dispuesta a olvidar el pasado y el hecho de que la morena se había casado con su hermano por interés.

Estaba decidida a confiar en Regina a partir de ahora, ya que, como bien dice Ruby, la verdadera cara de su amada podía ser muy bien ser aquella que Emma conoció hace cuatro años, y no la de la mujer aparentemente interesada que se casó con su hermano.

La rubia debía darle el beneficio de la duda a la morena y tener con ella una conversación sobre los verdaderos motivos que la llevaron a casarse con Robin.

Aspiro el perfume de los cabellos de la cuñada, mientras acariciaba sus costados. Sintió que Regina se aferraba todavía más a su cuerpo y decidió que era hora de levantarse, ya que si continuaba ahí no controlaría sus impulsos y acabaría por despertar a la morena para hacerle el amor y, en ese momento, Regina dormía tan apaciblemente, como si estuviese deseando ese descanso desde hace años, que Emma no quería robar esa expresión de paz que veía en su rostro.

Se levantó lentamente, tomando el mayor cuidado para no despertar a su amada y colocó una  almohada debajo de su cuerpo para que pensase que todavía estaba abrazada a la rubia.

Caminó en dirección al cuarto de su abuela, ya que sabía que la matriarca de la familia tenía un pequeño jardín particular en la terraza de su cuarto.

Al llegar vio azaleas, lirios de campo, entre otros tipos de flores.

Emma conocía algunas especies, porque su ex novia, Mulan, adoraba las flores y le había explicado el significado de muchas de ellas.

Cuando su mirada cayó en un jarrón en el borde del balcón, Emma sonrió. Había encontrado la flor perfecta para darle a Regina.

Estaba asombrada de que su abuela tuviese un ejemplar de aquella especie, en Maine, ya que el Lisianthus solo era común en las áreas desérticas del sur de los Estados Unidos.

Ciertamente la anciana Swan había pedido aquella especie recientemente al dueño de la pequeña floristería que había en Storybrooke.

Sonrió de forma traviesa y cogió una flor del jarrón, antes de que su abuela llegase y le echara una bronca por estar dañando su precioso jardín.

Volvió al cuarto y dejó el solitario ejemplar de Lisianthus en la almohada, rezando para que la morena entendiese el mensaje, siendo tejana probablemente sabría lo que esa flor significaba.

Se fue para su cuarto, se puso una camiseta negra, los vaqueros azul marino y sus botas marrones y salió de la casa después de tomarse sola un café.

A mitad de camino se encontró con August a quien pidió que cuando viese a Regina la avisase de que la esperaba en la construcción vinícola.

Emma paso un tiempo comprobando el equipamiento que Ariel había escogido y que sería utilizado en la producción de sidra de manzana que ambas pretendían comenzar a producir en sociedad.

Según la pelirroja, el abuelo de Emma había fracasado en la producción de vinos porque aquella región de Maine no poseía las condiciones climáticas adecuadas para la plantación de uvas, mientras que la manzana era una fruta que germinaba de forma fértil en aquella zona.

Más de una vez, Emma veía a Pongo entrar y salir del lugar, como si estuviese persiguiendo alguna cosa.

Ella jugó un poco con él, ya que hacía días que no lo veía y cuando estuvo cerca de la Llenadora Isobarométrica, sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás. Sonrió pensando que era Regina.

Al escuchar la voz de su novia, se quedó sin reaccionar. Solo consiguió ponerse de frente a la pelirroja y, en seguida, Ariel la beso apasionadamente con una ansia desmedida.

Emma devolvió el beso sintiéndose culpable por lo que había hecho y por lo que iba a decirle a la joven después de que sus labios se separasen.

Cuando el beso terminó, Ariel habló

«Ya avisé a mi padre de que el sábado vendrías a comer con nosotros y formalizaremos nuestra relación»

¡Mierda! Pensó Emma. Había olvidado completamente que el día anterior al viaje de Regina había pasado la noche con Ariel y le había dado a entender que tenía la intención de pedir su mano a su padre, Tritón, solo era necesario que ella marcase la fecha.

Pero, en aquel momento, ella no tenía ninguna esperanza de tener una relación con Regina, y, en gran parte, pretendía hacerse novia de la pelirroja para provocar a la morena, haciendo que su cuñada estuviese obligada a convivir en la Granja Swan con su futura esposa.

«¿Qué pasa bebé? Estás pensativa» dijo la pelirroja, dándose cuenta de que Emma estaba muy callada.

Emma respiró hondo, se llenó de valor y dijo

«Ariel, tenemos que hablar»

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y puso mirada preocupada

«¿Qué ha pasado Emma?» preguntó con voz cogida

La rubia se quedó todavía más tensa de lo que estaba.

No era muy conocida por su tacto y al ver la mirada de desilusión de la pelirroja, su sentimiento de culpa traspiraba por todos sus poros.

Decidió ser absolutamente sincera

«Estoy enamorada de otra persona» habló sin respirar, antes de perder el valor.

En el rostro de Ariel se vieron reflejadas varias reacciones: asombro, tristeza, decepción, y por fin, entendimiento.

«¿Entonces es verdad?» preguntó, mientras las  lágrimas caían copiosamente por su rostro.

Emma no comprendió la pregunta e indagó

«¿El qué?»

«Estás enamorada de tu cuñada, ¿no es verdad?» preguntó enojada

La rubia se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Era tan evidente?

«¿Por qué dices eso?» intentó disimular

«Porque algunas personas en Storybrooke comentan que te marchaste de aquí por su causa. Porque estabas enamorada de la mujer de tu hermano» la voz de la pelirroja seguía siendo triste.

«¿Qué?» Emma estaba atónita, ¿cómo era posible que algunas personas conocieran sus sentimientos por Regina? «¿Dónde escuchaste eso?» preguntó por fin.

«En el Rabbit Hole. Un día estaba allí y escuché cuando Leroy se lo estaba comentando a otra persona. En ese momento no le di mucha importancia, porque además de alcohólico, él es muy maledicente también, pero por lo visto es verdad, ¿no?» cuestionó, lloriqueando.

Claro, solo podía ser el lengua larga mayor de la ciudad el que estaba diseminando rumores sobre su vida, pensaba Emma enfadada, con ganas de pegarle en la cara al enano lenguaraz.

Se dio cuenta de que su novia todavía esperaba  una respuesta y resolvió ser franca.

«Sí, es ella de la que estoy enamorada. Intenté olvidarla, quería que nuestra relación funcionase, pero no vale la pena luchar contra lo imposible, Ariel. Ahora sé que nunca voy a dejar de amarla, por más que luche contra ese sentimiento»

«¡Te odio, Emma Swan!» dijo la pelirroja gritando «y espero que ella te haga muy infeliz!» tras decir eso, salió corriendo, dejando a la rubia entristecida.

No hubiera querido herir a Ariel, sabía que la joven llevaba enamorada de ella muchos años, y el enfado de la pelirroja era más que comprensible, ya que, de cierta forma, la usó para olvidar y provocar a Regina.

Pasado un tiempo, recuperada de la conversación que había tenido con su ahora ex novia, Emma salió de la construcción vinícola y casi se chocó con August que venía apresuradamente en su dirección.

«Calma, August, parece que vas a apagar un fuego» dijo la rubia riendo.

«Disculpe, señorita Swan, es porque una de las yeguas se encuentra mal y le estoy llevando al veterinario la inyección que tiene que ponerle» explicó el muchacho.

«¡Todo bien, August! Y ya te dije que puedes llamarme Emma» dijo sonriendo y añadió «Ah, ¿viste a Regina?»

«Sí. Pero me dijo que no podía encontrarse contigo porque tenía prisa para ir a visitar a un amigo en Portland» dijo el muchacho, sin decirle lo que había  dicho Regina sobre las bobería de la señorita Swan.

«¿Qué? ¿Qué amigo?» preguntó Emma, ya enfurecida.

«No me dio ningún nombre, solo me dijo que no sabía a la hora que volvería» explicó el muchacho, totalmente ajeno a la rabia que consumía todo el cuerpo de Emma.

«Bien, August, puedes irte» dijo y se dirigió a la casa, con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que la imagen de Regina encontrándose con un hombre misterioso no salía de su cabeza.

**_[Regina]_ **

La morena decidió ir a visitar el hospital donde estuvo internada durante cuatro meses de su vida, 108 días inconsciente y el resto en recuperación debido a las heridas que sufrió en el accidente con Robin.

Regina contribuía financieramente con esa institución y, siempre que le era posible, visitaba a los pacientes que estaban internados allí, principalmente a los niños enfermos, ya que sentía la necesidad de llevar esperanza a aquellas pequeñas criaturas que ya pasaban por tantas pruebas, incluso con pocos años de vida.

Después de hacer conversado con un niño de 10 años que tenía leucemia y estaba esperando un donante desde hacía un año, y que mientras tanto combatía el avance de la dolencia en ese hospital, Regina decidió marcharse, sintiéndose impotente porque no podía ayudarlo.

Por lo menos el tiempo que pasó en el hospital sirvió para olvidar un poco a Emma Swan y a su novia.

Cuando pasó por delante de un cine de barrio, vio que estaban exhibiendo un maratón de películas de Vivien Leigh. Adoraba a esa actriz desde que había visto por primera vez “Lo que el viento se llevó”

Vio que todavía era temprano y podía ver, por lo menos, una película y tendría tiempo de volver a la granja antes del anochecer.

Vio que la sesión para “Un tranvía llamado deseo” iba a empezar en menos de 15 minutos, compró el ticket y entró en la sala, llevando un sándwich natural en una mano y un juego de manzana en la otra.

Quedó, una vez más, maravillada con las intensas interpretaciones de Marlon Brandon y Vivien Leigh y cuando la película acabó, salió del cine y cogió rumbo a Storybrooke.

No quería pensar que dentro de poco estaría nuevamente cerca de Emma. Intentaría evitarla a toda costa, porque sabía que no se resistiría a los encantos de la rubia, si ella decidía continuar con aquel juego de provocación.

Cuando faltaban alrededor de 30 Km para llegar a la ciudad, el motor del Mercedes comenzó a fallar. La morena aparcó, bajó del coche, abrió el capó y se quedó mirando para aquellos engranajes deseando que con un toque de magia el vehículo volviese a funcionar.

Como los males no vienen de uno en uno, además de no pasar nadie por aquella zona  que pudiera ayudarla, comenzó a llover torrencialmente y tuvo que entrar en el coche para no empaparse y coger un resfriado.

Ya había anochecido y la lluvia no paraba. Además de eso, su móvil no daba señal. Ya eran más de las 21:00 y probablemente todos estarían preocupados por ella en la granja.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido imprudente al salir de aquella manera de casa, sin dar cuentas a nadie y solo habiéndole dicho a Agust que iba a visitar a un amigo.

¡Pero todo era culpa de Emma Swan!, pensaba mientras golpeaba en volante del coche.

La cuñada era la culpable de que se comportara así, como una adolescente enamorada, celosa e inconsecuente.

No lo podía negar más:¡amaba a aquella maldita rubia!

Probablemente se enamoró de ella el mismo día que la conoció, pero no supo identificar el sentimiento porque todavía pensaba que Daniel había sido su único y verdadero amor y, además ya estaba comprometida con Robin y no quería decepcionarlo, cuando él siempre se había mostrado bondadoso con ella.

Cuando la lluvia finalmente cesó, Regina salió del coche, cogió una linterna, pidiendo a todas las entidades divinas que pasase un coche y que el conductor no fuese un psicópata.

Inesperadamente, vio los faros de una camioneta acercarse a donde ella estaba. El coche paró y un señor mayor, con apariencia bastante simpática, le preguntó si quería que la llevara.

La morena dudó, pero el hombre parecía inofensivo y bueno, sin hablar que no quería pasar la noche allí, rodeada de matorrales por todos lados, solo con el Mercedes para resguardarse, mientras escuchaba el graznido de las lechuzas. Definitivamente esto parecía la escena de una película de terror.

Al entrar en el coche, entabló una conversación con el hombre que hablaba por los codos. Descubrió que había trabajado durante años en la granja Swan y que había sido amigo de infancia de Leopold Swan, el patriarca de la familia.

Al llegar a la ciudad, Regina le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella cogería un taxi hasta la hacienda. Pero el hombre le dijo que no sería ningún inconveniente llevarla hasta allá.

La morena aceptó de buen grado el ofrecimiento, ya que seguramente hubiera sido complicado encontrar un taxi a esa hora, pero no quería abusar de la amabilidad del hombre.

Cuando el coche se acercó al portón de entrada de la hacienda, miró el móvil y vio que ya eran casi las 23:00.

¡Mierda! Pensó.

¿Habría alguien despierto esperándola? Tal vez Granny o la propia señora Swan. Se despidió del amable hombre y caminó pesadamente hasta la casa.

Cuando estaba terminando de subir los escalones de la entrada, con la cabeza baja, oyó, cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente

«¿Se puede saber dónde diablos estabas?»

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo. Pertenecía a la mujer más insoportable que Regina conocía. La mujer que amaba. Su cuñada, Emma Swan.

 


	9. ¡Me vuelves loca!

 

_[ **Regina y Emma]**_

_«¿Se puede saber dónde diablos estabas?»_

_Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo. Pertenecía a la mujer más insoportable que Regina conocía. La mujer que amaba. Su cuñada, Emma Swan._

Lo primero que vio Regina fueron los pies descalzos de Emma. Lo segundo, los vaqueros azul marino que la rubia llevaba, que parecían haber sido cosidos a sus piernas.

Lo siguiente, las manos apoyadas en sus caderas sobre  el top blanco que la cuñada llevaba y que se amoldaba completamente a los definidos músculos de su abdomen y a sus exuberantes pechos.

Oh, ¡eso no es justo! Pensó, admirando la belleza de su amada.

Finalmente, sus miradas se encontraron, y tanto los marrones como los verdes parecían soltar chispas, tal era la furia, mezclada con deseo, que las dos mujeres intentaban, en vano, controlar.

«¡Estoy esperando explicaciones, Regina Mills!» prosiguió la rubia

«Pues vas a continuar esperando, porque no pretendo darte ninguna» dijo la morena, exasperada con el tono de la rubia.

«¿Quieres decir que sales de casa temprano en la mañana, dejas a todo el mundo preocupado, vuelves casi ya siendo otro día y te niegas a dar explicaciones? ¡Así no es como pretendo llevar una relación!» habló Emma, casi gritando.

«¡Por lo que a mí me consta, no somos novias y mucho menos estamos casadas para que te tenga que dar explicaciones sobre mi vida! ¡Ve a pedírselas a tu “enamorada”, aquella con la que te estabas agarrando esta mañana en la construcción vinícola!» rugió la morena entre dientes, ya había perdido completamente la paciencia ante la actitud de la cuñada.

«¿Me estabas espiando, señora Mills? ¡Qué cosa más fea! ¿No me digas que estás celosa? ¿Es por eso que decidiste huir de casa otra vez?» preguntó la rubia insolente con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

«¡No seas ridícula, Emma Swan! Poco me importa con quién te vayas a la cama» mintió descaradamente «y si no quieres ser vista fornicando por ahí con tus amantes, te sugiero que te busques lugares más reservados para ahorrarnos escenas tan repugnantes»

«No recuerdo que encontraras repugnante mi forma de tener sexo cuando estaba entre tus piernas» mientras hablaba se iba acercando más a la morena.

«¿Ah, aquello? ¡Prácticamente me forzaste, casi fue violación!» dijo la morena enfurecida.

«¡Las mujeres violadas no acostumbran a correrse en la boca de sus agresores!» rebatió la rubia con rabia.

Regina tragó en seco. No sabía cómo contestar a la última frase de Emma.

«Estoy harta de esta discusión absurda. Así que, sal de mi vista porque quiero a ir a mi cuarto. Ha sido un día cansado y después de esta pelotera inútil se ha hecho peor» fue lo que consiguió decir, estaba realmente enfadada.

«No te vas a ir de aquí, hasta que no me digas dónde estuviste, lo que pasó con tu Mercedes y quién estaba conduciendo aquel coche que te trajo» habló señalando para la verja de entrada de la hacienda, donde la camioneta se había quedado un momento hasta que la morena hubo bajado del vehículo.

Regina miró de forma incrédula para la cuñada y dijo

«¡Lo que me faltaba! Nunca di justificación de mi vida a nadie, señorita Swan, ni siquiera a tu hermano, y no pretendo comenzar contigo»

Emma invadió el resto del espacio personal de la morena y habló entre dientes

«No pensé que fueras hacer conmigo lo que hiciste con mi hermano. Ya puedes decir adiós a tus amantes ocasionales, señora Mills, porque no tolero las traiciones, antes de que eso pase, te amarro a mi cama para garantizar que serás solo mía y de nadie más»

Regina no sabía de lo que la rubia estaba hablando: ¿qué amantes?

Su cuerpo tembló ante el tono de amenaza y posesivo de Emma. Podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de la rubia sobre sus labios.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y cuando volvió a abrirlos, dijo pausadamente

«Voy a entrar en casa ahora, no voy a darte ninguna explicación y me voy  a mi cuarto a descansar, porque estoy exhausta» y enseguida rodeó el cuerpo de la rubia y anduvo majestuosamente hacia el interior de la casa.

Cuando había llegado a la sala, cerca de las escaleras, sintió una mano en su brazo, girándola hacia atrás, y su cuerpo chocó contra el de Emma que la abrazaba con fuerza, pegándose completamente a la morena.

«No, señora Mills, hoy vas a dormir conmigo en mi cuarto, porque echo de menos sentir tu piel sobre la mía» susurró la rubia llena de excitación y, antes de que Regina pudiese esbozar cualquier reacción, pegó sus labios a los de la morena.

Sus cabezas se movían en sentidos opuestos, al mismo tiempo que sus bocas y lenguas se acariciaban saboreando aquel momento de puro ardor.

Los cuerpos inflamados por el deseo, ansiosos por librarse de la barrera impuesta por las ropas.

Regina no conseguía resistirse a Emma. Y no ofreció resistencia cuando la rubia la levantó en brazos y la condujo hacia su habitación.

La morena enlazó los brazos alrededor del cuello de la cuñada, mientras que sus labios permanecían unidos.

Al entrar en el cuarto, Emma bajó delicadamente a Regina. Quería que el acto de amor no fuese agresivo como la primera vez, pretendía amar a _su_ mujer con ternura, saboreando cada parcela del cuerpo de la morena.

Llevó lentamente a su amada hasta la cama con dosel que tenía en el cuarto.

La morena estaba enteramente fascinada por aquella Emma dulce y amable que acariciaba su rostro con los dedos de la mano derecha.

Las defensas que todavía quedaban cayeron al suelo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron y Regina vio pasión y cariño reflejados en el verde profundo de la mirada de la rubia.

Emma colocó las manos debajo del suéter de la morena y comenzó a levantarlo. Regina se estremeció ante aquel toque, sintió sus rodillas flaquear.

La prenda fue tirada al vuelo y la morena ardió de deseo cuando la rubia se libró de su top, exponiendo su abdomen desnudo.

Se quedaron mirando con lascivia los sujetadores que todavía cubrían sus pechos, el de la morena era de encaje negro y la rubia usaba uno de algodón blanco.

Sus manos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron a los broches frontales de los sujetadores.

Cuando Regina vio los pechos de Emma expuestos, no se contuvo, y acarició con los pulgares los pezones hinchados de la cuñada, mientras que la rubia inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando aquella caricia.

Enseguida, Emma desabrochó y bajó la cremallera de los pantalones de la mujer amada, mientras chupaba un punto específico del cuello de Regina que probablemente quedaría marcado.

La rubia se quedó de rodillas, bajó los pantalones de la cuñada y, a continuación, también le quitó los zapatos.

Permaneció de rodillas contemplando fijamente las braguitas negras que estaban pegadas al sexo mojado de Regina.

La boca de Emma se hizo agua y no contuvo el ímpetu de chupar el sexo de la morena, que todavía estaba cubierto por la lencería.

Regina jadeaba ante la excitación  y alzó los brazos, agarrándose a la estructura de madera que sostenía la cortina de lino que rodeaba la cama.

Emma presionaba las nalgas de la morena con las manos, empujándola hacia su boca, empapando aún más el sexo de Regina.

La rubia interrumpió el sexo oral y sentó a la morena a los pies de la cama.

Regina levantó sus manos hasta el botón y la cremallera de los vaqueros de la rubia, quitándoselos rápidamente, mientras que sus ojos castaños miraban fijamente el par esmeralda.

Se quedó extasiada  al comprobar que la rubia llevaba una braguitas de encaje rojo, diferente al sujetador, no se resistió y pasó los dedos índice y medio entre las piernas de Emma para sentir su humedad.

La rubia echó la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar de esa caricia tan erótica.

Después, Emma interrumpió la caricia que la morena le hacía entre sus muslos, la tomó de la mano y la echó suavemente en la cama, retirando despacio las bragas de la cuñada. Mientras  iba bajando la prenda, iba dejando un rastro de besos por las piernas de su amada.

Seguidamente se quitó sus bragas, quedándose completamente desnuda delante de Regina, que, con la cabeza erguida y con los ojos inflamados de deseo, admiraba la belleza del cuerpo desnudo de _su_ rubia.

Regina, todavía apoyada en los codos, comenzó a arrastrase por la cama, impulsándose con los pies. Emma gateaba acercándose cada más a ella. Se besaron nuevamente, rozando las lenguas que se entrelazaban dentro de sus bocas.

Emma mordió levemente  el labio inferior de la cuñada, masajeando con los dedos el clítoris de Regina.

Enseguida, separó los pequeños labios del sexo de _su_ mujer e introdujo el dedo índice en la cavidad tan húmeda y caliente haciendo movimientos circulares, mientras con la palma de la mano continuaba acariciando el rígido nervio de la morena.

Regina gimió dentro de la boca de Emma al sentir la invasión.

«¿Tienes idea de cuánto te deseo, señora Mills?» susurró la rubia con una voz embargada de deseo junto al oído de la morena.

Regina jadeó y agarró el cabello de Emma con una mano, mientras la rubia chupaba el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de su amada, y con la otra mano se agarró a los fuertes bíceps de la cuñada.

La morena estaba totalmente entregada a la rubia.

Emma retiró el dedo del sexo de Regina, lamiéndolo enseguida, la morena, al ver ese gesto tan erótico, sintió un ardor recorrer todo su cuerpo y derramarse entre sus piernas.

La rubia tiraba del cabello de Regina hacia atrás para tener mayor acceso a su cuello.

Pasó su lengua por toda  aquella zona del cuerpo de la cuñada y descendió hasta los pechos, dejando un rastro de saliva por el camino.

Rodeó los pezones de la morena con su lengua, y a continuación, succionó cada uno de ellos con su boca, mordiéndolos suavemente, sintiéndose orgullosa al ver cómo estaban de endurecidos.

Emma continuaba viajando por el cuerpo de Regina. Dejó su rastro mojado también en la barriga y en el vientre de la mujer y, cuando llegó a las piernas de su amada, restregó su nariz en su clítoris, oliendo el aroma a excitación de su hembra.

Pasó toda su lengua por la entrada del sexo de la morena, chupando, a continuación,  todo el nervio hinchado de la cuñada.

Regina se agarró al respaldar de la cama, sintiendo su centro ser devorado por la boca caliente y húmeda de Emma que estaba con la cara metida entre sus muslos.

Pero la morena no quería correrse en la boca de la rubia, ella quería sentir el peso de Emma sobre su cuerpo.

«¡Quie…ro sentir…te sobre mí!» pidió con voz entrecortada y jadeante.

La rubia entendió la súplica de la amada, se levantó y se echó sobre ella. Cogió la mano de la morena y la colocó en su propio sexo diciendo

«¡Este es el efecto que provocas en mí, mi Reina!»

Regina gimió al sentir el sexo empapado de Emma. La rubia separó las piernas de la morena, colocándose entre sus muslos, juntando sus sexos para, enseguida, apoyada en sus manos, colocadas a cada lado del busto de su amada, comenzar a cabalgar lentamente el cuerpo de la otra mujer, dejando sus espaldas arqueadas.

La morena llevó sus manos a los pechos de Emma, masajeándolos lentamente. Rodeó las caderas de la rubia con sus piernas, presionando con los talones las nalgas de su mujer, aumentado todavía más la fricción entre sus sexos.

«¡Me…vuelves…loca!» dijo Emma, entre embestida y embestida.

Regina inclinó la cabeza al sentir cómo el fuego comenzaba a consumirla. La rubia se echó completamente sobre el cuerpo de la morena, haciendo que sus pechos también se tocasen.

Emma aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, y Regina aceleró el  movimiento de sus caderas.

Los ojos estaban cerrados, la morena se mordió el labio inferior, mientras la rubia estaba con su rostro enterrado en el cuello de la cuñada.

«¡Te…amo!» murmuró una jadeante Regina, a punto de estallar

«¡Yo te…amo…más!» admitió también una jadeante rubia, casi en un susurro.

Y envueltas por la belleza del momento, entre gemidos de placer y declaraciones de amor, oyendo el respaldo de la cama colisionar contra la pared del cuarto al mismo tiempo que los cuerpos se restregaban con mayor rapidez en la cama, las dos mujeres llegaron juntas al orgasmo más intenso que jamás sintieron en sus vidas.

Por un instante, perdieron completamente la consciencia, cuando violentos espasmos recorrieron todas las terminaciones nerviosas de sus cuerpos bañados en sudor.

Cuando recobraron los sentidos, la primera en hablar fue Emma.

«¿Quién era el de camioneta?»

Regina rio al ver aflorando otra vez la naturaleza celosa de la rubia

«Un señor mayor que me recogió, Emma, porque el Mercedes se paró a 30 kilómetros de aquí»

«¿Fuiste a ver a un amigo a Portland o solo se lo dijiste a August para provocarme?» continuaba con el interrogatorio.

«¡Las dos cosas! Oculte el hecho de que el amigo es un niño de 10 años al que están tratando de leucemia en el hospital donde estuve ingresada» dijo la morena, acariciando el cabello rubia de su amada

Emma miró admirada a Regina, desconocía ese lado tan altruista de la morena.

«¡Me lo podrías haber dicho cuando llegaste!» dijo la rubia

«¡Quería provocarte! Estaba celosa porque te vi con tu enamorada» dijo, con mirada triste.

Emma se irguió un poco más y besó los labios de la morena

«Terminamos. Si te hubieras  esperado a que el beso acabara, habrías escuchado que le dije cuánto te amo» esclareció sonriendo «Y, por favor, ¡deja de provocarme! Me vuelvo muy irracional cuando estás muy cerca de otra persona» concluyó rozando su nariz con la de la otra mujer.

«Tu lado posesivo me excita, señorita Swan, así que no prometo nada» dijo la morena, de forma burlona.

«¡Eres una provocadora nata, señora Mills! Ya veo que tendré que encerrarte en una torre, lejos de los ojos codiciosos de los demás» mientras hablaba, besaba todo el rostro de su amada.

Regina agarró la cabeza de la rubia, haciendo que detuviese las caricias. Enterró los dedos en los rizos dorados de la mujer que amaba.

«¡Te amo  tanto Emma! Despiertas en mí sentimientos y sensaciones que desconocía. Amé a alguien en el pasado, pero no tan intensamente como ahora» dijo emocionada.

«¿Amabas a Robin» preguntó sorprendida

Regina desvió la mirada y dijo contrariada

«No, a mi primer marido, Daniel»

Emma se quedó asombrada al escuchar aquella novedad

«No sabía que ya habías estado casada»

«Sí, él murió año y medio después de casarnos» la morena estaba emocionada, ante aquellos tristes recuerdos, pero sentía la necesidad de aclarar todo, para que no quedase ningún asunto pendiente entre ellas.

Emma percibió la tristeza en la mirada de su amada y la besó tiernamente, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

«Lo siento mucho» no quería continuar con aquel tema que parecía perturbar tanto a Regina.

Ya habría otras oportunidades para que hablase sobre su primer marido.

Sin embargo, Emma precisaba conocer el motivo que llevó a la morena a casarse con su hermano

«¿Te casaste con Robin por interés?» preguntó por fin.

Regina volvió a mirar a la rubia a los ojos y dijo.

«¡No! Me casé con él porque me sentía muy sola. No pensé que sería capaz de amar a nadie más, después de haber perdido a Daniel» las lágrimas descendían por su rostro «Entonces, cuando apareció Robin y me trató con tanta delicadeza y atención, mostrándose tan apasionado, acabé aceptando lo que tenía para ofrecerme, y aunque no lo amaba, siempre lo respeté. No sé de dónde has sacado esa idea de que tengo amantes ocasionales. ¡Solo traicioné a Robin contigo, Emma!» sus ojos bañados en lágrimas miraban los esmeraldas cuando terminó de hablar.

Emma no podía dejar de creer en la verdad que veía reflejada en aquellos hermosos ojos marrones

«Escuché una conversación que mantuviste con tu madre el día de la boda, cuando le dijiste que no amabas a mi hermano y Cora afirmó que eso no importaba, e insinuó que podrías tener amantes, ya que mi hermano te perdonaría tu infidelidad, ya que su devoción por ti era muy grande» aclaró Emma.

Regina se acordaba de pedazos de esa conversación que mantuvo con Cora el día de la boda.

«Mi madre ha sufrido mucho en  la vida, Emma. Pasamos por muchas dificultades desde que mi padre murió y ella tuvo que hacer cosas que prefiero no comentar, pero eso acabó agriando su carácter. Cora se volvió una mujer amarga, interesada, descreída del amor. Todo ese discurso que oíste en el día de la boda me pasé escuchándolo toda mi infancia y adolescencia, pero nunca le di la razón» dejo de hablar un momento «¿Acaso escuchaste lo que dije después?» preguntó finalmente.

«No» Emma se acordaba de que solo había escuchado a Regina, y que Regina se había quedo callada.

«Ese día en cuestión, yo debía estar tan distraída, preocupada por no herir a tu hermano, que ni me acuerdo de haber escuchado que me decía esas cosas» dijo con sinceridad.

Emma apoyó la cabeza entre los pechos de Regina, reflexionando sobre todo aquello que acababa de oír, pensando en lo mal que había juzgado a su cuñada, y lágrimas de tristeza, culpa y arrepentimiento descendieron por sus mejillas.

«¡Deseé su muerte!»

La morena que estaba alisando el cabello de su amada, interrumpió el gesto al notar las lágrimas de Emma cayendo en sus pechos desnudos y miro a la rubia con una mezcla de incredulidad y aprensión.

 

Emma continuaba llorando copiosamente echada sobre el cuello de su mujer.

Regina estaba angustiada, sintiéndose impotente, quería ayudar a su amada, pero no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar para apaciguar el sufrimiento de la rubia.

Temía que después de aquella súbita revelación, Emma volviese a ser agresiva, fría y distante, como en los últimos cuatro años. Era probable que la rubia la culpase por haberla hecho desear la muerte de su hermano.

La morena nunca imaginó que el sentimiento que Emma nutría por ella tuviese tal magnitud.

Algunos  días atrás, pensaba que la cuñada solamente la odiaba por considerarla una caza fortunas que se había casado con su hermano por interés, y de haberla besado cuando ya estaba comprometida con él.

«Emma, mi amor, no te sientas así. Tu hermano murió debido a una fatalidad, no porque desearas su muerte» mientras hablaba con tono afligido, acariciaba los largos cabellos dorados de su amada.

La rubia continuaba llorando y no contestó a la morena. Regina se estaba poniendo cada vez más aprensiva, no quería que después de haber conseguido finalmente hablar abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos, Emma volviese a alejarse.

No soportaría ser otra vez la diana del desprecio de la mujer que amaba.

Giró su cuerpo hacia el de la cuñada y comenzó a acariciar aquel rostro bello que tanto amaba y que ahora estaba bañado en lágrimas.

Besó la punta de la nariz de Emma, que estaba roja y comenzó a secar con sus labios las lágrimas que caían copiosamente de sus bellos ojos verdes.

De repente, la rubia enredó los dedos en los cabellos de la morena y la atrajo hacia un apasionado beso, mientras su otra mano se deslizaba por la espalda de Regina y apretaba sus nalgas.

«¡Hazme el amor!» pidió la rubia en un susurro cercano a los labios de la morena.

Regina comprendió que Emma no quería hablar sobre la muerte del hermano y, en aquel momento, iba a respetar el deseo de la rubia, pero sabía que necesitaban tener esa conversación tarde o temprano, pues no iba a permitir que su amada continuase culpándose por lo que le pasó a Robin.

Tímidamente, comenzó a besar el cuello de Emma. Regina se estaba sintiendo como una virgen. Era la primera vez que la rubia permitía que ella asumiese el control durante el sexo.

Decidió explorar el cuerpo de su mujer de la misma manera en que Emma hacía con ella.

Depositó suaves besos en su cuello y pasó su húmeda lengua sobre los pezones de su amada, que se arqueaba y gemía de placer por aquella caricia.

Regina percibió que iba por el camino correcto. Chupó uno de los pezones hinchados de Emma, mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba lentamente por el abdomen de la rubia, arañando la piel de la barriga de su amada que continuaba jadeando de deseo como respuesta.

La morena pasó al otro pezón, chupándolo, golpeándolo con la punta de la lengua, notando cómo Emma se erizaba ante aquel contacto.

Después de untar con su saliva todo el contorno de los pechos de la rubia, Regina decidió morder la piel del abdomen, pues adoraba aquella parte del cuerpo de su mujer.

Emma deliraba de placer, se sorprendía de la desenvoltura de Regina. Nunca imaginó que pudiese sentir tanto placer siendo dominada por otra mujer, ya que generalmente era ella la activa cuando se relacionaba sexualmente con sus amantes.

Mientras chupaba, mordisqueaba y lamía el abdomen de Emma, la morena colocó una mano entre las piernas de la rubia, y gimió al constatar cuán húmeda estaba su mujer.

Emma alzó las caderas buscando acercar más su sexo a los dedos de Regina que estaban trazando círculos sobre su clítoris. La morena, no pudiendo aguantar más, bajó y se paró ante las piernas de su amada.

Cuando tuvo delante ese sexo rosado y húmedo, no resistió y apoyó la boca en el nervio que latía de excitación.

Comenzó a chupar a Emma con voracidad, saboreando cada parte del sexo de la rubia, sus labios ya estaban manchados por el líquido viscoso que emanaba del sexo de su hembra.

La rubia llevó sus manos a sus propios cabellos, levantó las caderas, y sintió a Regina agarrar sus caderas y sosteniéndola por las nalgas y empujando el centro de placer de la rubia contra su boca.

Emma ya estaba a punto de correrse en la boca de su mujer, pero quería que Regina también llegase al orgasmo junto a ella.

«¡Mi…vida…sube en..ci..ma de mí!» imploró en un susurro casi sin aire.

Regina todavía estaba deleitándose con el sexo de su amada cuando escuchó su pedido. Sintió cierto temor al imaginar que estaba haciendo algo equivocado, sin embargo atendió la súplica de Emma.

«Quiero sentir mi sabor en su boca» habló la rubia inflamada de deseo, adentrándose en esos abrasadores ojos marrones y, enseguida, pasó la lengua por los labios de la morena, que ardió al contacto, uniendo sus labios a los de Emma.

Entreabrieron los labios y se quedaron intercambiando salivas y saboreando el “sabor” de Emma, mientras sus lenguas se enroscaban dentro de sus bocas.

El beso fue interrumpido y Emma cogió la mano derecha de Regina, chupando alternativamente el dedo índice, el medio y el anular, mientras la morena observaba ese gesto con ojos que brillaban de deseo.

«Quiero ser tuya, mi amor» murmuró la rubia, guiando la mano de la morena y colocándola entre sus piernas.

Regina gimió al mismo tiempo que penetró a Emma con los tres dedos que, poco antes, fueron chupados por la rubia.

Emma jadeó y levantó la cabeza de la almohada mientras era embestida por su mujer.

Los dedos entraban en su vagina con rapidez, mientras que la rubia aceleraba el ritmo de sus caderas y se agarraba con la mano izquierda al cuello de Regina, atrayéndola para otro beso.

«Amor..fro..tate en mi mus…lo» susurró Emma cerca de los labios de la morena, entre gemido y gemido.

Regina colocó su sexo sobre el muslo derecho de la rubia y comenzó a friccionarlo, chocando su clítoris contra la piel suave de la pierna de su amada, cada vez que la embestía.

La morena agarró con la mano izquierda el cabello de la rubia y la besó enseguida, percibiendo que el cuerpo de su amada se tensaba, y a continuación, notó  cómo un líquido caliente corría por sus dedos, mientras que los labios de Emma temblaban y los ojos parpadeaban.

Al notar que su mujer se estaba corriendo, Regina aumentó el roce en la pierna de la rubia y llegó al orgasmo balbuciendo un “te amo” y oyendo de boca de Emma, arrebata por el placer, la misma declaración de amor.

Regina cayó exhausta sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, que la envolvió entre sus brazos, y las dos mujeres permanecieron escuchando sus corazones latiendo apresuradamente, mientras los recuerdos de un triste día se hacían camino en la mente de ambas.

 


	10. Flashback. La muerte de Robin. Parte I y II

 

**_Boston. Dos años y cuatro meses atrás_ **

**_[Emma]_ **

La rubia estaba, una vez más, echada en la cama de una mujer prácticamente desconocida. Una italiana llamada Teresa que había conocido en una fiesta en la casa de un amigo gay.

La morena de ojos marrones y cabellos negros se asemejaba físicamente a otra mujer que Emma deseaba ardientemente olvidar.

Aunque era consciente de que acercándose a copias descoloridas de Regina no era el medio más adecuado para alcanzar su objetivo.

Mientras Teresa reposaba serenamente en su regazo, la rubia se acordaba de aquella conversación que tuvo poco antes con su hermano por teléfono

R: «Emma, ¿no vas a venir?» preguntaba exasperado el hermano

E: «Desgraciadamente no, Robin. Estoy muy feliz por los dos» mintió descaradamente, estaba rota por dentro «Dile a Regina que le mando mis felicitaciones. Pero tengo que terminar un proyecto este fin de semana, es un trabajo que tenía que haber acabado hace algún tiempo y me jefe está que trina»

R:«Emma, no sé por qué necesitas ese empleo en Boston, cuando podrías estar a mi lado en la granja» hablaba Robin, con fastidio.

E:«Ya te lo he explicado muchas veces, lo hago por experiencia, ya sabes que me gustan los desafíos. De esta formar estaré más preparada para asumir una de las gerencias de la empresa familiar» replicó Emma, cansada de tener que dar aquella inconsistente disculpa por enésima vez.

R:«¡Te extraño mucho, hermana!» dijo con tono triste «Hasta Killian está aquí, solo faltas tú!» argumentaba Robin «¡Quiero entender por qué estás tan distante de nosotros, de mí principalmente! ¡Estábamos tan unidos! Siento nostalgia de aquellos tiempos en que yo era tu mejor amigo y confidente» concluyó con un hilo de voz.

Emma al otro lado de la línea intentaba controlar inútilmente las lágrimas.

 _¡Disculpa, hermano, pero me he enamorado de tu mujer y ahora me follo a otras para intentar olvidarla! ¿Serías comprensivo si te dijera la verdad?_ Pensaba Emma.

E: «¡Lo siento mucho Robin! Pero prometo que estaré allí el día de Acción de Gracias» dijo por fin.

Oyó al hermano suspirar al otro lado de la línea

R: «Bien, ¡algo es algo! Todos te echamos de menos y deseo sinceramente que vengas en noviembre. ¡Te queremos!»

E: «Yo también os quiero» dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando apagó el móvil, las lágrimas caían descontroladas por su rostro y Emma cayó al suelo.

¡Regina estaba embarazada! Se había hecho le prueba hacía tres días y, a fines de semana, habría una gran fiesta en la hacienda para celebrar el acontecimiento.

Ahora, más que nunca, Emma necesitaba arrancar a la morena de sus pensamientos y de su corazón.

La última vez que estuvo en la granja fue con motivo de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su abuela. Y aquel fin de semana no le había dejado buenos recuerdos.

La primera noche, como su cuarto estaba al lado del de Robin y Regina, en el primer piso, tuvo la certeza de que había escuchado a la pareja haciendo el amor, y aquello sirvió para sembrar odio y celos en el corazón de la rubia.

Esa misma noche decidió que dormiría en el antiguo cuarto de los padres, el único que quedaba en el piso de abajo, y que estaba en desuso desde el fallecimiento de James y Margaret Swan.

Tenía miedo de perder su salud mental si continuaba en su cuarto al lado del dormitorio de la joven pareja, y, al otro día, dio una disculpa cualquiera a la abuela por el cambio de cuarto.

Emma volvió a la realidad y como si no bastasen los recuerdos dolorosos de aquel fin de semana, Laura Pausini estaba cantando “Due Innamorati come noi” en el equipo que la italiana  había encendido para dar un “clima” romántico a la noche.

La frase que sonaba en ese momento era

(Perchè c’è sempre una magia/tra la tua anima y la mia)

(Porque siempre hay una magia/entre tu alma y la mía)

Frase que hizo que la rubia se acordase inmediatamente del momento mágico compartido con Regina en el quiosco, el día del baile de disfraces.

Decidió que ya era hora de irse. Giró lentamente el cuerpo de Teresa, colocándola de lado, ya que no quería despertar a la mujer.

Salió de cama y cuando estaba terminando de vestirse, oyó a la italiana

«¿Ya te vas, ragazza bella?»

Se giró lentamente, un poco contrariada

«¡Sí!» fue lo único que consiguió decir.

Teresa pareció desilusionada y apuntó

«Pero, ¿vas a llamarme?»

«¡Claro!» respondió rápidamente, ya que quería salir rápido de ahí, aunque no tenía la intención de seguir viéndose con la italiana.

La mujer pareció conformarse y la acompañó hasta la puerta, se despidieron con un beso y Emma salió del loft de la italiana.

Condujo su moto Ducati 108 amarilla hasta el edificio donde compartía apartamento con Ruby.

Al entrar en el piso, vio que su amiga no estaba, cogió una botella de vodka y se dirigió a la azotea. Ruby y ella vivían en el último piso y tenían acceso libre a aquella zona del edificio.

Se echó en una tumbona de madera, y se quedó admirando las estrellas, mientras se llevaba la botella a la boca.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Ruby  encontró a la amiga, con más de la mitad de la botella vacía.

«Hola, Emms» dijo la amiga

«Hola Rubs» dijo una Emma ya borracha

«Te estuve buscando media hora por toda la casa, hasta que me dijeron que te habías ido con aquella italiana morena. ¡Estaba preocupada por ti!» hablaba Ruby con un tono de censura «¿Hasta cuándo pretendes continuar con este comportamiento autodestructivo, Emma?» concluyó

«¿Des..de cuándo ir a casa de des…conocidas para follar con ellas es un comporta…miento auto…des…tructivo?» preguntó con cierta dificultad en articular algunas palabras.

«¡Hay mucha gente mala en el mundo, Emma! Sales con dos o tres mujeres diferentes cada semana. A veces ni vuelves a dormir  a casa. Sin hablar de tu alcoholismo, porque bebes prácticamente todos los días» decía Ruby, gesticulando con rabia.

«¡Está embarazada!» dijo Emma, mirando tristemente hacia la botella casi vacía.

«¿Quién?» preguntó Ruby, pero ya previendo la respuesta.

«¡La señora Mills de Robin Swan!» dijo Emma con ironía, tomando su trago de su bebida.

Ruby suspiró profundamente y dijo

«¡Lo siento mucho, Emma!» Quería ayudar a la amiga, pero en aquella situación no podía hacer nada.

«¡Está bien! Era lo esperado, ¿no? A fin de cuentas, están casados, se acuestan juntos…» tragó en seco «Creo que debo llamarla y felicitarla por traer otro Swan al mundo» la repentina ira que tomó posesión de la rubia hizo que su estado de embriaguez pasase momentáneamente.

Cogió en móvil y comenzó a teclear el número de la hacienda.

«Emma, no creo que sea una buena idea, son más de las 22:00 y estás borracha» decía Ruby intentando quitarle el móvil a la amiga.

«¡Devuélveme el teléfono, Ruby Lucas!» dijo la rubia, cuando la morena se lo consiguió quitar de las manos.

Emma se levantó tambaleándose, intentando recuperar el teléfono, pero Ruby fue más rápida y se lo puso dentro de los pantalones

«¡Vas a tener que sacarlo de aquí, rubia!» dijo riendo

Emma acabó riendo también y dijo

«Siempre supe que querías que te quitase los pantalones, Lucas, pero lo siento, no tengo ganas de sexo» dijo, dejándose caer otra vez en la hamaca.

Ruby se sentó a su lado, alisándole el cabello. Besó su cabeza y dijo

«Hey, ¿bajamos a casa? Está haciendo frío y no es bueno que te quedes aquí sola, dándole vueltas a la cabeza» dijo tiernamente

La rubia asintió, se levantó torpemente y ayudada por la amiga regresó al apartamento.

Ya dentro del inmueble, Emma cogió otra botella de Vodka, en contra de Ruby, se echó en el sofá y continuó bebiendo hasta casi perder la conciencia, pensando en cómo su vida sería más fácil si su hermano muriese y le dejase a Regina para ella.

Se levantó bruscamente del sofá, sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar aquellos horribles pensamientos y comenzó a llorar convulsivamente a causa de los arrepentimientos que la consumían.

Lloró hasta quedarse dormida, abrazándose a sí misma, tirada en la alfombra de la sala a donde había ido a parar hacía pocos minutos.

Se despertó una hora después cuando Ruby la llamó, diciendo

«Emma, despiértate, ¡tu hermano y tu cuñada han tenido un grave accidente de coche!»

**_[Regina]_ **

La morena estaba sola en la mansión preparando una tarta de manzana mientras Granny terminaba de hacer un fricasé de fresas.

Un gran banquete había sido preparado para celebrar el embarazo de Regina. Además de los Swan, los empleados y sus familiares, y algunos amigos íntimos de la familia también participarían de la comida.

Mientras terminaba de hacer la tarta, Regina miraba  a su marido que estaba concentrado hablando con su hermana.

Por el tono de voz de Robin, Emma no vendría y la morena tenía la casi certeza de que la cuñada no vendría por su causa.

Suspiró, aliviada y al mismo tiempo decepcionada, porque la rubia no vendría, y se acordó del último fin de semana que Emma había estado en la casa.

_Regina estaba echada en la cama, inquieta, mientras que Robin dormía tranquilamente a su lado._

_Eran más de las dos de la madrugada y la morena todavía no había conseguido dormirse, se sentía extrañamente angustiada._

_Después de dar vueltas en la cama, intentando conciliar el suelo, decidió levantarse e ir a tomar un poco el aire a la terraza del cuarto._

_Se quedó contemplando el bonito manzano que había sido plantado por Eva Swan hacía más de 15 años. El árbol era muy bello y Regina se había quedado encantada con él, y le había gustado mucho su cuarto por la vista del árbol que le ofrecía._

_La mirada de la morena recorrió el amplio césped de la propiedad y se detuvo en la piscina._

_Regina divisó un cuerpo inerte, caído en el borde la piscina, en una posición bastante peligrosa, ya que la persona estaba con el brazo izquierdo ya sumergido en el agua. ¡Era Emma!_

_La morena salió corriendo del cuarto, bajó las escaleras saltando los escalones, apenas con un camisón, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la piscina._

_Se acercó a la rubia, le agarró el brazo y la arrastró como pudo lejos del borde. Sintió el fuerte olor a alcohol que desprendía el cuerpo de Emma, y vio una botella de vodka a su lado._

_«Emma, despierta. Tienes que ir para tu cuarto» decía al mismo tiempo que le daba ligeras palmadas en la cara._

_La rubia apenas rezongaba de mal humor, pero con mucho esfuerzo, la morena consiguió levantarla, hizo que Emma pasase su brazo izquierdo por su cuello, mientras que Regina la agarraba por la cintura._

_Las dos mujeres caminaron con dificultad hasta la casa y Regina condujo a Emma a su cuarto, agradeciendo a todas las divinidades que Emma se hubiese cambiado el día anterior al cuarto de la planta baja._

_La morena echó a Emma en la cama. Le quitó las botas, colocó sus piernas y la tapó con el edredón._

_Regina, por un momento, se quedó ahí, contemplando el rostro angelical de su cuñada y, en un gesto espontáneo, pasó su mano por aquellos rasgos tan hermosos._

_La rubia inclinó la cabeza, como si estuviera disfrutando de la caricia y la morena sonrió, pensando que en esos momentos era prácticamente imposible odiar a Emma Swan._

_Volvió a su cuarto y se echó en la cama con una sensación de alivio recorriendo su cuerpo, y el sueño finalmente la venció._

_Al otro día, lunes, Robin y ella saldrían de la hacienda, ya que el marido tenía que ir a una reunión importante en Portland._

_Siempre estaban yendo y viniendo de la granja, ya que el joven ayudaba al señor Gold en la administración de la empresa de la familia, y tenía su sede en dicha ciudad._

**_[Emma]_ **

_Emma se despertó prácticamente al medio día con una monumental resaca, sin saber cómo había llegado a la casa._

_Solo se acordaba de que había ido al Rabbit Hole, y que había bebido mucho._

_También se acordó de que había soñado con Regina, pero eso ya se había vuelto una constante en la vida de la rubia y no le dio mucha importancia._

_También regresó a Boston en ese día, decidida a no regresar a la hacienda en un tiempo._

**[Regina]**

La morena fue sacada de sus pensamientos por su marido que llamaba su atención para confirmarle que Emma no vendría, pero que le daba las felicitaciones por el embarazo.

Regina sonrió sin muchas ganas y pasó la mano por su barriga, se había hecho la prueba de embarazo y se había alegrado mucho al darle positivo.

Cuando volviesen de Portland se haría un análisis de sangre para confirmar el resultado.

Llevaba un retraso de 15 días, eso ya había pasado antes, pero ahora estaba segura de que estaba esperando un hijo.

Después de comer, Regina se encontraba en la biblioteca mirando la gran foto de familia colocada encima de la chimenea.

En la fotografía se veía a la señora Swan sentada en un sillón y sus tres nietos detrás de ella. Robin a su derecha, Emma en el medio y Killian al lado izquierdo.

Todos estaban muy jóvenes. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la imagen de la rubia, probablemente tendría unos 16 años, sus cabellos todavía no eran tan ondulados, cortados por debajo de los hombros y con flequillo.

Emma sonría de manera muy linda en esa foto, y Regina se encontró pensando si su hijo se parecería a su cuñada mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Fue devuelta a la realidad por Robin que le decía que ya era hora de marcharse.

Regina y la señora Swan intentaron convencer al muchacho para no conducir hasta Portland esa noche, pero Robin alegó que necesitaba llegar pronto a la empresa, y no quería tener que despertarse de madrugada para salir.

 

La abuela recordó que el nieto había bebido champán durante la comida y no creía prudente que condujese después de haber bebido alcohol, la morena la apoyaba, pero el hombre se mostró inamovible y no aceptó la sugerencia de que Regina condujera esa noche.

Se despidieron de todos y dejaron la hacienda a las 20:30, estaba nevando un poco, lo que dificultaba la visibilidad.

Regina, cansada a causa de los preparativos de la fiesta, que junto a la señora Swan y a Granny había llevado a cabo, se quedó medio dormida en el asiento del copiloto.

En una curva cerrada, Robin, medio adormilado a causa del champán, cerró los ojos y no se dio cuenta de que invadía el carril contrario. Se despertó con el ruido del claxon de un enorme camión que venía en sentido contrario, gritando ¡No!, despertando a la morena que estaba a su lado, que lo último que vio fueron los faros del otro vehículo.

La pareja fue rápidamente ayudada por otros viajeros que pasaban por la zona, incluso por el conductor del camión.

La policía fue avisada, así como el equipo de rescate, y los paramédicos trasladaron a los dos accidentados al _Maine Medical Center_ , en Portland, y avisaron del accidente al señor Gold que era el contacto que figuraba en el móvil encontrado en el interior del coche.

Cuando Emma Swan deseó la muerte de su hermano, él ya había fallecido, ya que murió antes de llegar al hospital, alrededor de las 22:00.

**[Emma]**

La rubia salió disparada del apartamento acompañada de su amiga Ruby, que le había explicado que el señor Gold había llamado al móvil de Emma, avisando del accidente, pero no entró en detalles, solo dijo el nombre del hospital donde fueron enviados y pidió  a la morena que le diese el recado a la amiga.

Se dirigieron a un hangar donde Emma alquiló un jet y llegaron en menos de dos horas a Portland.

Al entrar al hospital, la rubia vio a Killian y a su abuela llorando abrazados, y el corazón se le saltó un  latido, y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la imagen de Regina muerta.

Cuando se acercó a los dos, ambos la abrazaron y ella preguntó en un susurro angustiado

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Robin ha muerto y Regina está grave» dijo Killian, sollozando.

Emma no cayó al suelo porque estaba apoyada en su hermano y en su abuela. Sus lágrimas descendían descontroladas, pero consiguió preguntar

«¿Y el bebé?»

Eva Swan miró para la nieta, intentando controlar el llanto y dijo

«Era un falso positivo. Los médicos nos explicaron que Regina no estaba esperando un niño. Probablemente tiene ovarios poliquísticos y los síntomas afectan al ciclo menstrual, haciendo que, muchas veces, piensen que están embarazadas»

Aquella noticia dejó a Emma más aliviada, era mejor que saber que Regina había perdido al bebe, ya tenía cosas que lamentar.

La rubia se dirigió a la morgue para ver el cuerpo de su hermano, entró lentamente en la sala y lo vio sobre una mesa, pálido y con algunos golpes en el cuerpo y en el rostro.

Emma se acercó, y recuerdos de la infancia y la adolescencia compartidos con sus hermanos vinieron a su mente.

_Las bromas, los viajes de vacaciones, cuando los tres se perdían por el campo que rodeaban la hacienda y acampaban dejando a sus padres y abuelos muertos de preocupación porque tardaban en volver._

_El día en que se metieron en una pelea con los deportistas más populares del colegio, liderados por Graham Humbert, que, despechado porque Emma no había querido ir al baile de graduación con él,  la había llamado bollera._

_Aquel día, Robin había ido a buscar  a sus hermanos al colegio y al llegar se encontró con un grupo de cinco chicos acosando a su hermana, sin pestañear se echó encima de los muchachos y Killian, que estaba saliendo al patio, al ver a los hermanos intercambiando golpes y patadas con los deportistas, tampoco se lo pensó y llegó volando a donde estaban ellos._

_Después de que la pelea fuera detenida por el director, Sidney  Glass, Eva Swan fue a buscar a los nietos, los hizo entrar en la parte de atrás del coche, y por su expresión, iban a recibir la bronca del año._

_Al entrar en casa, se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, con Emma entre los dos hermanos, y permanecieron con la cabeza gacha._

_«Abuela…» intentó hablar Robin, pero la matriarca con un gesto lo hizo callar inmediatamente._

_Eva Swan continuaba seria, mirando fijamente a sus tres amores y pasado un tiempo dijo_

_«¡Estoy orgullosa de vosotros!»_

_Los jóvenes levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, mirando incrédulos a la abuela._

_«Están golpeados, Emma y Killian han sido castigados con una semana de expulsió, pero lo que importa es que se defendieron unos  a otros, y eso es lo que los hermanos hacen. Pueden desentenderse, pero en el momento crítico, espero que siempre el uno pueda contar con el otro. El director me dijo que algunos testigos presenciaron la pelea, dijeron que quien la provocó fue el joven Humbert, pero, aun así, tiene que expulsaros» dijo señalando a los adolescentes «como forma de aviso para los demás estudiantes. Estoy de acuerdo con él, pero no piensen que serán unas vacaciones, haréis la tarea que los profesores os han puesto, ¿está claro?» terminó riendo. «¡Ahora vengan aquí y abracen a su vieja abuela!» y los cuatro Swan quedaron abrazados durante algunos minutos._

_Sonrieron y recibieron un beso en la cabeza por parte de la matriarca._

_«A darse un baño, después os curaré esos golpes» ordenó, mientras veía a los nietos subir las escaleras._

_Aquella noche, los tres hermanos se curaron los golpes mutuamente, mientras discutían para saber quién había recibido más y quién había golpeado más._

_Concluyeron que Robin había sido el que más había recibido, porque fue acorralado por dos, mientras que Emma fue la que más golpeó, ya que había dejado el rostro de Graham bastante destrozado._

Perdida en esos pensamientos, Emma lloraba y pedía perdón al hermano, silenciosamente, por no haber podido evitar enamorarse de su mujer.

El médico forense le garantizó que Robin había muerto alrededor de las 22:00, pero saber eso no la ayudaba para aliviarse de la culpa que sentía en ese momento y que la iba a consumir durante mucho tiempo.

Después de horas de operación, Regina fue llevada a una habitación en estado de coma.

Durante los días y los meses que siguieron, la abuela, Emma y Killian iban a diario al hospital a visitar a la joven.

La rubia, incluso, iba sola por la noche, ya que, con la muerte del hermano, había decidido asumir, junto al señor Gold, la administración de la empresa.

Emma nunca entraba en la habitación, siempre se quedaba mirando a Regina a través del cristal. A veces, se quedaba una hora de pie, contemplando el rostro de la morena, mientras que una joven enfermera que, alguna que otra vez, estaba de guardia, asistía con interés a la escena.

Cierto día, la joven pelirroja de ojos azules, no aguantando más la curiosidad, se acercó a Emma y le preguntó

«¿Es su hermana?»

Emma, sorprendida, miró a la pelirroja y respondió

«No, mi cuñada»

«Disculpe que le pregunte, pero ¿por qué no entra nunca al cuarto?» preguntó curiosa la pelirroja

Emma, que se había dado la vuelta para seguir mirando a Regina, respondió

«No sé»

«Yo creo que, aun estando en coma, los pacientes sienten nuestra presencia» habló la pelirroja «¿Por qué no entra y la toca?» preguntó finalmente.

Emma se quedó callada. La pelirroja decidió dejarla sola, ya que se dio cuenta de que la rubia no quería seguir conversando.

Se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir a ver a otros pacientes, lo que era verdad, y salió, mirando unos segundos a aquella linda mujer con una expresión tan destrozada.

Al día siguiente, Emma regresó al hospital y después de quedarse algunos minutos por fuera, decidió entrar en la habitación, ya que a la mañana siguiente viajaría a Nueva York, para resolver unos problemas relacionadas con la empresa y no sabía cuándo regresaría.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama de Regina.

«Prefiero mil veces verte despierta, peleando conmigo y odiándome, que así, inerte en esta cama» mientras hablaba las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Pasó sus dedos por la mano derecha de la morena mientras la miraba fijamente esperando alguna reacción, y se quedó algunos minutos tocándola.

Suspiró y lentamente se acercó más a su cuñada. Depositó un suave beso en su cabeza, mientras pensaba: Te amo, Regina Mills. Y sus lágrimas bañaban su rostro y el de la mujer en coma.

Se separó de la cama, y antes de salir definitivamente de la habitación, volvió a mirar a la mujer que reposaba en estado inconsciente.

 

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Emma volaba en dirección a Nueva York, Regina despertaba confusa y angustiada de un coma que había durado 108 días.

Killian y la abuela Swan estaban en el cuarto y trataron de calmar a la morena, llamando rápidamente a los médicos que no daban explicaciones claras para el súbito despertar de la morena.

Después de conocer  la muerte del marido y que nunca había estado embarazada, Regina cayó en un llanto convulsivo, ya que se quedó destrozada por la trágica y prematura muerte de Robin y desilusionada con la pérdida del hijo que nunca existió.

Cuando Emma se enteró del despertar de Regina, pensó en volver corriendo a Portland, solo para poder abrazarla, pero se acordó de que la morena, probablemente no estaba interesada en verla, a fin de cuentas, era la Regina interesada que la odiaba, y el sentimiento de culpa al acordarse de Robin era un motivo más para que Emma decidiera permanecer lejos de la cuñada.

Regina, por su parte, no consiguió controlar el sentimiento de decepción que se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando constató lo poco que le importaba a Emma, ya que la cuñada apenas llamó para saber cómo estaba la morena y la llamada no duró más de dos minutos, sin contar con el tono frío y distante de la rubia durante la misma.

Cuando Regina salió del hospital, decidió quedarse en la granja Swan, ya que la señora Swan insistió mucho, pretextando que le encantaría tener la compañía de la viuda de su nieto.

La morena vendió el apartamento en el que ella y Robin se quedaban cuando iban a Portland y se fue a vivir a la hacienda.

Durante los casi dos años que residió allí, vio poco a Emma Swan, que se había distanciado todavía más de la familia, alegando que llevar la empresa la tenía muy ocupada.

Pero, una vez pasado ese tiempo, Emma decidió regresar, para volver a poner en marcha la empresa vinícola de la familia o, por lo menos, esa fue la disculpa que dio a los de su alrededor, aunque el deseo inconsciente de estar cerca de su cuñada fue el verdadero motivo.

 


	11. Mi cuerpo es testigo del bien que ella me proporciona

 

**_[Regina y Emma]_ **

«¿Amor?» la morena echada sobre los pechos de la rubia, dándose cuenta de que su amada estaba muy callada, la llamó

«¿Qué pasa, mi bien?» respondió Emma, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su mujer.

Regina miró hacia ella, colocando su mentón en el valle de los senos de Emma y dijo

«No voy a permitir que te culpes por la muerte de tu hermano. Él actuó con irresponsabilidad al decidir conducir, aunque le había pedido que me dejara a mí, después de haber bebido champán, así que si hay un culpable en esta historia es el propio Robin»

Emma cerró los ojos, suspiró profundamente y habló

«No quiero hablar de eso, Regina» e intentó levantarse de la cama.

La morena fue más rápida, se sentó sobre el abdomen de la rubia, colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, poniéndola bajo su propio cuerpo.

«No, Emma Swan, me vas a escuchar, porque he pasado cuatro años de mi vida siendo la diana de tus juicios e ironías. Y no admitiré que ahora, después de que finalmente hemos aceptado que nos amamos, sigas rumiando la culpa en tu cabeza, un sentimiento que bien puede hacer que te apartes de mí de nuevo, ya que te conozco muy bien» dijo de forma decidida.

Emma sonrió, excitada ante el tono autoritario y debido al contacto del sexo húmedo de Regina en su abdomen

«Hablando en ese tono tan dominante y con la visión que me estás proporcionando, sentada de esa manera encima de mí, no tengo nada con lo que contra argumentar» dijo la rubia, de forma divertida.

Regina sonrió. Por lo visto Emma ya había llorado todas sus lágrimas y ahora podían, finalmente, tener una conversación definitiva.

«Como estaba diciendo, tu hermano estaba ebrio. Se probó que invadió el carril contrario, porque, seguramente, se quedó dormido, y no creo que tú tengas el poder mutante como Jean Grey, que desea las cosas y estas suceden» dijo divertida para intentar relajar aquel asunto tan delicado.

Emma sonrió de lado, bajó la mirada y habló

«Cuando deseé su muerte, Robin ya había fallecido y yo también estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol» quería justificarse, porque todavía se sentía mal con ese asunto.

«Emma, ¿por qué bebías tanto en aquella época?» preguntó curiosa la morena, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

«¿De verdad no te haces una idea, Regina?» cuestionó incrédula la rubia.

«¿Por mí?» preguntó sintiéndose culpable

La rubia sonrió cínicamente y dijo

«Sí, señora Mills. Según Ariel, la mitad de la población de Storybrooke sabe que me enamoré de mi cuñada y la otra tiene serias sospechas. Incluso han hecho apuestas en las casas de juego sobre la fecha en la que subiré a la torre de la Iglesia y gritaré a los cuatro vientos que amó locamente a Regina Mills» concluyó la rubia, de forma exagerada.

«Oh, señorita Swan, acabo de enamorarme de ti de nuevo, ¿lo sabías?» dijo la morena emocionada, inclinándose para besar suavemente  a la rubia.

«¿Ah sí? Entonces seré como esas antiguas trovadoras, iré por los cinco continentes y por la Antártida cantando y recitando la historia del caballero andante vestido de Ghostface que se enamoró locamente de una hermosa  Reina Malvada, en una bella y mágica noche, bajo un quiosco de esos que acostumbramos a ver en los cuentos de Disney» dijo románticamente.

«Emma Swan, tu padre debe haber sido un príncipe encantado en otra vida, porque nunca vi tanto romanticismo en una sola persona. De esa manera el corazón ennegrecido de la Reina Malvada volverá a tener rápidamente su color rojo brillante» dijo la morena enternecida, mientras daba besos a su amada «La Reina Malvada también se enamoró perdidamente de su blanco caballero andante, pero su corazón entristecido por la pérdida de su amor de juventud no permitió que ella se diese cuenta de que tenía enfrente al amor de su vida. Y ellas tuvieron que pasar por muchas pruebas y discusiones cargadas de odio y sarcasmo que maquillaban sus verdaderos sentimientos para percibir cuánto se amaban» decía la morena restregando su nariz contra de la de la cuñada.

«Pero todo eso sirvió para fortalecer ese sentimiento tan intenso que las une y ni la muerte podrá separar. Ellas van a casarse, tendrán cinco hijos, y van a envejecer juntas. La morena cada vez se volverá más bella y quisquillosa y la rubia estará siempre a su lado, protegiéndola y amándola para toda la eternidad» dijo Emma, devolviéndole el beso de esquimal.

«Cinco hijos, ¿eh?» reía la morena «De esa manera la vejez va a llegar bien rápido para la rubia y para la morena, no sin motivo se hará esta última más quisquillosa. Sin mencionar que estará casada con una rubia insoportable que consigue sacarla de sus casillas con mucha facilidad. Y una pregunta, ¿quién va a gestar esos cinco hijos que la rubia más linda y amada del mundo pretende tener con la morena?» preguntó Regina sonriendo.

«Todos serán gestados por la bella morena y serán los niños más bonitos del universo, partirán corazones desde que estén en el nido del hospital» dijo Emma, con tono de broma.

«¿Ah sí? Entonces, a la morena le va a tocar las náuseas, las estrías, la fatiga, la subida de peso, el apetito voraz, las malas noches y todos los efectos colaterales del embarazo, mientras que la rubia permanecerá con su cuerpo hermoso y bien definido, ¿no?» decía de forma bromista

«¡Exacto! Y la rubia de cuerpo atlético se está excitando cada vez más ante la posibilidad de hacer el amor con su linda esposa, morena y embarazada» dijo Emma, maliciosa y burlona

«Pues la morena tiene otra propuesta: ella engendrará dos bebés y la rubia se quedará embarazada una vez, así tendrán tres hijos que son más que suficientes para colmar los instintos maternales de la morena» dijo divertida.

Emma se quedó pensativa y decidió provocar a Regina

«¡Está bien! La rubia puede tener los otros dos hijos con alguna de sus ex»

La morena, que todavía estaba encima de ella, le dio una torta a la rubia en la cara que emitió un «¡Auch!» y se rio de la cara furiosa de su amada.

«¡No me provoques, Emma Swan! No tienes idea de lo posesiva y celosa que puedo ser» advirtió con un tono serio.

«¿Ah sí? ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres me he llevado ya a la cama, señora Mills?» la rubia provocaba deliberadamente con una sonrisa descarada en el rostro

«¡No, y no quiero saber!» respondió la morena airada, pero imaginándose a Emma con muchas en la cama, lo que hacía que la sangre le hirviera en las venas.

«¿No quieres un número estimado?» seguía provocando

Regina respiró profundamente y decidió entrar en el “juego”

«No querida, pero creo que mientras estabas con ellas, pensabas en mí» dijo con desdén y convencida.

Emma endureció la expresión, consiguió levantarse haciendo que Regina quedase sentada con las piernas abiertas sobre las suyas, la sábana blanca cubriendo todavía la parte de debajo de ambos cuerpos.

Regina enredó todos los dedos de sus manos en los cabellos de Emma, y enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de la rubia que la abrazaba con fuerza.

Ambas estaban muy excitadas a causa de las continuas provocaciones y Emma habló

«No niego que he hecho el amor con varias imaginándome que eras tú, pero lo mejor es que ahora te tengo donde siempre quise, en mi cama, estrechando mis sábanas»

Tras decir eso, la rubia besó a la morena con rabia, acordándose de la noche que oyó los gemidos de su hermano, cuando probablemente hacía el amor con Regina.

Sin embargo, ahora ella tenía a su cuñada de nuevo en su cama y la haría gemir y gritar su nombre cuando alcanzase el orgasmo.

Acostó a Regina sobre las sábanas, y la que cubría sus piernas descendió hasta dejar sus nalgas desnudas.

Emma metió sus muslos entre los de la cuñada, se incorporó apoyando las manos cerradas, como si estuviese haciendo flexiones y comenzó a cabalgar sobre el cuerpo de la morena.

«¡Tú…eres…mía!» gruñía entrecortadamente, mientras embestía el cuerpo de su amada.

Regina estaba excitadísima al ver la posesividad en los ojos y en la voz de la rubia.

Aprisionó a Emma con sus piernas y decidió provocarla todavía más.

«Sabes que no eres la única que ya estu…vo entre mis mus…los, ¿no?» hablaba al mismo tiempo que gemía.

Emma interrumpió los movimientos, sus ojos se volvieron de un verde oscuro y sus pupilas se dilataron  completamente, se sentó en la cama, las piernas dobladas sobre los talones, y atrajo a Regina inmediatamente sobre sus muslos.

Enroscó con violencia los dedos en los negros cabellos y clavó sus dientes en la tierna piel del cuello de su cuñada, penetrándola con tres dedos, oyendo los gritos de dolor y de placer de la morena.

Regina deslizó sus uñas por la espalda de la rubia, arrancando pedazos de piel de Emma, haciendo que la cuñada rugiera en su oído y dejando un rastro rojo en la tez blanca.

Emma aceleró las estocadas y Regina se agitaba saltando en los dedos de la rubia, sintiendo sus labios succionando la piel del cuello y, después, la lengua de la amada invadiendo su boca.

Regina agarró con sus dos manos el rostro de la rubia y chupó la lengua de Emma, mientras ya sentía las palpitaciones del orgasmo.

La morena inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, juntó las piernas alrededor de las caderas de la amada, apretando los dedos de la rubia con las paredes de su vagina, sus ojos parpadeaban frenéticamente y ella grito «¡EMMA!» cuando fue envuelta completamente por el placer y sintió cómo si su cuerpo estuviese levitando a causa de las sensaciones de gozo.

La rubia apretó su boca contra la de su amada, porque quería que Regina gimiese al tocar sus labios, mientras ahogaba al mismo tiempo los gritos de la morena.

Cuando Emma sintió la última contracción de Regina alrededor de sus dedos, se acostó en la cama quedando sobre ella, apartando los negros mechones húmedos de sudor que se habían pegado en el rostro de la morena.

Comenzaron a reír, felices por el placer y, principalmente, a causa de la inmensa alegría que sentían en aquel momento. Nunca fueron tan felices como en ese preciso instante.

Regina paró de reír, aunque todavía mantenía una expresión de puro júbilo dibujada en su rostro y dijo

«¡Me haces tanto bien, Emma Swan! Quiero continuar haciendo cosas lésbicas contigo por el resto de mi vida» concluyó con voz maliciosa, separando los mechones rubios del rostro de su amada.

Emma empezó a reír a carcajadas a causa del comentario de Regina y dijo

«¿Y qué serían esas “cosas lésbicas”, mi amor?»

«Lo que acabamos de hacer y otras cosas que encontré por internet» respondía con una mirada traviesa.

«Hmm, ¿mi futura esposa ha estado navegando en páginas de porno lésbico?» preguntó Emma, arqueando una ceja

«Ah, ¿no te lo dije? Antes de acostarme contigo, decidí hacer un curso intensivo titulado “Como volverse lesbiana en 30 días y ser feliz”» respondió, mordiéndose el labio inferior e intentado contener la risa.

Emma rio y hundió el rostro en el cuello de la amada, chupando aquella zona y haciendo cosquillas a Regina.

«¡PARA EMMA!» gritó Regina, que no podía aguantar aquellos roces en esas partes sensibles de su cuerpo, y riendo convulsivamente.

La rubia paró y dijo

«Vamos a poner en práctica lo que has aprendido en esas páginas y conmigo» dijo riendo y se levantó, tendiéndole una mano hacia Regina que aceptó el gesto.

Se cubrieron con las sábanas de la cama y salieron a la terraza. Emma se acostó en una tumbona  acolchada que había allí, atrayendo a Regina encima de ella.

La luna brillaba en el cielo estrellado, bañando con su luz los cuerpos semidesnudos de las dos mujeres.

Se movían de forma cadenciosa sobre la tumbona, los sexo se rozaban y los gemidos se confundían.

Emma se aferraba a los cabellos negros, atrayendo a Regina hacia unos besos húmedos y ardientes.

La morena chocaba su centro de placer contra el de la rubia, mientras su lengua se deslizaba sobre la de la otra mujer.

La rubia dejaba correr su mano libre por la espalda de la morena, apretando las nalgas de la amada por debajo de la sábana que cubría aquella región del cuerpo de Regina.

La fricción entre sus sexos aumentaba conforme la rubia presionaba las nalgas de la morena.

Cuando Emma comenzó a sentir los espasmos recorrer su vientre y descender gustosamente por sus piernas, balbuceó un  «¡Eres muy sabrosa!» y se corrió silenciosamente, sintiendo a Regina tensarse de placer encima de ella, y el líquido ardiente que salió de ambos sexos mojar el tejido de la tumbona.

**_[Killian]_ **

Un poco antes de esa explosión carnal, exactamente cuando las dos mujeres habían salido a la terraza, un moreno que estaba fumando un cigarrillo en la terraza de su cuarto, al ver a su hermana y a su cuñada juntas, cubiertas por una sábana y riendo, no pudo evitar sonreír también, ya que nunca había visto a ninguna de las dos tan felices.

Apagó el cigarro y entro en su cuarto para dar privacidad a las bellas mujeres que claramente iban a amarse allí, y pensó «¡Oh, el amor lésbico adolescente es lindo!» mientras se echaba en la cama.

  


	12. Aroma a amor

 

**_[Regina]_ **

Despierto lentamente sintiendo la mano derecha de Emma en mi espalda, enlazándome. Estoy de lado, con mi pierna derecha sobre las de ellas y mi sexo pegado a un lateral de su cuerpo.

Lo primero que veo al abrir los ojos por completo es el lindo rostro de mi futura esposa. Ella tiene una expresión tan relajada, incluso roncando. Siento su pecho subir y bajar bajo mi brazo que estaba apoyado en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Miro hacia arriba y veo una hermosa águila sobrevolando el cielo de la hacienda, con sus alas completamente abiertas. En ese momento es  cuando me acuerdo de que estamos durmiendo en la terraza del cuarto de Emma, todavía echadas en la tumbona.

El aroma del rocío de la mañana impregna mi nariz y nuestros cuerpos están un poco mojados a causa de las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que debía haber caído hace poco rato.

Paso mi dedo índice por la punta de la nariz de mi amada, intentando despertarla. Ella la frunce, moviéndola de un lado para otro, incómoda con el toque, yo sonrío y continúo provocándola.

Emma pestañea y me ofrece una mirada entrecerrada. Me pierdo en aquellas bellas esmeraldas, toco el lado izquierdo de su rostro y la atraigo para un beso suave.

«Buenos días, mi reina» dice ella

«Buenos días, mi amor. Creo que deberíamos levantarnos, si no dentro de poco nos encontrarán en esta situación comprometedora y no creo que sea la mejor forma de que los demás se enteren de nuestra relación, sobre todo tu abuela» respondo sonriendo.

«Hmm. Tengo que ir a Portland ahora en la mañana, pero volveré antes del anochecer y podremos conversar con la vieja Swan después de cenar» dice, y no consigo evitar reír ante la forma en cómo Emma se refiere a su abuela.

«Me quedaré más tranquila cuando ella y los demás sepan lo nuestro, porque así podemos agarrarnos en cualquier lugar» digo, maliciosa.

Ella sonríe y dice

«Estás muy salida, señora Mills. Cuando te conocí parecías más seria y con más moralidad»

«¿Yo? ¿Con más moralidad?» pregunto con falsa indignación «En realidad, era como un volcán dormido, esperando que cierta rubia encendiese la pequeña chispa para ocasionar una erupción en mi cuerpo» digo con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

«Y la única que va a disfrutar de esa erupción soy yo» afirma, colocándose encima de mí y besándome con ardor.

«No estoy segura de que tú sola seas capaz de conseguir aplacar todo mi fuego, señorita Swan» digo, provocándola, entre beso y beso.

«Tengo mucha energía y disposición para dejarte tumbada en la cama todos los días, señora Mills, y pedirás clemencia cuando no aguantes el maratón de sexo que tendremos a diario» dice convencida mi rubia.

«Hmm. Espero que eso no sea una promesa vacía, señorita Swan, porque adoraría pedir clemencia después de tener mucho sexo diario» digo excitada «Pero ahora sal de encima de mí porque tengo que ir a mi cuarto y continuar manteniendo las apariencias hasta tu vuelta» concluyo sonriendo.

Después de vestirme y de ser agarrada contra la pared por Emma que me da un beso de quitar el aliento, abro la puerta del cuarto, miro para un lado y para el otro, nadie a la vista, salgo y subo las escaleras hasta mi dormitorio.

_[Killian]_

Me desperté con ganas de hacer travesuras y, mientras estoy cepillándome los dientes, me acuerdo de lo que vi en la madrugada, y decido provocar a mi hermana  y a mi cuñada, ya que tengo la certeza de que ellas mantienen ese amor en secreto ya desde hace algún tiempo, teniendo en cuenta la fuerte tensión que siempre noté entre las dos y la escena que, ahora sé que eran celos, que Emma hizo días atrás al verme abrazando y besando a Regina.

Con esa idea en la mente y una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, salgo del cuarto y bajo al comedor a desayunar y si tengo suerte, comenzar a poner en práctica mis ideas maquiavélicas.

 

Todos están sentados en la mesa tomando el café de la mañana. Hacía tiempo que la señora Swan no veía a toda la familia reunida haciendo esa comida y tenerlos ahí, juntos, alegra el corazón de la anciana.

«Regi, ¿qué te parece si nos damos un baño en la piscina dentro de un momento?» Killian corta el silencio, comenzando a poner en práctica su plan.

«Claro, Killian, estaría muy bien. Parece que el sol finalmente ha salido y debe hacer un bello día» responde la morena, sin darse cuenta de que a  la rubia no le había gustado nada su respuesta.

«¿Y tú Emma no quieres acompañarnos?» pregunta el moreno, sonriendo a la hermana.

«Desafortunadamente no puedo porque alguien en esta familia tiene que trabajar» responde con veneno

Killian lleva las manos al pecho con gesto afectado y dice

«¡Me haces daño Emma! Me empeño mucho encima de las mujeres que conozco en mis viajes» dice, picándole un ojo a Regina.

La morena no se controla y suelta una sonora carcajada, acompañada inmediatamente por la abuela Swan que ya estaba acostumbrada al atrevimiento de su nieto.

La única que no parece satisfecha con nada de aquello es Emma que mira alternativamente a su hermano y a **su** mujer con expresión furiosa.

Cuando terminan de tomar el café, cada uno se va a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa y aunque la rubia se había quedado con las ganas de seguir a la morena y decirle que no fuera a bañarse con su hermano, evita hacerlo, para no asustar a Regina con otra demostración de posesividad.

Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba entrando en su Ferrari amarillo, ve a la morena saliendo de la casa y dirigiéndose a la piscina con un biquini negro, sombrero _dream_ blanco y negro, gafas de sol y una camisa blanca, abierta.

Emma se queda boquiabierta, salivando ante aquella hermosa vista, y maldiciendo al señor Gold que marcó una reunión para ese día.

Entra en el coche enfurecida, imaginando que Killian no iba a perder oportunidad de meterse con **su** morena.

 

Regina está dentro de la piscina, cerca del borde, sin el sombrero y las gafas.

Killian, que solo lleva un slip negro, salió del agua y fue a pedirle a Granny que les hiciera unos margaritas.

La morena está distraída, observando a una minúscula mariquita caminando por el borde, y no percibe que otra persona ha entrado en la piscina, produciendo pequeñas ondas en el agua.

Al momento siguiente, Regina nota ondas chocando en los azulejos azules de la piscina y percibe un aroma bastante familiar en el aire: el aroma de su amor.

Sonríe, todavía de espalda a la persona y dice

«¿Fuiste y regresaste a velocidad supersónica de Portland, señorita Swan?»

«No, señora Mills. Solo fui hasta Storybrooke y cuando llegué, llamé al señor Gold para avisarle de que no iría. No quiso entender, pero le dejé bien claro quién manda y aceptó poner la reunión otro día» la morena adoró “sentir” el sonido de la voz de su amada penetrando en sus oídos.

«Emma Swan, creo que no consigues estar lejos de mí, ¿verdad?» preguntó, riendo cínicamente, todavía dándole la espalda

«Eres mi vicio, señora Mills, no consigo separarme de ti ni un segundo. Estás impregnada en mi piel y en mis pensamientos, te has vuelto tan necesaria para mí como el respirar» Regina tembló ante aquella declaración, se giró lentamente y encaró aquellos penetrantes ojos, ahora azules a causa del reflejo del agua.

«Emma, ¿será posible que pase una día sin que vuelva a enamorarme de ti?» habló con voz ronca.

La rubia rio y se aproximó todavía más a la morena, que se sumergió y nadó lejos de Emma.

Cuando emergió de  nuevo, sus ojos aún más marrones, se quedaron mirando a su amada, como un tiburón acechando a una indefensa foca.

Emma que estaba con el cabello atado  en un moño se quedó quieta, a tres metros de distancia de su amada, mirándola con pasión y deseo y dispuesta a entrar en el juego de Regina que parecía interesada en jugar al gato y al ratón en la piscina.

En ese momento, Killian regresó, trayendo consigo una bandeja repleta de margaritas.

Cuando vio a su hermana en la piscina, llevando un biquini rojo, se quedó sorprendido y al mismo tiempo satisfecho, ya que ahora podría continuar “bromeando” con la rubia y la morena.

«¿Decidiste unirte a nosotros, hermana?» preguntó

«¡Sí!» se limitó a responder Emma, enfadada con la súbita aparición de su hermano.

El moreno dio una copa a ambas mujeres, recibiendo un sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de la morena, y un “gracias” de mala gana de su hermana.

«Emma, ¿cómo es tu relación con Gold? ¿Sabe él que fuiste amante de la entonces novia de él  cuando eras adolescente?» preguntó el moreno, con expresión de malicia.

La rubia se atragantó con le bebida, y la morena giró el rostro rápidamente hacia el cuñado, muy interesada en aquella conversación.

«Sabes muy bien que el señor Gold y Milah siempre tuvieron una relación abierta y él conocía las aventurillas de ella» respondió la rubia, mirando furiosa a su hermano.

«Me la encontré en Francia, dormimos juntos, y me dijo que adora acostarse con los Swans, porque además de muy sabrosos, son pasivos en la cama» continuaba el malicioso muchacho.

Regina miró incrédula a Emma, no pudiendo creerse aquella conversación que estaba escuchando, mientras veía cómo la rubia se ponía colorada.

«Ella dice eso porque me conoció cuando yo tenía 14 años, ahora la realidad es otra» decía la rubia, riendo nerviosamente, sin mirar a la morena.

«Emma, ¿tu primera relación sexual fue a los 14 años?» preguntó Regina, sin importarle la presencia del cuñado.

«¿No lo sabías Regi? Emma siempre fue muy precoz. Vivía espiando a Milah cuando se bañaba en la piscina, cuando venía con el señor Gold a pasar los fines de semana. Milah me dijo que se quedaba excitadísima con la vigilancia constante de mi hermana, y no resistió, tuvo que  llevársela a la cama, aun conociendo la diferencia de edad que había entre ellas. 13 años, ¿no Emma?» Killian se anticipó y respondió por la hermana que continuaba fulminándolo con la mirada.

«¡Sí, y eso fue lo que me atrajo de ella, el hecho de ser mayor y también ninfómana!» dijo la rubia, finalmente mirando a la morena.

Regina estaba sorprendida y llena de celos, imaginando a Emma mirando con deseo a Milah, y una súbita envidia de esa “tipa” recorría su cuerpo, al imaginarla dominando a Emma en la cama, algo que la morena hasta ahora no había conseguido, teniendo en cuenta que solo había sido activa dos veces y, la única vez que penetró a Emma, se dejó guiar por la rubia en el acto.

«¿Es verdad que fuiste su amante hasta los 18 años y que solo conseguiste domarla en la cama en pocas ocasiones?» preguntaba el moreno, queriendo meter más leña al fuego.

«Killian, creo que mi vida sexual no te incumbe. Ese asunto quedó en el pasado y pretendo dejarlo ahí» respondió la rubia, queriendo poner punto y final a aquella incómoda conversación.

El muchacho rio y miró a Regina, percibiendo, por la expresión nada amistosa de la cuñada, que había conseguido su objetivo. Decidió dejarlas solas, pretextando que iba a comer algo.

Cuando Killian salió de la piscina, las dos mujeres se quedaron mirándose, sin decir palabra, hasta que Regina habló

«¿Con cuántas te has acostado, Emma?» preguntó sin rodeos.

Emma sorprendida por la pregunta dijo

«¿Por qué quieres saber eso ahora? Pensé que no te interesaba» dijo, sin conseguir disfrazar su tono provocativo.

«Porque soy curiosa y quiero saber con cuántas soy comparada cuando estoy en la cama contigo» respondió, poseída por los celos.

Emma rio, ahora agradecía al hermano por haber empezado aquella conversación, ya que nunca había visto a Regina con una expresión tan furiosa, y eso la estaba excitando demasiado.

«Algunas, pero no creo que pasen de 70» mientras hablaba, nadaba lentamente en dirección a la morena.

Regina cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Cuando la rubia invadió el espacio personal de ella, la morena rápidamente la agarró, la viró y la empujó contra el borde de la piscina.

«¡Voy a hacer que te olvides de todas!» afirmó y decidió seguir sus instintos, retiró el prendedor que sujetaba el cabellos de la rubia, haciendo que los mechones dorados cayesen en cascada, y se mojasen las puntas en el agua de la piscina.

Emma apoyó la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de la morena cuando sintió la mano derecha de Regina invadiendo su biquini y aferrando su clítoris.

Regina clavó los dientes en el cuello de la rubia mientras acariciaba el turgente nervio de Emma y masajeaba con la mano izquierda los pezones de ella, alternando entre uno y otro.

«Re..gina, alguien pue…de vernos» hablaba la rubia, suspirando de placer.

«¡A la mierda!» exclamó la morena, enloquecida de deseo, restregándose en el culo de la amada.

Regina le dio la vuelta a Emma, le quitó sus bragas y después se deshizo de las suyas, la sentó en el borde de la piscina, atrayendo sus piernas y haciendo que le rodease las caderas.

Sin pensarlo, introdujo tres dedos en el sexo de su mujer y Emma arqueó la espalda, gimiendo de placer.

Regina aprovechó para succionar el protuberante pezón de la rubia que todavía estaba cubierto por la tela roja.

Mientras embestía sin piedad a su rubia, Regina deshizo el nudo de la parte de arriba del biquini de Emma, exponiendo los pezones rosados y empezó a mordisquearlos y chuparlos a medida de que los gemidos de su amada se intensificaban.

«E..so amor, folla..me sabroso» gemía la rubia, completamente entrada a su morena.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Regina se volvió aún más loca de deseo y decidió introducir un cuarto dedo en el delicioso sexo de Emma, al mismo tiempo que sentía su propio sexo en llamas.

El agua que tenían alrededor podría en cualquier momento comenzar a hervir, debido a la temperatura elevada de sus cuerpos.

La rubia alcanzó el orgasmo agarrada al cuello de Regina, tumbando su cabeza hacia detrás y hacia delante debido a los violentos espasmos que consumían todo su cuerpo, mientras susurraba el nombre de su amor.

Cuando Emma soltó las piernas que todavía estaban enlazadas en el cuerpo de la morena, sintió a Regina empujándola de nuevo contra el borde la piscina y restregándose en su muslo derecho.

La morena agarró el cabello de la rubia con las dos manos, mientras restregaba con fuerza en aquella zona del cuerpo de su amada, balbuceando palabras inconexas.

Emma irguió su pierna para aumentar el contacto de su piel con el sexo de Regina, mientras gemía a causa del placentero dolor que sentía por los tirones de pelo que la morena le estaba dando.

«¡Eres…mía!» dijo Regina, con voz salvaje y ronca y, segundos después soltó un «ahhh» corriéndose con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta en la pierna de su mujer.

Felizmente para ellas, nadie presenció la intensa escena de sexo en la piscina.

Killian y Granny estaban en la cocina conversando, la abuela leía _Cumbres borrascosas_ de Emiñy Brontë en la biblioteca y August y los demás trabajadores estaban en sus respectivas labores.

**_[Emma]_ **

Estamos abrazadas dentro de la piscina, estoy completamente desnuda y siento la respiración jadeante de Regina en mi cuello.

Desde que mi relación con Milah terminó, hace más de diez años, nunca me había sentido tan excitada al ser dominada por una mujer.

Ella sale de mi abrazo y se queda mirándome. Aprovecho para recoger el biquini que está flotando a nuestro alrededor, y Regina hace lo mismo con las bragas del suyo.

Me mira y percibo cierta furia en su mirada

«Emma, si todo lo que tu hermano dice es verdad, esa tal Milah no es más que una pederasta, y lo que más me sorprende es que, según tú, el señor Gold tenía conocimiento de esa relación. ¿Cómo lo pudo permitir?» pregunta horrorizada.

 _¿Ese asunto no ha sido superado?_ Pienso.

«Regina, dije aquello porque quería que Killian dejase de hablar del asunto. Gold sabía que Milah tenía amantes, pero nunca supo lo nuestro. En cuanto a lo de la pederastia, no estoy de acuerdo contigo. De hecho, yo la perseguía, me quedaba mirándola cuando se bañaba en la piscina y, cuando mi atracción fue más que evidente, comenzamos a estar juntas, pero Milah jamás me obligó a nada. Creo que incluso se resistió durante un tiempo» digo y percibo que sus ojos adquieren un tono más oscuro.

«A mí no me importa lo que tú la deseabas o el tiempo que se resistió hasta cometer pederastia» escupe las palabras «¡Ella tenía 27 años y tú eras una niña de 14, Emma!» concluye enojada.

Suspiro, ya que detesto tener que andar justificando las elecciones que he hecho en la vida, incluso a Regina

«¿A qué edad perdiste tú la virginidad?» pregunto enfadada

Ella me mira incrédula y dice

«¡Con 17 años, pero no es lo mismo! Daniel solo era un año mayor que yo y nos amábamos, no fue un acto enfermizo como lo que esa mujer hizo contigo» dice gesticulando con las manos de forma rabiosa

«Entonces, ¡también eras una adolescente! Hasta donde yo sé, según las leyes de nuestro país, no somos considerados adultos hasta la edad de 21 años. ¡Y no sabía que las personas solo pueden tener relaciones sexuales cuando se aman!» digo, furiosa «Realmente no amé a Milah, sin embargo, mi relación con ella sirvió para que madurara y entendiese mi orientación sexual. Además, durante algún tiempo pensé que la amaba, sí, fue por eso que nuestra relación terminó» finalizo, cada vez más irritada con la falsa moral de Regina Mills

Ella me mira y me pregunta

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Nuestra relación duró hasta que tuve 18 años, fue cuando se casó con Gold, y me di cuenta de que, a pesar de que le gustaba, Milah solo me quería en la cama. Entonces, decidí que nunca más me relacionaría con una mujer comprometida» digo, mirando significativamente a Regina y percibo que se ruboriza.

«¿No estás queriendo compararme con esa ordinaria, verdad Emma?» pregunta enfurecida, después de un breve momento de silencio.

Me acercó lentamente a ella

«Tampoco eres un pozo de virtud, señora Mills. Estoy segura de que si yo hubiese sido más atrevida aquel día, te habrías entregado a mí en el quiosco, incluso habiéndote comprometido recientemente con mi hermano» profiero esas palabras entre dientes.

Veo el odio reflejado en sus negras pupilas, completamente dilatadas, y siento los dedos de su mano derecha, una vez más, “acariciando” mi rostro.

Me quedo parada sin reaccionar un instante

«¡Te odio, Emma Swan!» susurra con asco, y se separa de mí, saliendo majestuosamente de la piscina, con la elegancia de una reina.

Pienso que he ido demasiado lejos, sin embargo, detesto el puritanismo y, muchas veces, veo eso en Regina Mills, tal vez por haber nacido y haber sido criada en uno de los estados más conservadores de nuestro país, Texas.

Nunca me sentí sucia o usada por haber perdido la virginidad a los 14 años con una mujer mayor, de hecho, tuve consciencia desde los 12 años de mi sexualidad y de lo  precoz que sería al ver _Gia_ y las escenas eróticas entres Angelina Jolie y Elisabeth Mitchell.

Decido ir detrás de mi mujer y pedirle disculpas. Cuando entro en casa, Regina está en la sala, sonriendo alegremente a Killian y asintiendo a algo que él está diciendo.

Al verme entrar, ella coloca su mano sobre su bíceps derecho y desciende, acariciando todo el brazo de mi hermano, flirteando claramente con él.

Killian la abraza, oliendo el perfume de su cuello, y yo siento los celos recorrer cada célula de mi cuerpo.

 _¡Dios, esa mujer es el mismo demonio, me voy a volver loca!_ Pienso, mientras la veo subir las escaleras y decido seguirla.

Cuando está cerca de su cuarto, digo

«Regina, tenemos que hablar»

Ella no se detiene, abre la puerta, entra en el cuarto y con la mano apoyada en el picaporte, dice

«No tenemos nada de lo que hablar, señorita Swan. He decidido que ya que sigues insistiendo en continuar atribuyéndome fama de puta, te daré motivos para que hables con razón» y cierra la puerta en mi cara.

Tengo ganas de tirar la puerta abajo a patadas, cogerla, arrastrarla hacia la cama y poseerla hasta dejarla desmayada encima del lecho.

Sin embargo, cuento mentalmente hasta 30 y regreso a la sala, quiero saber de lo que Killian y ella estaban charlando animadamente.

Encuentro a mi hermano en su habitual pose, despatarrado en el sofá, con la botella de Ron Bacardi en el centro y leyendo la revista _Playboy_.

«¿De qué estabais hablando Regina y tú cuando entré en la sala?» pregunto y él me mira con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, como si supiese algo que no yo no sé.

En estos momentos entiendo perfectamente a Caín.

«La invité a ir a Pearl Lounge, esa famosa discoteca de Portland, esta noche, y Regina ha aceptado» dice todavía sonriendo «¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Te gustaría venir?» pregunta.

Lo miro con mirada asesina y me retiro de la sala, sin dar ninguna respuesta, mientras escucho su carcajada.

 _Entonces, ¿es eso? ¿Regina va a salir con mi hermano, beber y bailar en una de las discotecas más famosas de la zona, simplemente para provocarme? ¡No sabe ella que yo también sé jugar a este juego!_ Pienso.

Entro en mi cuarto, imaginando que la noche en Portland promete.

**_[Regina]_ **

Estoy completamente enfadada con Emma.

_¿Será posible que en toda discusión que tenemos siempre va a sacar a colación que traicioné a su hermano?_

Y lo que más me enfurece es que ella también estuvo presente, pero siempre me pone a mí como la gran malvada de la historia, y olvida que fue ella quien me besó, en las dos ocasiones.

Sé que la primera vez  ella no sabía quién era yo, pero cuando me agarró en el baño ya tenía total conocimiento de la situación.

Tal vez he exagerado el asunto de Milah, pero realmente me sorprende que Emma haya perdido la virginidad con una mujer 13 años mayor y cuando todavía era una adolescente, sin embargo, confieso que la mayor parte de mi furia se debe al hecho de saber que ella deseó mucho a “esa”

 _¿Cómo sería? ¡Debe ser bonita y sexy!_ Imagino

He visto al señor Gold en pocas ocasiones y siempre solo. Cuando lo conocí, Robin me dijo que acababa de divorciarse.

Sacudo la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos y decido ir a Storybrooke.

Voy  a un Salón de Belleza porque quiero estar deslumbrante esta noche para provocar bastante a Emma cuando me vea bajando las escaleras y saliendo del brazo de su hermano.

 

Estoy acabando de vestirme y desde que volví de Storybrooke no he visto a Emma.

Al aparcar en el garaje, noté que su Ferrari amarillo no estaba allí. Me quedé con ganas de preguntar a la señora Swan o a Granny a dónde había ido, pero decidí no preguntarles sobre eso.

Acabo de arreglarme y me miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tengo en el cuarto. Sonrío, satisfecha con el resultado.

Llevo un vestido negro, ajustado a mi cuerpo, que llega por debajo de mis rodillas, con un escote que deja mi espalda desnuda.

Pendientes y un colar dorado, además de mis tacones de aguja, también de color negro.

Cuando bajo, veo que Killian me está esperando a los pies de las escaleras. Debo reconocer que está muy guapo, con una camisa de salir roja y pantalones negros.

Gentilmente, entrelaza mi brazo al suyo, y me conduce hacia fuera, después de deshacerse en elogios hacia mi belleza y elegancia, hecho que es corroborado por la abuela que está sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro.

Sin embargo, estoy contrariada, ya que Emma no está allí y quería mucho que ella me viese en ese momento.

Con ese estado de ánimo entro en el Lamborgini rojo de mi cuñado, después de que me abriera la puerta como un perfecto caballero y, en seguida, se sentase en el lado del conductor para llevarnos a Portland.

 

Llegamos a la discoteca hace alrededor de 15 minutos, el local está abarrotado y varias personas ya están bajo la bola giratoria plateada colocada en medio de la pista de baile.

Killian fue a buscar nuestras bebidas y, mientras espero su vuelta, recorro el sitio con la mirada.

Mi atención se posa en un rubia, que está con los cabellos recogidos en un moño, y algunos mechones cayéndole por los lados de su rostro.

Lleva un largo vestido rojo, con una gran abertura lateral en su pierna izquierda y unas sandalias altas beige.

A su lado, una joven morena, de rasgos asiáticos, vestía un mono femenino largo y blanco y, al otro lado, una pelirroja con un vestido floreado que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

La morena está con la mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de la rubia hablándole algo al oído y siento unos celos incontrolables recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

Emma sonríe, mientras que la joven asiática susurra en su oído.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y tengo ganas de ir hasta allá para preguntar cuál es el motivo de tanta felicidad.

En ese momento siento la mano de Killian en mi hombro y, cuando me giro, él me da una de las copas y veo a una mujer morena de unos 40 años a su lado.

Tiene el cabello negro, ligeramente ondulado, ojos azules y es muy hermosa y atractiva.

«¡Regina, mira a quién me he encontrado! ¡Milah! Le he comentado que esta mañana mismo hablábamos de ella y sobre el hecho de habérmela encontrado en Francia y de que recordamos cuando Emma y ella  fueron amantes» dice mi cuñado sonriendo, mientras la mujer de mira de arriba abajo.

Extiende la mano y mis deseos son de escupirle en la cara, pero acepto el gesto, mientras lanzo mi mirada y mi sonrisa más gélida.

Sin embargo, Milah me sonríe de forma simpática y percibo que su mirada deja lentamente la mía y se fija en algún punto, detrás de mí.

«Es un placer conocerla, Regina. Killian me ha hablado mucho de usted» continua sonriendo «Si me disculpa, voy a hablar con Emma, no la veo desde hace años» dice y se retira, y me estoy controlando parea no ir detrás de ella y colocarme al lado de mi mujer, para que supiese que ahora la rubia me pertenecía.

Cuando la morena se acerca, veo que Emma se sorprende y la abraza, como si se hubiese encontrado con una vieja amiga, alguien que representó mucho en su vida, y Milah le devuelve el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo.

«¿Quieres bailar, Regina?» me pregunta Killian, mientras yo estoy a punto de explotar de celos, me bebo la copa y la dejo junto a la suya encima de la mesa.

«¡Claro!» respondo, sin entusiasmo, y mientras me conduce a la pista, siento la mirada de Emma puesta en nosotros.

**_[Emma]_ **

Vi cuando Regina y Killian entraron juntos en la discoteca y desde entonces, no consigo dejar de vigilarlos, aunque solo sea por el rabillo del ojo.

Solo desvié mi atención de ellos cuando Milah apareció, ya que me quedé completamente sorprendida, nunca imaginé encontrarla ahí, principalmente hoy, cuando fue el tema de conversación durante todo el día.

Sin embargo, mientras la abrazaba, noté que Killian conducía a Regina a la pista de baile y no puede dejar de mirarlos.

Mi mujer está mirándome fijamente, mientras su cabeza está apoyada en el pecho de mi hermano.

Ella se da cuenta de que los estoy mirando y sus manos comienzan a recorrer su espalda, subiendo y bajando, mientras él la besa en la mejilla.

Regina alza el pie y le acaricia la pantorrilla, levantando la cabeza de pecho para mirarla de frente, al mismo tiempo en que una suave y romántica música resuena en la discoteca.

Mi hermano desciende la mano y la coloca en las nalgas de Regina, atrayéndola más hacia él.

¡Eso es la gota que colma el vaso! Pido disculpas y camino lentamente hacia donde están ellos, antes de llegar, la música para y veo a Regina caminando en dirección al baño, mientras que Killian regresa a la mesa.

La sigo y cuando entro en el baño, ella está mirándose en el espejo. Además de nosotras dos, solo había una chica en el baño, que no tarda mucho en salir.

Me acerco a ella y nuestras miradas se cruzan en el espejo

«¡Creo que ya es hora de que el espectáculo acabe, Regina Mills!» digo totalmente poseída por los celos.

«¿Qué espectáculo, señorita Swan?» dice, mientras se pasa los dedos por el pelo sin mirarme.

«¡El que has montado para darme celos! ¡Te garantizo que has conseguido lo que querías, ahora nos vamos!» digo con tono autoritario.

«Para mí la noche apenas ha comenzado y, disculpa si te decepciono, pero el hecho de haber aceptado  salir esta noche con tu hermano no tiene nada que ver contigo» dice con tono desdeñoso, mientras se retoca los labios.

Cierro los ojos, intentado controlar la ira, ya que ese tono de desprecio que Regina usa a veces me deja loca.

Cierro el espacio que todavía había entre nosotras, la agarro por el codo haciendo que quede frente a mí, llevo una mano a su nuca, mientras que con la otra aprieto su cintura y la pego a mi cuerpo, susurrando furiosa junto a sus labios

«Nos vamos ahora y te voy a llevar a la cama, para que quede claro de una vez por todas que eres mía, Regina Mills, y que si vuelves a acariciar a mi hermano de la forma en la que lo estabas haciendo hace unos minutos, yo lo mato y te ato a mi cama de donde no saldrás nunca» la siento temblar, y aprieto su boca con mis labios, mientras Regina coloca su mano en mi hombro intentando separarme de ella.

Su esfuerzo es inútil, ya que, cuando más me empuja, más ardo en deseo y la someto con fuerza, empujándola hacia el lavabo.

Hundo mis dedos en su muslo izquierdo, levantando su pierna y haciendo que la pase alrededor de mi cintura, mientras que instintivamente comienzo a mover mis caderas.

Quiero poseerla allí mismo, encima de aquel lavabo.

Regina desiste de luchar contra mí, y coloca sus dos manos en mi cabello, deshaciendo mi moño y besándome con ardor.

Estoy completamente mojada, pero preciso controlarme, ya que en cualquier momento puede entrar alguien.

Interrumpo el beso, la cojo por la mano y salgo arrastrándola fuera del baño y de la discoteca.

Como sospechaba, esa noche en Portland sería inolvidable.

 

 

 


	13. En un hotel de Portland

 

**_[Regina]_ **

Estamos en una habitación de hotel, en una suite llamada “Espejo”

Cuando entré en ella, entendí por qué ese nombre, ya que estábamos rodeadas de ese artilugio por todos lados.

Hacia cada lugar que miro, veo mi imagen y la de Emma reflejadas.

Diría que quien decoró esta habitación sufría del “Síndrome de la Reina Malvada”, teniendo en cuenta la obsesión de ese personaje por su apariencia y por esos objetos de vidrio.

Emma me trajo hasta aquí y yo estaba tan desorientada a causa de la forma en que me cogió en el baño de la discoteca que no ofrecí ninguna resistencia.

Sin embargo, no pretendo ceder tan fácilmente a sus encantos, ya que no me gustó nada la forma en que saludó a Milah cuando estuvimos en el _Pearl Lounge_.

Pretendo provocarla un poco más, ya que adoro despertar sus celos y su posesividad.

Sé que parece locura, pero cuando Emma está bajo esos sentimientos, yo me excito muchísimo.

Todavía estamos totalmente vestidas, de pie, una frente a la otra, escrutándonos con la mirada.

Entre nosotros se percibe una tensión tan fuerte que diría que representamos a los Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética en la época de la Guerra Fría, basta un gesto, una palabra para hacer estallar el conflicto entre nosotras dos.

«¿Te gusta la suite, señora Mills?» ella habla primero

«Muy interesante, señorita Swan. Una pena que no vaya a ser  usada» hago el primer movimiento del juego de provocación.

«¿Por qué dices eso?» me pregunta, frunciendo el ceño

«Porque no pretendo ir a la cama contigo tan pronto. En realidad, lo que pasó  en el baño de la discoteca fue un lapsus momentáneo. Estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y acabé permitiendo que me tocases y me trajeses hasta aquí, pero ahora todo el deseo que sentí en aquel momento se evaporó» digo, cínicamente, mirándola con la cabeza alzada.

«Tu resistencia al alcohol es poca, ¿verdad señora Mills? Pues solo vi que te bebías una copa, y además la dejaste a la mitad» rebate, irónica.

«En realidad, además del alcohol, me quedé embriagada por el aroma del cuerpo de tu hermano cuando me abrazó en la pista de baile. Nunca me había fijado en lo viril que es Killian» doy ahora un golpe bajo, pero mi lado malvado está tomando posesión de mi cuerpo en ese momento.

El cambio que se produce en la expresión de Emma es evidente, no consigue disfrazar la furia desbordante que se apodera de su cuerpo en cuanto comienzo a hablar de su hermano.

Comienza a caminar lentamente hacia mí y yo doy dos pasos hacia atrás, mirando furtivamente hacia los lados, buscando un lugar donde poder resguardarme y permanecer alejada de ella.

Diviso una mesa rectangular en otra zona de la habitación, ya que además del cuarto en el que estamos, había una especie de salita, un espacio con una enorme bañera de hidromasaje y una sala de baño en suite.

Aquella “broma” se está volviendo cada vez más excitante, a la vez que quiero huir de ella, deseo que me agarre y me haga el amor salvajemente.

Cuando ya estamos cerca de la mesa, corro y me pongo al otro lado del mueble, y Emma suelta una sonora carcajada.

«¿Crees que puedes escapar de mí, señora Mills? Si no vienes por las buenas, será por las malas y sé que estás loca para que te agarre por la fuerza, ¿verdad? Debo decir que tu intento de usar a mi hermano para provocarme, hace pocos minutos, tuvo éxito. Ya sabes que me muero de celos al verte en los brazos de alguien más, y sé que todo lo que has hecho hoy fue pensando en provocarme, sé que ese juego puede ser muy peligroso, cualquier día pierdo la cabeza y cometo una locura y la culpa será exclusivamente tuya» dice entre dientes, caminando lentamente hacia su lado izquierdo, dando la vuelta a la mesa, y yo hago lo mismo, manteniéndome alejada de ella.

«Señorita Swan, deberías aprender a controlar ese genio posesivo y dejar de hacer locuras cuando me ves con alguien, ya que te aseguro que eso va a pasar muchas veces más, ya que, según tú misma, no dejo de ser una gran zorra» digo, burlándome de ella, observando cómo se va desvistiendo.

Emma está completamente desnuda, mientras que yo permanezco vestida de los pies a la cabeza.

Ella salta sobre la mesa y yo salgo corriendo para el cuarto, pero allí solo hay una cama, unas mesillas de noche y una enorme televisión que pasaba un peli porno hetero.

Cuando miro hacia atrás, me doy cuenta de que me ha acorralado y no hay escapatoria para mí.

Avanza rápidamente y me empotra contra un espejo, rasgando la parte superior de mi vestido, y agarrando con su boca mi pecho derecho todavía cubierto por la tela del sujetador y chupándolo con ganas.

Su mano derecha invade mis bragas, alcanzando mi clítoris, y suelto un agudo gemido cuando ella comienza a acariciar mi palpitante nervio, mojado e hinchado de deseo, mientras que su otra mano me agarra por los cabellos.

Termina de quitarme el vestido, deshaciéndose también de la ropa interior y de mis zapatos y me levanta, haciendo que rodee su cintura con mis piernas.

Me besa en la boca, enlazando su lengua con la mía y chupando y mordiendo mi labio inferior, en el mismo momento en que me penetra hasta el fondo con tres dedos.

Mire hacia donde mire, veo la imagen de Emma embistiéndome con rabia, mientras mis brazos rodean su cuello.

Mi espalda se desliza por la superficie fría del espejo en el que estoy apoyada, mientras subo y bajo en sus dedos, mordiendo con fuerza su oreja y susurrando junto a su oído

«¡En este momento podría estar siendo penetrada por tu hermano!»

Emma deja de embestirme, me mira furiosa, y me lleva, todavía agarrada a su cuerpo, hasta la cama, echándome sobre las sábanas blancas del enorme lecho y quedándose encima de mí.

Coloca mis manos encima de mi cabeza, agarrado mis muñecas con su mano izquierda, y enterrando cuatro dedos de su otra mano en mi sexo.

Grito y ella muerde mi cuello para a continuación chuparlo, mientras muevo mis caderas en dirección a sus dedos.

Comienzo a llorar por el enorme placer que estoy sintiendo y ella continúa con su ritmo implacable, mirándome con furia y mordiéndose con fuerza su labio inferior.

Cuando comienzo a gozar, siento sus labios abatirse sobre los míos y su lengua explorando cada centímetro de mi boca, al mismo tiempo que los gemidos provocados por mi orgasmo son ahogados por el beso.

Mis piernas, que antes estaban enroscadas en su cintura, ahora están enroscadas en sus piernas y desciendo mi pie derecho con fuerza por su pantorrilla izquierda, haciendo que Emma interrumpa el beso y suelte un grito gutural. También ella se está corriendo.

Finalmente, las embestidas son interrumpidas, el sudor de su cuerpo se mezcla con el mío y siento las últimas contracciones del gozo recorriendo mi piel, mientras intentamos recuperar la respiración.

Después de algunos minutos, Emma se yergue, todavía encima de mí, sustentándose con los brazos y mirándome con deseo.

Siento su sexo mojado rozando el mío y sé que la noche de placer todavía no ha acabado cuando ella comienza a restregarse lentamente contra mí.

Coloco mi pierna derecha sobre sus nalgas, presionándola con mi pantorrilla, mientras que la otra permanece enroscada en su pierna.

Una de mis manos se desliza por su espalda y la otra agarra algunos mechones de su cabello que caen en cascada dorada sobre mí.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, deleitándose con la fricción de nuestros sexos que expelen un líquido viscoso y caliente.

Yo comienzo a gemir con los ojos cerrados a causa de ese contacto y clavo mis uñas en su espalda, tirando más fuerte de su pelo.

Emma acelera las arremetidas y, cuando abro los ojos, veo su espalda reflejada en los espejos del techo, veo cómo sus músculos se contraen y los movimientos de sus nalgas entre mis muslos, al mismo tiempo que su sexo devora el mío.

Miro hacia el lado derecho, ya consumida por el placer, y veo a mi mujer bajar sobre mí, haciendo que sus pechos encajen en los míos, mientras el ritmo de sus arremetidas entre mis piernas aumenta gradualmente.

Cuando escucho sus guturales gemidos y siento un chorro caliente salir expelido de su sexo sobre el mío, comienzo a correrme observando todas mis expresiones de deleite reflejadas en el espejo lateral, mientras que Emma hunde su rostro en mi cuello, mordiendo mi piel para después succionarla y hace su último movimiento sobre mí.

Nuestros corazones están a punto de explotar dentro del pecho y respiramos con dificultad.

Me doy cuenta de que Emma comienza a reír a carcajadas en mi cuello. Se levanta y dice

«¡Me vuelves loca, mujer!»

Devuelvo la sonrisa y hablo

«Lo mismo digo, señorita Swan» aliso su cabello, mientras todavía la tengo agarrada con mis piernas «¿Qué tal si nos damos un hidromasaje? Es una fantasía que nunca he cumplido» digo riendo con malicia.

Ella se levanta y me coge en brazos como si me estuviese llevando en nuestra noche de bodas.

«Te estás volviendo una insaciable, señora Milla. Menos mal que tengo mucha disposición para el sexo» y me lleva hasta la bañera, colocándome suavemente en el suelo de la misma y hace que me siente, con las piernas abiertas, sobre sus muslos.

«Disculpa por haberte ofendido esta mañana» dice de forma arrepentida, mientras sus manos masajean mi espalda.

Sonrío, enrollando en mis dedos algunos mechones de su cabello dorado que tanto amo, y digo con tono serio

«Espero que haya sido la última vez que me llamas interesada y zorra, Emma. Si no, te voy a castigar de la forma más dura, me acostaré con otra persona para que lo digas con razón»

Estoy mintiendo en lo que se refiere  a esta última parte, pero ella no tiene un don especial que le permita identificar cuándo estoy mintiendo, y siento su cuerpo tensarse ante la posibilidad de que yo me acueste con otra persona.

«Eso no va a pasar, porque jamás te volveré a tratar mal» dice con tono de miedo «Y por favor, deja de provocarme» pide con voz dulce

«Ya dije que eso no puedo hacerlo, porque siempre que estás celosa me devoras en la cama de una forma tan caliente y sabrosa que me deja excitada de una manera que nunca pensé experimentar en mi vida» le digo sonriendo

Ella suspira de forma resignada

«Está bien. Si dijese que no me siento igual, estaría mintiendo» dice devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Y comenzamos a besarnos, mientras que con las manos recorrimos cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos.

Nos quedamos más de una hora en la bañera, acariciándonos y, más de una vez, hicimos el amor en aquella noche.

Después volvimos al cuarto, nos echamos, una frente a la otra, y me dormí sintiendo el cabello de mi mujer rozando mi cara y su mano sobre mis nalgas, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedasen totalmente pegados bajo las sábanas.

 

**(Al día siguiente)**

**_[Emma]_ **

Estamos en la carretera, de vuelta a Storybrooke. Regina lleva ropa mía, ya que su vestido quedó impresentable, después de lo que hice con él anoche y me hizo jurar que le compraría uno igual cuanto antes.

Menos mal que fui preparada para Portland, y tenía una bolsa llena de ropa en el maletero del Ferrari.

Mi mujer está hermosa llevando unos vaqueos y una camiseta negra, y yo llevo lo mismo, pero el color de mi camiseta es blanco.

Mientras voy  pensando en la conversación que tendremos con mi abuela cuando lleguemos a la hacienda, veo que Regina mira con atención el velocímetro del coche, que en ese momento, marca 140 km/hora.

«Emma, no es necesario que corras tanto» dice irritada y recelosa.

Disminuyo la velocidad y me pongo a 120, y ella continua reclamando

«No te acerques tanto al coche de delante, porque si él frena bruscamente, dudo mucho que consigas reaccionar con rapidez y evitar el choque» dice cruzando los brazos en su pecho y torciendo la boca con rabia.

Sonrío y paro el coche en un arcén.

«Amor, ¿quieres conducir?» pregunto, mirando tiernamente para ella

«No es eso, Emma» dice molesta «Es porque me quedé traumatizada por el accidente y…» vacila «debido a una pesadilla que también tuve contigo» dice por fin.

Siento curiosidad y pregunto

«¿Cómo fue esa pesadilla?»

Ella me mira y dice

«Teníamos un accidente de camino a Storybrooke, y tú morías en mis brazos. Fue el día que hicimos el amor por primera vez en el cuarto de Jefferson y me desperté asustada. Te dije que solo había sido por el accidente con Robin, pero, en realidad, fue debido a esa pesadilla contigo» dijo y me doy cuenta de que sus ojos están humedecidos.

La miro tiernamente, me desabrocho el cinto, y la abrazo con fuerza, besándola hasta quedarnos sin aire

«Prometo que seré más prudente a partir de ahora, mi amor» digo acariciando su mejilla derecha.

Ella sonríe, feliz, devolviéndome el gesto y dice

«Ya no consigo imaginar mi vida sin ti, Emma. Quiero tenerte a mi lado para siempre, incluso después de la muerte, porque ahora sé que eres el verdadero amor de mi vida» dice emocionada y en ese instante, comenzamos a llorar, mientras mi mirada expresa el más fuerte, puro y sincero sentimiento hacia esa mujer que amo con pasión desde el primer momento en que la vi, vestida de Reina Malvada.

Después de abrazarnos y estar unos minutos besándonos, meto el contacto y conduzco, de la manera más prudente posible, hacia la hacienda, donde nuestro hermoso final nos espera, después de la conversación definitiva que tendremos con mi abuela, Eva Swan.

 

 


	14. ¡Qué bello y extraño día para estar alegre!

 

Emma estacionó frente a la escalera que da acceso a la puerta principal de la hacienda.

Se miraron, buscando el apoyo y el valor necesarios para entrar juntas e ir a hablar directamente con la matriarca de la familia.

La rubia bajó del coche indicándole  a Regina que se quedara donde estaba y, gentilmente, abrió la puerta a la morena para que descendiera del vehículo, como un perfecto “caballero”, arrancando un suspiro y una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su mujer.

Entraron  de manos en la casa y se dirigiron hacia la biblioteca, donde probablemente estuviera la señora Swan, leyendo o haciendo solitarios, sus pasatiempos preferidos.

Entraron  en la sala y fueron  saludadas por la anciana, que les sonrió de una forma cálida y amorosa.

«Abuela, tenemos que contarte una cosa» dijo Emma, soltando la mano de la morena y acercándose al sillón donde la matriarca estaba sentada.

«Por lo visto lo que me tienes que contar es muy serio, mi amor, porque hace mucho tiempo que no te veía retorciéndote las manos como estás haciendo ahora. Siempre hacías ese gesto cuando habías hecho alguna travesura» dijo  la anciana de forma risueña, mirando a la nieta por encima de las gafas, mientras que Emma la miraba de forma aprensiva

«Abuela, el asunto es realmente serio» dijo la rubia, mirando a Regina que estaba detrás de ella, también recelosa.

La señora paseó la mirada de una a otra, como si estuviese asistiendo a un partido de tenis

«¿Por qué no os sentáis?» pidió.

Obedecieron el pedido de Eva Swan y la rubia comienzó

«Abuela, sabes que no se me da muy bien hablar de determinados asuntos, así que voy directo al grano: Regina y yo estamos enamoradas» comunicó y miró a la anciana que cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y respiró profundo, quitándose a continuación las gafas.

«Realmente nunca has tenido mucho tacto, mi amor, hasta en eso te pareces a su abuelo, y como él, siempre has sido una persona muy transparente» dijo la señora sonriendo «Emma, ¿crees que podías engañar a tu vieja abuela con aquella excusa de ir a trabajar a Boston para adquirir experiencia?» continuó «Desde el principio, me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien entre tú y Regina, pero solo entendí lo que era cuando prácticamente huiste de aquí el día de la boda de tu hermano con ella, y después, venias poco a verme» hizo una pausa y prosiguió « Desde pequeña demostraste amar esta hacienda más que tus hermanos y solo una cosa mucho más seria te apartaría de la granja Swan» finalizó.

Se produjo un momento de silencio, en el que tanto la rubia como la morena se quedaron sin voz, mirando boquiabiertas a la matriarca de la familia.

«No hizo falta mucho para que juntara las piezas y me diera cuenta de que también Regina se sentía incómoda cerca de ti y, como si fuera poco, aquella angustia cuando pensaste que ella…» habló, señalando a la morena «se había ido» proseguía, mirando serenamente a las dos mujeres «Debe haber sido muy difícil para ti, mi ángel, enamorarte de la mujer de tu hermano, pero no tienes que martirizarte por eso. Estoy segura de que siempre hiciste lo posible para respetarlo. Siempre me dijiste que Robin era tu mejor amigo, tu héroe, y pienso que también fue tu cupido, al traerte a tu verdadero amor, porque solo con mirar con un poco de atención se puede percibir cuánto amas a Regina. Nunca te vi así, tan feliz, y ya te voy avisando: si no te casas con esta  mujer maravillosa» dijo levantándose y cogiendo de la mano a la morena «te daré  una zurra con el cinto, Emma Swan» avisó, riendo y cogiendo a la nieta también de la mano.

Las dos mujeres se levantaron llorando, y abrazaron a la matriarca, quedándose un tiempo en esa posición.

«Tienen que pensar en  traerme bisnietos, porque echo de menos ver a pequeños “terremotos” rubios y morenos corriendo por esta inmensa casa» dijo la señora, acariciando el cabello de Emma y de Regina «Tengo casi  80 años y no me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo, así que espero que seáis rápidas» concluyó riendo.

«Deja de decir tonterías, todavía enterrarás a mucha gente» soltó Emma, abrazando a su abuela por el cuello y besando su rostro.

Las tres mujeres rieron en mitad del llanto y aquella bonita escena de amor y cariño familiar solo fue interrumpida cuando Granny vino a llamarlas para comer.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente, Killian volvió de Portland y, cuando se le contó la “novedad”, apenas sonrió, diciendo que ya sabía todo y que se había divertido a costa de Emma y de Regina el día anterior.

Ambas llenaron al moreno de golpes, pero él consiguió escapar de la “justa venganza” de las dos y, al llegar a la parte alta de las escaleras, gritó que estaba muy feliz por ellas que finalmente habían asumido su amor, haciendo énfasis en que deseaba que Regina se quedara pronto embarazada de Emma.

La rubia levantó el dedo corazón, mostrando al hermano lo que pensaba de su broma.

Aquella noche, ellas durmieron juntas una vez más, solo que ahora todos los ocupantes de la casa eran conscientes de que una nueva y apasionada pareja estaba compartiendo la cama que, tiempo atrás, había pertenecido a James y Margaret Swan, donde probablemente Robin, Emma y Killian fueron concebidos.

**(Al día siguiente)**

**_[Regina]_ **

La morena despertó lentamente, sintiendo la respiración pesada de Emma en su nuca, y el brazo derecho de la rubia agarrándola por la cintura.

Ella sonrió, feliz, mientras lentamente salía del apretado abrazo de su futura esposa.

Regina se dirigió al baño y después de cepillarse los dientes y tomar un baño, se fue a la cocina a tomarse un café, acordándose de la última vez que desayunó allí, cuando pensaba irse de la hacienda a causa del regreso de Emma.

La morena no podía estar ahora más feliz, ya que todo era diferente.

Se aman, la familia apoya la relación, y para que la felicidad sea completa solo falta casarse y tener hijos.

Regina pensó en el largo camino de tristezas y pérdidas que ha tenido que recorrer para llegar hasta ahí, dándose cuenta de que todo, en cierta forma, ha valido la pena, ya que parece que la vida se lo cobró todo por anticipado para retribuirla ahora con un mar de felicidad.

Cuando terminó de tomar su café, paseó hasta los establos y se quedó allí un tiempo, acariciando el hocico de “Encantada”, la mamá más nueva de la hacienda, mientras el potrillo chupaba de las ubres de la yegua.

Después se dirigió hasta la construcción vinícola, donde dentro de unos días, Emma comenzaría a producir sidra de manzanas, incluso sin la ayuda de Ariel que, después de acabar su relación con Emma, cortó todo tipo de relación con la rubia. Eso dejó a la morena tranquila, pues lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era ver a las ex de su mujer cerca de ella.

August  fue la única persona que vio a la señora Mills-Swan entrar en el lugar, sin embargo no la vio salir y dirigirse nuevamente a los establos donde se echó en el heno que había en el box de Rocinante quedándose dormida en seguida soñando con su amada.

**_[Emma]_ **

La rubia se levantó tarde en aquel día, buscando a su mujer en la cama, sin encontrarla.

Entonces escuchó un griterío proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, se levantó apresuradamente para saber lo que estaba pasando, poniéndose encima lo primero que encontró: unos vaqueos negros y una blusa gris, y salió del cuarto descalza.

«¡Llama a los bomberos, Killian!» escuchó a su abuela gritando desesperado a su hermano

«¡Estoy llamando abuela!» decía el muchacho angustiado.

En Storybrooke no hay cuerpo de bomberos, así que el moreno estaba llamando al departamento de Portland, desde el que le informaban que tardarían en llegar dos horas a la hacienda.

«¿Qué ha pasado?» preguntó Emma, preocupada

«¡La construcción vinícola se está quemando! August y los demás están intentando combatir el incendio, pero debido a los productos tóxicos almacenados dentro y a la madera del tejado las llamas se están expandiendo rápidamente» explicó la señora Swan.

«¿Y cómo ha comenzado el incendio?» preguntó Emma, ya saliendo de la casa, seguida por la abuela y el hermano

«No sabemos, mi amor, pero el tendido es muy viejo, pude haber sido un cortocircuito en la red eléctrica» aclaró Eva Swan.

Cuando los tres llegaron al sitio, vieron a todos los trabajadores de la hacienda, incluso a Granny, intentando apagar el fuego que ya había arrasado con la mitad del tejado y el humo negro se expandía, cubriendo un radio de 15 metros y dificultando la tarea de sofocar el incendio.

Se taparon la nariz como pudieron y también comenzaron a ayudar.

«¿Dónde está Regina?» preguntó Emma, notando la falta de su mujer y acordándose de que no estaba en la habitación.

August miró angustiado a la rubia y dijo

«La última vez que la vi, estaba dentro»

«¿Cuándo fue eso?» preguntó Emma afligida

«Hace más de una hora» respondió el muchacho.

La rubia se desesperó, miró hacia dentro, a través de las llamas, imaginando que su amada podía estar allí dentro y que, de alguna manera, no pudo salir cuando el incendio comenzó.

Emma comenzó a caminar hacia la construcción vinícola, pero Killian y August le impidieron entrar.

«¿Estás loca? El tejado puede venirse abajo en cualquier momento» dijo su hermano, a gritos.

«Suéltame Killian, ¡ella puede estar ahí dentro!» gritó la rubia, intentando soltarse del agarre del hermano.

«Emma, ella puede haber salido con Rocinante como hace todas las mañanas» dijo el muchacho.

«¡A esta hora ya habría vuelto!» continuó la rubia, alterada, mientras era agarrada por el hermano y por August que, aun siendo más fuertes que la joven, les estaba costando sujetarla.

Eva Swan y Granny, en llanto, y los demás trabajadores asistían a la escena angustiados, imaginando que era posible que Regina estuviera dentro del edificio, mientras la rubia comenzaba a llorar pidiendo que la dejaran entrar, gritando el nombre de la amada.

**_[Regina y Emma]_ **

La morena despertó sintiendo la lengua de Pongo lamiéndola, mientras que Rocinante relinchaba, nervioso y agitándose dentro del box.

Regina se sentó y notó un fuerte olor a madera quemada.

Escuchó a Emma gritando su nombre y rápidamente, se levantó seguida por el dálmata.

Cuando salió de los establos, vio a Emma agarrada por Killian y August, y el edificio vinícola siendo consumido por las llamas.

«¡EMMA!» gritó y todos miraron en su dirección, sonriendo aliviados al constatar que ella estaba bien.

La rubia se zafó de los dos jóvenes y salió corriendo en dirección a su amada, al llegar la abrazó y la levantó por los aires.

«¿Cuántos sustos me pretendes dar, mujer?» preguntó, con sus manos en el rostro de la morena, distribuyendo besos por toda su cara.

«¿Pensante que estaba ahí dentro mi amor?» preguntó, secando las lágrimas que caían en abundancia de los verdes ojos de la mujer que amaba.

«Sí, cuando me desperté, no estabas a mi lado y August me dijo que te había visto entrar en el edificio» explicó, ya más en calma.

Regina la besó con desespero y Emma se lo devolvió, mientras la levantaba y la llevaba de vuelta para los establos, bajo la mirada atenta de todos que ya habían desistido de apagar el incendio y ahora asistían a esa tierna escena.

La rubia entró con su mujer en los brazos en uno de los box y no tardaron mucho en librarse de las ropas, acostándose después sobre el heno.

Emma se quedó encima de Regina, pero la morena invirtió la posición diciendo

«Aquí es mi territorio, señorita Swan, así que, quien manda soy yo»

Swan sonrió, mientras sentía cómo su mujer le daba la vuelta y se quedaban en posición de “cucharita erótica”.

Regina mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de su amada y con la mano derecha acarició uno de los pezones endurecidos de su futura esposa.

«Estás muy mandona hoy, señora Mills» dijo la rubia, entregándose a la caricia.

«Todavía no has visto nada, Emma Swan» rebatió la morena, colocando su pierna derecha entre  las de la rubia, y restregando su muslo en el sexo mojado de su mujer, haciendo que Emma gimiera como respuesta.

Regina levantó el cabello de la rubia y pasó su lengua por la nuca de Emma, que comenzó a empujar sus nalgas contra el sexo de la morena, sintiendo el vello de su mujer rozando aquella zona de su cuerpo.

La morena introdujo la mano entre las piernas de la rubia y comenzó a trazar círculos sobre el turgente nervio, húmedo y palpitante de su amada, mordiendo el cuello de su hembra y agarrando unos de los pechos con la mano libre.

El fuego ya consumía  todo el cuerpo de Emma, y en aquel momento, nada importaba  para ella, la rubia solo quería ser devorada por su mujer sobre el heno, en ese box.

Regina introdujo tres dedos en el húmedo y caliente sexo de la rubia, colocando la mano sobre la boca de Emma, que aprovechó para morder los dedos de su mujer, mientras era penetrada por ella.

La morena besó y mordió su clavícula, metiendo con fuerza los dedos en el interior de la rubia que presionaba  queriendo sentir a su amada todavía más dentro de sí.

Emma sentía el sexo mojado de Regina rozando sus nalgas y comenzó a correrse, mientras permanecía con los dientes clavados en los dedos de su amada, ahogando los gritos.

Cuando la rubia todavía estaba  en pleno orgasmo, sintió a la morena echándose sobre ella y restregándose todavía más fuerte en sus nalgas.

Emma llevó la mano a su clítoris, y lo masajeó, mientras que la morena retiró los dedos de su sexo y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, comenzó a restregar su sexo en las nalgas de su amada.

La morena agarró el cabello de la rubia y lo llevó hacia un lado y mordió el cartílago de su oreja para, en seguida, ronronear en su oído

«¡Yo soy tu mujer, Emma Swan!»

La rubia comenzó a correrse de nuevo, sintiendo la humedad de Regina chorreando por la piel de su trasero.

La morena giró todavía más la cabeza de Emma, tirando de sus cabellos, besándola, y mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban y se entrelazaban, los gemidos de éxtasis de las dos mujeres reverberaban dentro de sus bocas.

El fuego continuaba crepitando y consumiendo el resto del tejado del edifico vinícola, acarreando una graves consecuencias, ya que toda la maquinaria nueva se ha visto afectada.

Pero las dos mujeres no se preocupaban de eso, ellas continuaron ardiendo de pasión dentro del establo, teniendo como testigos de aquel acto de amor, deseo y posesión a los inocentes caballos guardados en sus boxes, oyendo los gemidos y susurros apasionados de la rubia y de la morena.

 


	15. El noviazgo

 

**(Una semana después del incendio)**

Regina estaba sentada en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, leyendo _Los inocentes_ de Henry James.

La rubia estaba en el baño, terminando de vestirse para ir a echarse al lado de su amada.

Cuando Emma entró en el cuarto, Regina levantó la vista y no consiguió controlar la risa al ver lo que su enamorada llevaba puesto.

Emma llevaba una camisa ancha, color amarillo, con la imagen de Bart Simpson enseñando sus nalgas y diciendo su famosa frase “Eat my shorts”

Para completar la vestimenta, la rubia también llevaba unos calcetines acolchados y coloridos.

«Amor, ¿siempre vas a venir a la cama vestida de esa manera?» preguntó la morena, con la voz todavía ronca a causa de una gripe que había contraído en los últimos días, mientras sonreía.

«¿Cuál es el problema con mi pijama, señora Mills? Tus conjuntos de seda tampoco son muy sensuales» rebatió, arqueando una ceja y entrando bajo las sábanas

«Por lo menos estoy vestida como una adulta, mientras que tú pareces una niña de 12 años usando una camisa con la imagen de Bart Simpson» dijo, depositando un tierno beso en los labios de su amada

«¿Sabes de lo que me acabo de acordar?» preguntó la rubia, cambiando de asunto «Del día en que nos conocimos y me quedé fascinada por tus conocimientos cinematográficos» concluyó acariciando el rostro de la morena.

«¿Fue la única característica de mí que te llamó la atención aquella noche?» cuestionó divertida.

«Sabes que no. Pero adoré nuestro juego de referencias a frases de personajes de cine y me encantaría jugar de nuevo contigo» dijo, rozando su nariz en la mejilla de Regina.

«Hmm, vale. Pero, ¿y si hacemos el juego más interesante?»

«¿Cómo?»

«Cada una escoge hasta cinco frases de personajes y las dice para que la otra las adivine. Al final quien haya acertado más, podrá hacer con el cuerpo de la perdedora lo que quiera en la noche de bodas» terminó, riendo de forma maliciosa.

Emma abrió los ojos

«¿Apenas somos novias, y ya piensas en la noche de bodas, señora Mills?»

«Te estoy lanzando una indirecta, señorita Swan. Quiero que me pidas en matrimonio cuanto antes, pues no veo la hora de ser tu mujer y que seas la mía, en todos los sentidos»

Emma se conmovió. Había soñado tanto con ese momento durante 4 años que ahora le costaba creer que Regina y ella pertenecían la una a la otra.

«Está bien, majestad. Cuando menos te lo esperes, colocaré un lindo anillo de compromiso en tu dedo, para que todos sepan que Regina Mills pertenece a Emma Swan» dijo y besó el dedo anular de su futura esposa.

Regina colocó sus manos en el rostro de la rubia, la atrajo hacia ella y la besó suavemente.

Después, descendió mordisqueando y chupando el cuello de su amada, que suspiraba de placer ante esas caricias.

La morena aprovechó para clavar los dientes en la yugular de Emma, que soltó un sonoro grito a causa del dolor, mirando asustada a su mujer.

«¡Listo! Ahora todas sabrán que Emma Swan es propiedad de Regina Mills» dijo la morena sonriendo, mientras que la rubia se masajeaba la zona dolorida.

«¡Gata salvaje!» dijo, de forma divertida.

«¿Puedo empezar con el juego de las frases?» la rubia asintió « _Una vez un censador intentó ponerme a prueba. Me comí su hígado con habas y un buen vino_ »

«Esa es fácil, amor. Hannibal Lecter en _El silencio de los corderos_ » respondió Emma, ya cantando victoria « _Francamente querida, me importa un comino_ » prosiguió con el juego

«Emma, he visto _Lo que el viento se llevó_ unas 20 veces y sé que esa frase es de Rhett Butler» respondió « _La vejez…es lo único, señor Thompson, de lo que no puede uno curarse»_

Emma se quedó mirando incrédula a Regina durante unos minutos y, por fin desistió

«No lo sé» suspiró frustrada «¿Quién lo dice?» preguntó curiosa

«Bernstein de _Ciudadano Kane_ » respondió «¡Sigue!» dijo sonriendo, mientras miraba a la rubia que ya estaba malhumorada

« _No desprecies la masturbación. Es sexo con alguien a quien amo_ »

«Amor, me lo estás poniendo fácil: Alvy Singer en _Annie Hall_ » la morena sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras que Emma se irritaba cada vez más, ya que detestaba perder.

Después de algunas frases más, Regina ganó el juego e hizo la danza de la victoria encima de la rubia, advirtiéndole que no sabía lo que le esperaba en la noche de bodas, mientras saltaba encima de la cama alegremente.

Emma la derrumbó sobre el colchón y se echó encima de ella.

«Me olvidé  decirte que durante algunos años, mientras estaba en la Universidad de Austin, trabajé en un videoclub, por eso conozco tantas películas» dijo, riéndose de la cara de la rubia

«Eso es trampa, señora Mills, y vas a pagar muy caro por tu conducta» dijo, indignada, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a la morena.

Bromearon por un tiempo, y a continuación comenzaron a besarse y a intercambiar intensas caricias, hasta que Regina se cansó a causa de la gripe que todavía tenía, y la rubia bajó a prepararle un té.

Mientras la morena se tomaba el té, miraba a su enamorada que estaba escogiendo una película para ver juntas.

«Amor, ¿te gustaría trabajar conmigo en la empresa?» preguntó mirando a su mujer.

Regina, tomada de sorpresa, no supo qué decir

«Eres licenciada en Administración y sé que trabajaste algunos años en un hotel, así que ya tienes experiencias, y me encantaría tenerte a mi lado en los manos de la corporación» añadió sonriente.

La morena estaba emocionada ante la oferta de la rubia, Robin nunca le propuso nada parecido, incluso sabiendo que a Regina no le gustaba quedarse en casa, y que se sentía realizada trabajando.

«¡Me encantaría trabajar contigo, mi amor!» dijo por fin, todavía emocionada «Pero que te quede claro que adoro mandar» concluyó, juguetona.

Emma sonrió y se dirigió a la cama, echándose entre las piernas de la morena, que permanecía sentada con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, comenzando a acariciar el cabello dorado de su amada.

Todavía era temprano, sin embargo, ellas solo querían estar una al lado de la otra, como si precisasen recuperar todo el tiempo perdido al haber estado separada esos últimos años.

«¿Qué película has elegido?» preguntó

«Zeus y Roxane, ¿la has visto?»

«No. ¿De qué va?»

«Es la historia de un cachorro de perro que se enamora de un delfín hembra. Creo que es bonito y romántico» explicó

«Hm. Nunca pensé que fueras tan melosa, señorita Swan» dijo sonriendo.

«Me volví medio cursi cuando me enamoré de ti, señora Mills» devolvió la sonrisa.

Se besaron mientras los créditos iniciales iban apareciendo en la pantalla.

Mientras se perdían en caricias y besos, como si no hubiese un mañana, Regina sospechaba que su anillo de compromiso estaba escondido en algún lugar y que al día siguiente, Emma le pediría casamiento de una manera muy romántica y dulce.

 

Regina despertó a la mañana siguiente desorientada, mirando para la mesita de noche y constatando que ya eran más de las once.

No se acordaba de la última vez que había dormido tanto.

Vio que Emma no estaba a su lado, sin embargo, encima de la almohada de la rubia, yacían pétalos de una flor violeta, probablemente lisianthus.

Parecía que varias flores habían sido despedazadas y los pedazos formaban una especie de camino que iba desde la cama hasta la puerta del cuarto, que estaba cerrada.

La morena decidió seguir aquel camino violeta, saliendo del cuarto y bajando las escaleras que daban al exterior de la casa, rodeando el edificio, hasta llegar donde estaba Emma.

La rubia llevaba una túnica y unos pantalones blancos y estaba de pie, dentro de un corazón hecho también con trozos de lisianthus, bajo el manzano que Regina amaba tanto, con las manos a la espalda.

La morena, vistiendo todavía su pijama gris de la noche anterior, se acercó a la rubia sonriendo, mientras que esta le devolvía la sonrisa.

El viento esparcía los trozos de los pétalos alrededor de ellas, formando pequeños remolinos.

«Pensé que no ibas a despertar nunca» dijo «Creo que puse demasiados somníferos en tu té»

«¿Así que eres tú la culpable de que haya dormido hasta ahora?» preguntó con fingida irritación.

«Necesitaba que durmieses hasta tarde para poder prepararte una sorpresa» explicó.

«¿Y cuál es la razón de todo esto?» indagó, señalando los pétalos del suelo

«Bueno, con la ayuda de algunos ayudantes, incluidas Ruby y Belle que han venido a la hacienda especialmente con el propósito de ayudarme a preparar esta sorpresa, me he pasado las últimas horas arrancando y colocando los pétalos del lisianthus por la haciendo» hizo una pausa «Hay exactamente 1433 trozos de esa flor esparcidos desde nuestro cuarto hasta este lugar. ¿Sabes por qué esa cantidad exacta?» preguntó sonriente.

«No» dijo la morena, cada vez más intrigada

«Porque hoy hace exactamente 1433 días que nos conocimos en el quiosco de la mansión de los Nolan» aclaró, conmovida

Regina no contuvo las lágrimas. Nunca imaginó que Emma pudiese ser tan atenta.

Cada día que pasaba,  la rubia conseguía sorprenderla más con actos y palabras de cariño que solo servían para aumentar el amor que la morena sentía por su mujer.

Emma temblaba de emoción, y con manos vacilantes, abrió un una pequeña caja, con un cisne y una corona dorados bordados en el terciopelo rojo, dejando ver un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en forma de gota.

«La vendedora me pidió que te describiese, y yo dije que Regina Mills era una mujer bella, de personalidad fuerte y muy elegante, así que me aseguró que ibas a adorar este anillo» dijo con voz trémula.

La morena estaba fascinada con la belleza de la joya y con la preocupación de Emma por escoger el anillo perfecto para ella.

«Regina, soy una mujer capaz de amarte de dentro hacia fuera, de atrás hacia delante, con mi corazón arrancado del pecho. ¡No sé amarte de otra manera!» pausa «Así que, por favor, acepta casarte con esta rubia desequilibrada, posesiva y celosa que, probablemente, va a encerrarte en una torre bien alta para que nadie pueda sacarte de ella y concédeme el privilegio de intentar hacer que cada día te enamores de mí hasta el resto de nuestras vidas» concluyó, mientras deslizaba el anillo por el dedo de la mano derecha de su futura esposa.

La morena estaba en lágrimas y con un nudo en la garganta, ya que un barullo de sentimientos tomaba posesión de su cuerpo.

No supo qué decir, solo permaneció contemplando el rostro sereno de su amada mujer, pensando si era posible que alguien más en el mundo pudiera ser tan feliz como ella en ese momento.

Se acercó todavía más a Emma, colocó una mano en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, acariciando la tez blanca de su amada.

Los cabellos rubios y negros estaban desaliñados a causa del viento, y los ojos chocolate se perdieron en la inmensidad del verde de la mirada de Emma.

«Emma, lo que más deseo es ser para siempre tu mujer» es la única frase que Regina consiguió articular, todavía presa se la emoción.

La rubia sonrió satisfecha y pegó su cabeza a la de su novia, cerrando los ojos e intentado calmar los latidos descontrolados de su corazón.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojar el césped, pero las dos mujeres no se movieron, entregadas por completos a la belleza de ese momento.

Intercambiaron besos mojados, que decían más que cualquier palabra, mientras que Eva Swan, Killian, Granny, Ruby y Belle salían de donde estaban escondidos hasta el momento para admirar aquella escena tan perfecta y encantadora.

Un instante mágico, lleno de amor, cariño y esperanza de una larga vida juntas.

Un momento que, hacía unos años atrás, ninguno de aquellos testigos, ni las protagonistas, pensaron que podía volverse realidad.

 


	16. El casamiento y la noche de bodas

 

**(Tres meses después)**

**_[Regina]_ **

Hoy es el día más importante de mi vida. Hoy voy a unirme en matrimonio a Emma Swan, mi verdadero amor.

_¿Estoy nerviosa? ¡Sí, mucho! ¡No parece que me haya casado dos veces!_

Mi novia decidió que la ceremonia se realizaría en el quiosco donde tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro, y confieso que me quedé encantada con la decisión.

Los Nolan se mostraron muy felices y solícitos cuando fuimos a hablar con ellos.

Mary, inclusive, dijo que nos ayudaría en la ceremonia, ya que le encantaba este tipo de eventos y, con el correr de los meses, acabé acercándome tantos a ellos tanto como a Ruby y Belle, que nos visitaron frecuentemente en la hacienda.

Al unirme a Emma acabé también por acercarme  a sus amistades y admito que me está encantando, ya que siempre conviví con pocas personas y mi círculo de amigos era bastante cerrado hasta ahora.

Mis padrinos serán Killian y Eva Swan, ya que esta vez decidí no invitar a mi madre, ya que temo que acabe arruinando ese día tan especial con su personalidad tan amarga y muchas veces, vil.

Más tarde le diré que me he casado con Emma Swan.

Mi novia cuidó  todos los detalles de la ceremonia y a mí me tocó escribir los votos y escoger el vestido.

La ceremonia se celebrará al caer la tarde y decidí llevar un vestido de blonda lila, de manga larga, y un fino velo del mismo color agarrado al moño.

No tengo ni idea de cómo irá vestida Emma, pero estoy segura de que estará hermosa llevando cualquier ropa.

En estos últimos meses, visité el hospital algunas veces y me alegré mucho al saber que Roland, el niño de 10 años que tenía leucemia, finalmente, encontró un donante de médula.

Emma y yo ya hemos empezado a hablar de adoptar una criatura cuando llevemos unos meses de casadas, y ella quiere también que yo me quede embarazada por el método _ROPA **[1]**_ para que uno de nuestros hijos lleve material genético de la dos.

Confieso que engendrar un hijo mío y de Emma me hace feliz, pero al mismo tiempo estoy algo recelosa, ya que me quedé destrozada cuando pensé que estaba embarazada de Robin y no quiero pasar por todo ese trauma otra vez.

«¡Estás muy hermosa!» oigo la voz de la dueña de la casa detrás de mí, mientras me estoy dando los último retoques en el maquillaje.

«¡Gracias, Mary!» le agradezco, sonriéndole.

«¿Estás muy nerviosa?» pregunta, devolviéndome el gesto.

«Mucho, no parece que ya he pasado por esto» respondo

Mary me informa de que Emma ya me está esperando en el quiosco y que está bastante nerviosa, tanto que la ha convencido para que venga a ver  que yo no he huido.

Sonreímos a causa de la boba preocupación de mi novia y ella sale, dejándome sola nuevamente.

El día anterior, salí con ella, con Ruby y con Belle a mi primera despedida de soltera, ya que con los matrimonios anteriores nunca tuve esa fiesta.

Me llevaron a _PT’s ShowClub_ , una discoteca de strippers de Portland y mientras me levanto para ir al encuentro de mi futura esposa, recuerdo los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

_Llegamos a la discoteca y fui conducida a una mesa que había sido reservada previamente._

_Mis amigas estaban bastante animadas con el espectáculo que una de las strippers, vestida de enfermera, daba encima del escenario._

_En el público solo había mujeres, pues era la “noche de las mujeres”. En un preciso momento, después de muchas copas, sintiéndome algo mareada, me vendaron y me llevaron al escenario, donde me sentaron y amarraron mis muñecas a una silla._

_De repente la canción Like a Virgin de Madonna comenzó a oírse y noté que una de las strippers estaba muy cerca de mí._

_Sus cabellos  rozaban mi piel y sus manos estaban apoyadas en mis antebrazos, mientras ella se movía sobre mi regazo._

_Aquello iba en contra de la principal regla de Emma: había sido categórica cuando le dijo a las tres amigas que no quería que ninguna stripper se acercase a mí en toda la noche._

_Mi novia se había quedado en Storybrooke e iba a pasar su última noche de soltera con Killian y David, probablemente en el Rabbit Hole._

_Noté cuando la bailarina colocó una fresa con nata en mi boca y yo comencé a masticar la fruta._

_De repente, ella lamió la crema que estaba en mis labios, intenté apartarme, pero la stripper me agarró por la nuca y comenzó a besarme, invadiendo mi boca con su lengua._

_Su beso era bastante familiar y cuando me di cuenta estaba correspondiendo a la caricia._

_Oía los gritos de ánimo de las otras clientes, mientras que nuestras lenguas comenzaban a entablar una batalla._

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que reconociera el sabor y el olor de la mujer que estaba sentada en mis piernas._

_Cuando ella interrumpió el beso, yo hablé_

_«No debería haber hecho eso, mi novia es muy celosa» y sonreí cínicamente._

_El hermoso sonido de su carcajada invadió mis oídos y Emma quitó la venda que cubría mis ojos, y yo parpadeé varias veces hasta acostumbrarme a la luz del lugar._

_«¿Acaso pensaste que iba a dejar que otra mujer se sentara en el regazo de mi novia?» preguntó, sonriente._

_Mi rubia estaba hermosa, llevando un disfraz de policía sexy._

**_ Fantasía de Emma _ **

_Ella se levantó y comenzó a bailar para mí: gateó, rodó por el escenario, hizo amago de quitarse el disfraz, mientras yo le decía que no con la cabeza, ya que algunas clientes ya estaban muy animadas con su espectáculo, sobre todo cuando Emma se dirigió hasta el borde del escenario para incitarlas._

_Después, volvió a sentarse en mi regazo y me fue provocando, deshaciendo los nudos que ataban mis muñecas._

_Mi deseo era arrastrarla al baño y hacerle el amor allí mismo, sin embargo me controlé, ya que habíamos acordado estar siete días sin sexo y mantener las energías para la noche de bodas, cuando Emma sería totalmente mía._

 

Regreso a la realidad y veo a mi amor de pie, mirándome con los ojos humedecidos y enamorados, llevando un vestido blanco, con una asilla solo en el  hombro derecho, y una cinta roja alrededor de su cintura.

Sus rizos rubios caían en cascada y me quedo sin respiración ante tal belleza.

La música que comienza la orquesta a interpretar mientras camino hacia el altar es _Can’t Help Falling in Love_ de Elvis Presley.

Emma no ha olvidado  ningún detalle e intento, inútilmente, contener las lágrimas, ante tanta felicidad y emoción que se apodera de mi cuerpo en este momento.

El camino hasta el quiosco está repleto de pétalos de lisianthus y nuestros ramos también están confeccionados con esa flor.

Hay  lisianthus, de colores rojo y blanco, decorando todo el quisco y los laterales de los bancos donde los invitados están sentados.

 

Quien me conduce al altar es Killian y al lado de Emma veo a David y a Mary Nolan, sus padrinos.

Cuando finalmente entro en el quisco, mi novia extiende la mano y yo se la cojo, y me doy cuenta de que ella también está llorando.

Mientras el oficiante celebraba el casamiento, mis ojos no se desviaban de los de Emma un solo minuto.

Parece que estamos envueltas en la misma aura mágica que nos rodeó la primera vez que estuvimos en ese lugar.

Es como si no hubiera nadie a nuestro alrededor y solo cuando el juez dice «Las novias pueden besarse» me doy cuenta de las cerca de 80 personas que están asistiendo a nuestra unión.

Nuestro primer beso de casadas es cálido, afectuoso y lleno de promesas.

Mientras nuestras bocas están unidas, siento el sabor de Emma en mis labios y pasó mis dedos por sus rizos dorados y ella envuelve  mi cintura.

Los invitados están aplaudiendo y el juez necesita carraspear para que dejemos de besarnos.

Después de la celebración, nos dirigimos hasta una carpa que fue levantada en el enorme jardín de la mansión y la fiesta transcurre normalmente, con mucha bebida, comida, sonrisas y, algunas veces, alguno de los invitados sube al escenario para brindar por nosotras.

Uno de estos es Killian, que pronuncia un discurso emocionado, diciendo que nunca había sido testigo de un amor tan bonito como el que nos une, recalcando que solo unas personas enfermas no verían que fuimos hechas la una para la otra, y deseando que  este sentimiento tan bello y fuerte diese frutos, ya que estaba deseoso de ser tío.

Cuando termina su discurso, percibo que por su rostro descienden unas lágrimas, y me doy cuenta de que nunca antes había visto a mi cuñado llorar.

Después de que otros invitados brinden por nuestra felicidad, me dirijo a la orquesta y pido que toquen una canción, y mientras me dirijo al centro de la pista de baile, que fue colocada entre el escenario y las mesas, percibo que mi mujer está arrodillada, conversando distraídamente con su abuela.

«Señora Emma Swan-Mills, comparezca en la pista para abrir el baile con su esposa» ese es el cantante, llamando la atención de Emma.

Sonrío mientras la veo acercándose a mí. Rodeó su cuello y ella coloca los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, pegando su cabeza a la  mía.

La orquesta comienza a tocar _Can’t take my eyes off you,_ una de mis canciones preferidas y también mi declaración de amor a una mujer que ahora es completamente mía.

«¿Prometes ser tierna esta noche?» pregunta, sonriente.

La miro maliciosa y digo

«Lo prometo, pero tampoco pretendo dejarte escapar»

«¿Qué estás tramando, Regina Swan-Mills?» pregunta, arqueando una ceja

«Ten paciencia, ya lo verás» respondo besándola en seguida.

Después de bailar algunas piezas, decidimos despedirnos de los invitados y lanzamos los ramos que recogen Ruby y Granny.

Emma dice unas palabras agradeciendo la presencia de todos y salimos rápidamente de la fiesta, ya que estamos ansiosas de consumar nuestro matrimonio en la suite del hotel más lujoso que hay en Portland.

**_[Emma]_ **

Entro en nuestra habitación con Regina en los brazos según lo dicta la tradición de noche de bodas y estoy muy curiosa, además de excitada, por saber lo que mi esposa ha planeado para esta noche.

La dejó suavemente en el suelo y Regina me pide que me prepare, mientras que ella, riendo maliciosamente, se dirige al baño.

Después de ponerme una lencería roja con liguero, me quedo contemplando, a través de los cristales que hacían de pared del cuarto, la noche de Portland.

Ella sale del baño, llevando una tentación de seda negra, y ordena

«¡Para la cama Emma!»

Sonrío, de manera descarada, quedándome de rodillas en mitad de la cama, ella se aproxima, admirando con ojos febriles mi cuerpo semi desnudo.

Se sube a la cama y deja deslizar por su cuerpo la tentación. Sus pechos están al descubierto, y cuando miro hacia sus piernas, me quedó sorprendida, Regina se ha colocado un dildo de aproximadamente 18 centímetros.

Nunca me gustaron los juguetes, pero confieso que verla solo llevando ese _strap_ y  mirándome de esa forma hambrienta, tiene un efecto devastador en mí.

«Estás llena de ideas, ¿no es verdad, mi amor? Creo que te voy a prohibir ver películas porno lésbicas, te dan muchas ideas depravadas» digo, separándome de ella y colocando los brazos sobre el espejo de la cama.

Ella sonríe acercándose y dice

«A partir de hoy, Emma Swan –Mills, ya no me vas a prohibir nada, sino que vas a obedecer a tu mujer, porque si no…» y me atrae, enlazando el brazo derecho en mi cintura, mientras que el dildo roza mi clítoris palpitante, haciéndome soltar un gemido gutural.

Me besa con voluptuosidad, agarrando con la mano izquierda mi nuca, y yo aprovecho para enlazar su cuello con mis brazos.

Baja una de las manos para soltar las ligas que atan las medias al liguero, me lo arranca en seguida y desnuda mis pechos.

Comienza a chupar mis pezones erectos, dando pequeñas mordidas en la punta, y yo llevo mi cabeza hacia atrás.

La desenvoltura de Regina en la cama es sorprendente, si no supiese que soy la única mujer con la que ha estado, diría que mi esposa es lesbiana de nacimiento.

Me acuesta sobre el lecho y recorre con su lengua cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, desde mi garganta, pasando por mis pechos y abdomen, hasta llegar a entre las piernas.

Retira mis medias, trazando un camino de besos y mordidas  entre mis rodillas y mi ingle, desencadenando en mí sensaciones únicas de puro placer.

Se libra de mis braguitas y masajea mi clítoris con la punta de la nariz, presionándolo, y siento su lengua en la entrada de mi vagina que está completamente mojada.

Regina chupa mi sexo como si quisiese absorber mi gusto para siempre,  mientras que yo me agarro al respaldo de la cama.

Después de restregar mi intimidad, mezclando su saliva con mis líquidos, separa bien mis muslos, se coloca entre ellos y, mirándome fijamente, comienza a penetrarme lentamente, haciendo movimientos de vaivén en mi sexo.

Me aferro a sus mechones negros, gimiendo, mientras ella se pasa la lengua por su propia boca y percibo cuán excitada está dominándome de esa manera.

Rodeo sus caderas con mis piernas y la siento cada vez más dentro de mí.

«¿Milah te folló así?» gruñe y veo un brillo de posesividad en sus ojos.

Sonrío y decido provocarla

«No solo ella, Mulan también»

Regina gruñe y comienza a embestirme con más violencia, haciéndome gritar, en una mezcla de dolor y placer.

Me agarra por los cabellos y me besa, metiendo su lengua entre mis labios y yo clavo mis uñas en su espalda, mientras degusto su sabor en mi boca.

«Eres solo mía, Emma» gruñe, acelerando todavía más el ritmo, con su cabeza pegada a la mía «Di que ninguna de ellas te folló de esa manera tan sabrosa» pide, interrumpiendo los movimientos rápidos, y volviendo a hacerlo lentamente, sacando y metiendo el dildo en mi cavidad empapada por la tensión.

Miro tiernamente hacia ella

«Nadie nunca me folló de esta manera tan caliente, mi amor, solo tú, porque nunca fui penetrada de este modo» digo, agarrando su rostro con mis manos.

Regina sonríe satisfecha y vuelve a penetrarme con fuerza, arrancando un agudo gruñido de mi garganta.

Clava los dientes en mi cuello y yo coloco las dos manos en sus nalgas, haciendo que aumente el ritmo de las estocadas poco a poco, mientras muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja.

El orgasmo me arrebata completamente, dejándome pérdida en un océano de sensaciones desconocidas y aprovecho para chupar su oreja y apretar todavía más sus nalgas, incitándola a que continúe penetrándome, al mismo tiempo que susurro su nombre envuelta por el gozo.

Cuando mi esposa termina de embestirme, todavía siento varios espasmos por mi cuerpo. Ella se levanta, se quita el _strap_ y junta su sexo encharcado al mío, restregando nuestros clítoris palpitantes, con la espalda arqueada.

La agarro por los brazos y la enlazo con mis piernas, uniendo todavía más nuestras intimidades.

Regina comienza a correrse, lanzando gemidos guturales y le tiro del pelo, haciendo que sus pechos se refrieguen con los míos y su barriga choque con la mía.

La beso y ella jadea dentro de mi boca, aumentando aún más mi excitación y haciendo que mueva mis caderas cada vez más rápido, restregando mi intimidad con la de ella, mientras su sexo derrama un líquido caliente que moja el mío.

Estamos corriéndonos juntas y nuestras bocas se consumen la una a la otra, mientras que nuestros sexos están completamente encajados, como si fuesen dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

Cuando por fin las pulsaciones disminuyen, siento su peso sobre mí, su respiración desacompasada y nuestros corazones latiendo acelerados.

Comienzo a acariciar su cabello y mi mujer se adormece, después de anidar su cabeza entre mis pechos.

Sonrío, feliz, besando sus negros mechones, pensando que ahora pertenecemos realmente la una a la otra, y que no permitiré que nada ni nadie aleje a Regina de mí, ya que he sufrido mucho para tenerla a mi lado y, finalmente, podemos comenzar nuestra familia.

 

[1] Ropa: técnica que consiste en que una de las madres dona los óvulos que se inseminan  con el semen de un donante y después son implantados en la otra madre. De esta forma el bebé nace teniendo el ADN de las dos mujeres y de un hombre.

 

 


	17. Luna de miel

 

**_[Regina]_ **

Ya estamos en nuestro vigésimo tercer día de luna de miel. Emma prometió llevarme a varios sitios de Europa.

Y después de pasar por España, Francia e Italia, ahora estamos en Grecia, conociendo algunas islas a bordo de una lujosa lancha.

A lo lejos veo el puerto de Rodas, mientras leo una novela de Jane Austen.

Mi esposa lleva zambullida más de una hora, pero yo preferí quedarme en cubierta entreteniéndome con buena literatura.

Escucho un barullo en el agua y luego veo a Emma subiendo a la embarcación, llevando un traje de buzo negro, y mojando todo el suelo.

Se quita el gorro y me sonríe

«Veo que alguien no consigue dejar un momento de pensar en su esposa» dice señalando la portada del libro donde se lee _Emma._

Sonrío a su vez y digo

«Tú, así como el personaje de la novela, eres bonita, inteligente y rica, así que no sé cómo no pensar en ti, mi amor, sin embargo esta Emma del libro adora meterse en las vidas ajenas y no quiere casarse, mientras que se pasa la mitad de su tiempo maquinando bodas para los demás y en eso creo que sois diferentes»

Se acerca y me besa suavemente

«Realmente lo somos, porque prefiero tramar cosas que tengan que ver con sexo con mi linda y amada esposa y no con bodas de terceros» dice divertida, mojándome entera «Voy  a tomar un baño, ¿quieres venir?» dice maliciosa.

Hago un gesto negativo con el dedo índice y ella me responde enseñándome la lengua.

Después de que Emma tomase su baño y nos preparásemos para salir,  me llevo a conocer la historia de la ciudad que albergó una de las siete maravillas del mundo antiguo: el Coloso de Rodas.

Mi rubia no se cansa de sorprenderme: habla fluidamente español, francés e italiano y se defiende en alemán y en griego.

Además de eso, es Emma quien conduce la lancha, ya que aprendió a llevarlas, junto con Killian, hace algunos años.

Mientras hacemos un tour por la ciudad, mi esposa me conduce hasta una pequeña perfumería donde un griego de mediana edad nos recibe.

El hombre es bastante simpático y después de conversar con Emma en griego, él viene a donde estoy yo y comienza a olerme, mientras ella se ríe de mi expresión, ya que, probablemente, estoy ruborizada por su actitud, sintiéndome como una de las víctimas de Jean-Basptiste Grenouille en ese instante.

Él vuelve a hablar con ella y cuando salimos de la perfumería pregunto

«¿De qué hablasteis y por qué me olió?»

Emma sonríe

«Cuando estuve en Alemania, siempre venía a Grecia, y conocí a Oberon y me quedé encantada con su capacidad para manipular los aromas. Entonces le pedí que me hiciera un perfume que fuese exclusivamente para ti» finaliza mirándome.

«¿Va a crear un perfume a partir de mi esencia natural?» pregunto, admirada

«Sí, y dice que será una de sus obras maestras» dice «Obviamente no puedo discordar con Oberon, ya que la inspiradora es la mujer más bella y perfumada del mundo, en mi humilde opinión» dice haciendo un gesto caballeresco.

Imagino la pequeña fortuna que Emma pagará por esa creación y aferró su cuello, besándola apasionadamente en plena ciudad medieval de Rodas, sin preocuparme de algunas miradas curiosas.

Después de que nuestras demostraciones públicas de afecto cesan, continuamos el paseo y decidimos almorzar en _Romios Restaurant,_ una especie de taberna que hay en la ciudad antigua.

Cuando Emma se va al baño, siento dos fuertes brazos agarrándome por la cintura y elevándome del suelo.

Suelto un grito asustado y la persona me suelta

«¿No te acuerdas de mí?» un hombre guapo, rubio y alto, me mira sonriendo «Sean MacKenzie, el novato del curso de Administración a quien le diste algunas clases» dijo

En seguida me acuerdo de él. Era uno de los alumnos que ganó una beca para estudiar en la Universidad de Austin y al que ayudé con algunas materias, como cálculo, ya que si suspendía podía perder la beca.

Sean vuelve a abrazarme, besando mi rostro y cuando miro por encima de su hombro, veo a Emma de vuelta y, al verme en los brazos de mi viejo compañero, pone  su ya conocida cara de cuando está celosa o enfadada por algo.

«No sabes cuánto te estoy agradecido, Regina, ya que sin tu ayuda, probablemente no me habría graduado y hoy no tendría mi empresa» dice emocionado.

«Hola» el tono de voz de ella al llegar a nuestro lado podría congelar cualquier desierto.

«Amor…» digo, saliendo del abrazo de Sean y agarrando la mano de Emma «Este es un antiguo compañero, Sean MacKenzie. Sean, esta es mi esposa, Emma Swan-Mills» digo, intentando rebajar el tenso clima.

Él parece no percibir la furia en la mirada de mi esposa y la saluda con simpatía, sin demostrar ninguna sorpresa al descubrir que estoy casada con una mujer.

Conversamos durante un tiempo sobre nuestros viejos conocidos y sobre algunos acontecimientos de nuestras vidas cuando éramos universitarios, y Sean camina a nuestro lado, mientras Emma resopla de rabia.

Después él se despide de manera efusiva de nosotras dos, y vuelve a abrazarme bajo la mirada constante de Emma.

Cuando Sean se aleja, le sonrío y la beso intentando deshacer su linda cara de enfado.

Volvemos a la lancha y ella continúa callada, pero, al poco tiempo, su enfado desaparece y conversa normalmente conmigo.

Después de comer, dice que va a buscar algo a nuestro cuarto y como está tardando en volver, decido ir a ver lo que está haciendo.

Cuando entro no la veo en ningún lado, ella me agarra por detrás, probablemente se quedó detrás de la puerta, y comienza a restregarse en mí.

Noto la porra dura del dildo rozando mis nalgas por encima del vestido. Muerde mi oreja y yo grito, sintiendo sus manos sosteniéndome por la cintura.

«”Thor” no quitaba sus ojos de tu escote y fue tan atrevido que no dejo de hacerse el encantador en cuanto supo que ya tenías mujer» susurra en mi oído, y sonrío por la manera en la que Emma se refiere a Sean, llamándolo como el conocido dios nórdico.

«Eres muy celosa, amor, solo estaba feliz de verme» rebato.

«Ah sí, percibí su entusiasmo, ya que no perdía oportunidad de abrazarte, acariciarte y besarte, y creo que se empalmó» dice, mordisqueando mi pescuezo y colocando su mano debajo de mi vestido, acariciándome por encima de las braguitas de encaje que estaba usando.

Suelto un gemido de placer, a causa de sus caricias

«Realmente noté una rigidez bajo sus pantalones cuando lo abracé la última vez» digo provocándola todavía más, ya que es la primera vez  que Emma va follarme usando un dildo y lo llevo esperando desde que nuestra luna de miel comenzó.

Me gira y me quita mi vestido rápidamente, rasgando mi ropa interior a continuación. Me besa, chupando y mordiendo mis labios y, cada cierto tiempo, metiendo su sabrosa lengua en mi boca, mienta me lleva hasta la cama.

Separa mis piernas con las suyas y se coloca entre mis muslos. La siento colocando la punta del dildo en la entrada de mi vagina, pero no me penetra.

Se queda frotándose encima de mí, restregando el juguete en mi clítoris, mientras sus manos me agarran por mis caderas, haciendo que me mueva junto con ella.

Nuestros pezones erectos por la excitación se rozan y ella chupa mi cuello, distribuyendo fuertes mordidas en esa parte de mi cuerpo, marcando su territorio.

Meto mis dedos en su cabello, atrayéndola para darnos más besos con lengua, mientras ella sigue castigando mi clítoris con el strap.

Enlazo mis piernas alrededor de sus nalgas

«Creo que su pene estaba más duro que el “tuyo”» digo mordiendo su labio.

Ella me mira con deseo y responde

«Voy a probarte que estás equivocada» y comenzó a penetrarme lentamente, metiendo y sacando el dildo del interior de mi vagina en movimientos enloquecedores, haciéndome soltar roncos gruñidos en respuesta a su deliciosa tortura.

Muerde mi quijada y acelera el ritmo,  mientras mis manos pasean por su espalda y mis talones están apoyados en sus muslos.

Ella alterna fuertes estocadas con penetraciones más lentas, llevándome al delirio y haciendo que mi cuerpo tiemble de placer

«No tan rápido, mi amor» dice, notando que estoy a punto de correrme.

Sale de encima de mí, me coloca de bruces y siento sus pechos tocando la piel de mi espalda, separa un poco mis piernas y sin titubear, vuelve a penetrarme.

Siento el juguete enterrado completamente en mi sexo y me contraigo entera al sentir sus fuertes embestidas.

Emma me está castigando a causa de los celos que hoy ha sentido, mostrando que soy enteramente suya y que hará lo que quiera con mi cuerpo.

Cuando estoy a punto de correrme de nuevo, vuelve a interrumpir los movimientos, coloca las manos en mis pechos y me levanta haciendo que quede sentada en sus muslos, mientras el strap permanece clavado en mi vagina.

Ella acaricia mi nervio hinchado y palpitante y con la mano derecha gira mi cabeza y me besa.

Suelto un suspiro dentro de su boca, cuando mi amor comienza a moverse arriba y abajo en un ritmo lento y delicioso.

Dejo caer mi cabeza en su hombro

«Amor, por favor, quiero correrme» imploro con voz embargada de deseo.

Ella sonríe, distribuyendo besos en mi oído y cuello. Coloca una mano en mi cintura, agarrándome y comienza a embestirme de una forma brutal, arrancándome gritos y gemidos de mi garganta, mientras que con la otra masajea con fuerza mi clítoris.

«¿Vas a provocarme de nuevo?» pregunta, furiosa

«Sí» respondo casi sin aliento

«Te gusta cuando te follo así, ¿no?» gruñe, entre dientes

«¡Lo amo!» afirmo de forma categórica.

Ella cambia de nuevo de posición, dejándome  a cuatro patas sobre la cama, con una mano me agarra por los pelos y con la otra me agarra de la cintura y sigue invadiendo mi vagina, devorándome de una forma cruda y salvaje.

Cuando mis piernas comienzan a flaquear, a causa de los espasmos, ella no se detiene y sus estocadas se vuelven cada vez más fuertes y constantes.

Por fin, me hundo en un violento orgasmo y no solo mi cuerpo, sino que todos mis sentidos están dominados por Emma Swan-Mills, mi mujer, mi amor, mi vida.

Me derrumbo en el colchón y la arrastro conmigo.

Soy traída de vuelta a la realidad cuando escucho sus juramentos de amor eterno y siento sus labios recorriendo mi nuca y mi espalda.

Sonrío de satisfacción y felicidad, me giro para mirarla de frente y me doy cuenta de que ya se ha quitado el dildo.

Emma vuelve a anidarse entre mis muslos, dándome a entender que nuestra noche de amor está apenas comenzando y yo me dejo llevar nuevamente por la libido de mi esposa.

Cuando me despierto al otro día, después de una exhausta y excitante noche, veo, al lado de la cama, un bonito frasco con “Regina” escrito en unos de sus lados con letras rojas.

Lo destapo y siento un embriagante y maravilloso aroma penetrando mi nariz y cuando miro para la puerta, ella está apoyada en el marco, sonriéndome y, en ese momento, tengo la certeza de que mi vida al lado de mi esposa estará repleta de amor, sorpresas, placeres y alegrías y pretendo vivir todo eso intensamente.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

**(Algunos meses después)**

**_[Emma]_ **

Despierto lentamente sintiendo el peso de mi mujer en mi espalda.

Regina está de lado, durmiendo completamente desnuda y su barriga de seis meses está encima de mi espalda, su pierna izquierda agarra las mías y siento su respiración en la nuca.

Desde que la barriga comenzó a incomodarla, solo consigue dormir así y, a pesar del frío que hace últimamente en Storybrooke, mi esposa quiere dormir desnuda y me obliga a hacer lo mismo, porque adora sentir el calor de mi cuerpo y dice que los bebés también lo sienten.

Sí, sabemos que está embarazada de gemelos, no hemos querido saber los sexos, porque deseamos que sea una sorpresa.

Cuando volvimos de la luna de miel, decidimos hacer una gran reforma en el cuarto  que compartió con Robin, que ahora se convertiría en el cuarto de los bebés, e iremos a ocupar nuestro antiguo dormitorio, que también ha sido reformado al hacer una puerta que comunica ambas habitaciones.

Aunque no sabemos si serán niño y niña, dos varones o dos niñas, decidimos decorar el cuarto en tonos verdes, blancos y algunos detalles en rosa.

Además, ella lo decidió así, porque yo solo acaté sus órdenes, ya que mi morena cada día está más mandona, posesiva, melindrosa, controladora y dominante.

Sin mencionar su libido que, cuando más avanza el embarazo, más aflora en ella.

Sonrío, acordándome de su última consulta con nuestra ginecóloga, la Doctora Frozen, y también de la discusión que mantuvimos, porque imaginó que yo estaba coqueteando con la nueva asistente de la doctora, una muchacha llamada Ashley Boyd.

Como si fuese posible que me interesase por cualquier otra mujer teniendo a Regina Swan-Mills como esposa.

_«Te vi, Emma» decía, mientras entrábamos en nuestra habitación y me quitaba la chaqueta roja_

_«Amor, no sé lo que pensaste que viste, pero solo fui simpática con la chica, porque estaba nerviosa, ya que hoy era su primer día de trabajo» dije, acercándome a ella y abrazándola por la cintura._

_«¿Simpática, eh? Le estabas sonriendo todo el rato y desplegando todo tu encanto» dijo enfadada, separándose de mí «Sé que no soy la mujer más atractiva del mundo en este momento» añadió en tono lloroso «Que estoy gorda, con los pies hinchados, llena de estrías y tengo constantes cambios de humor, pero podrías esconder tu interés por otras mujeres cuando estás cerca de mí, porque también vi la forma en que mirabas a aquella camarera, el día que fuimos a Portland con el señor Gold» concluyó, lanzándome una de sus mortales miradas_

_Me acerqué nuevamente a ella, levanté su vestido y me arrodillé a sus pies_

_«Regina, es imposible que me sienta atraída por cualquier otra persona, ya que estoy casada con la mujer más bella, inteligente, sensual, sabrosa, maravillosa y adorable de  todo el universo» aclaré, depositando tiernos besos en su linda barriga «La mujer por la que esperé  a que fuera mía cuatro años. La única que he amado y a la que seré capaz de amar durante el resto de mi vida. Una mujer tan especial que, incluso rodeada de millones de personas, todavía tendría mi atención exclusiva, como si yo fuese una súbdita que acompañase ciegamente a su Reina. Y esta súbdita desea que su soberana sienta por ella, al menos, un tercio de lo que ella siente por su majestad» dije, sonriéndole, mientras me miraba desconfiada._

_«¡Quiero sexo!» fue la respuesta de mi esposa, después de toda mi declaración de amor_

_«No estás nada romántica últimamente» dije divertida, mientras ella luchaba para quitarme la camiseta blanca._

_Cuando consiguió su meta, me empujó hacia la cama y mordió mi abdomen_

_«¡Ven con mamá!» dijo, conversando con mi barriga, acariciándola con las manos y pasando la lengua por sus labios, como si estuviese hambrienta y yo fuese su comida preferida._

_Volvió a morderme en aquella zona de mi cuerpo y yo grité de dolor_

_«¡Cállate Swan!» ordenó, autoritaria_

_«Pensé que era Mills» dije, gimiendo_

_«Sí, eres una Mills. Mi mujercita y ahora voy a chupar lo que es mío» exclamó, arrancando mis pantalones y mis braguitas de un único tirón y cayendo de boca entre mis piernas, poseyendo lo que solo era de ella._

_La lengua y los labios de mi esposa estaban llevándome al paraíso. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, Regina se hacía más experta en la cama, en el suelo, debajo de la ducha, en los establos, en la parte de atrás de nuestros coches, en la piscina o en el edifico vinícola (que fue reconstruido, y en breve, comenzaremos a producir sidra de manzanas)_

_En suma, no hay lugar, ni hora, ya que cuando queremos hacer el amor, parece que el mundo se para y solo existimos nosotras dos en el planeta y, en una de esas veces, fuimos pilladas por August._

_Felizmente, yo estaba echada sobre ella, y lo máximo que vio fue mi trasero y mi espalda desnudos, aunque mi esposa no se quedó nada feliz por eso._

_Mientras me acordaba de ese día, Regina me penetró con tres dedos, al mismo tiempo que continuaba succionando mi clítoris con su boca._

_No tardé mucho en correrme y, todavía dominada por los espasmos, me levanté, me puse detrás de ella, y la agarré  por la cintura, mientras deslizaba mis labios por su cuello._

_«¡Te amo Emma!» susurró, mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo y yo acariciaba sus pechos ahora más hinchados por el embarazo._

_«En breve, estaré compartiendo estas joyas preciosas con nuestros hijos» dije y ella sonrió «Pero voy a poder continuar mamando de ellos, ¿verdad, amor?» pregunté excitada_

_«Siempre…mi a..mor» gimió al sentir mis manos por debajo de su vestido y sobre su ropa interior que acariciaban su nervio que palpitaba de excitación._

_Viré a Regina hacia mí y la besé con hambre. Quería devorar su boca, mostrarle cuánto la deseo y qué loca de tensión me deja cuando la imagino amamantando a  nuestros hijos._

_Mientras tanto, tenía que ser delicada y la eché suavemente sobre la cama, la puse de espaldas hacia mí, la fui besando hasta llegar a sus nalgas y con los dientes, le quité las braguitas._

_Cuando sentí toda su humedad en  mis dedos, gemí y subí acariciando con mis labios cada centímetro de su espalda, mientras continuaba masajeando su clítoris._

_Me quedé de rodillas entre sus  piernas y Regina arqueó su espalda, poco a poco, a medida que yo intensificaba las caricias en su sexo._

_No resistí y pasé a succionar sus pezones que expelían el alimento de nuestros hijos, y mientras la chupaba, introduje un dedo en su ardiente cavidad._

_Ella soltó un gruñido de deseo, y se agarró a mis rizos, obligándome a continuar chupando sus puntas marrones y erectas._

_Interrumpí la caricia en sus pechos e introduje, lentamente, otro dedo dentro de su vagina, haciéndola arquear sus caderas_

_«¡Chúpame, mi amor…quiero correrme en tu boca!» pidió excitada._

_Sin dudar, me puse a succionarla, mientras la invadía lentamente y mi mano izquierda jugaba con sus pezones._

_Liberó toda su pasión en mi boca y yo continué chupándola hasta sentir su última contracción._

_Después me coloqué detrás de ella, anidándola entre mis brazos, susurrándole palabras de amor, mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja._

_Antes de dormirnos agarradas la una a la otra, la escuché decir_

_«Te amo tanto, Emma Swan-Mills. Eres mejor que cualquier sueño o ideal de amor que haya tenido en mi vida» y mientras yo lloraba de alegría por estar tan cerca de tener nuestra familia, oí a la madre de mis hijos respirar pausadamente y acabé durmiendo con una sonrisa dibujada en mis labios._

**(Meses después)**

Regina lleva más de 13 horas de parto y yo ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces ella amenazó mi vida o me culpó por estar pasando “sola” por todo ese sufrimiento.

Por un momento, está dócil, acaricia mi rostro, me mira con ternura, pero cuando las contracciones llegan, grita, me tira del pelo, aprieta mis dedos y pide que le saquen ya de dentro a nuestros hijos.

Es tan escandalosa que ya ha llamado la atención  de varios pacientes, sin hablar de los insultos que prodigó a otra embarazada que llegó después que ella al hospital y que dio a luz a una linda y rubita bebé.

Para mi alivio, la doctora Frozen avisa a mi esposa que ya ha dilatado diez centímetros y que dentro de poco íbamos a conocer a nuestros bebés.

Cojo la cámara y comienzo a grabar todo el acontecimiento, ya que quiero dejar constancia de este momento tan importante y mágico en la vida de cualquier pareja que sueña con tener hijos.

«¡Emma Swan-Mills, deja de filmar mi vagina y ven a agarrar mi mano!» mi linda y malhumorada esposa y futura madre de dos lindos bebés decide contribuir en ese instante tan particular.

Sonrío y una simpática enfermera negra se ofrece a grabar el nacimiento de mis hijos, mientras yo voy a obedecer la orden de mi morena.

Regina está abatida, dolorida y con deseos de arrancar mi corazón, pero todo cambia cuando escucha el llanto de nuestro primer hijo al salir de su útero.

Cuando oímos el berreo de nuestra segunda hija, ya estamos entregadas a un copioso llanto, que solo es sustituido por una expresión de sorpresa cuando la doctora Frozen dice

«¡Ops! ¿Solo querían dos hijos?» dice, sonriendo medio avergonzada «Porque con mucha alegría les comunico que serán dos bellas mamás de tres»

La expresión de espanto de Regina es modificada por una cara de dolor cuando nuestro tercer hijo sale de su interior, y parece no reaccionar, pero en seguida es reanimado por la doctora, saludándonos con un potente llanto, anunciando que otro Swan-Mills había llegado al mundo.

 

Ya en el cuarto, Regina está amamantando a nuestros dos muchachitos, mientras yo sostengo a nuestra princesita morena de ojos verdes.

«Amor, ¿ya pensaste cómo los vamos a llamar?» pregunto

Ella sonríe y dice

«Si no te importa, quería llamar a uno de ellos Henry, como mi padre»

«¿A cuál?» pregunto, acercándome a la cama donde ella está

«Este muchachito de aquí, de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones verdosos» dice

«¿Y al rubito de ojos marrones?» pregunto

«¡Escoge tú!»

«¿Podría ser Benjamín? Lo podríamos llamar Ben, ¿qué piensas?»

«¡Claro, mi amor! ¿Y a nuestra princesita?»

«¿Qué tal Hope? Al final, si no fuese por la esperanza que siempre mantuve de estar juntas  y de superar todas las barreras que nos fueron puestas en el camino, tal vez no estuviésemos aquí y no tendríamos a nuestra linda familia» digo emocionada

«Hope Swan-Mills suena perfecto» responde, con lágrimas en los ojos y nos besamos, para después pasarle a nuestra _esperanza_ que ya estaba llorando de hambre.

**Cinco años después**

Henry corre por la casa con los calzoncillos en la cabeza, Ben está debajo de la mesa de la cocina, tirando del rabo de Pongo y todo manchado de chocolate, y Hope está en los brazos de mi hermano, jugando con su barba, mientras intento atrapar a mi muchacho castaño y que se está dirigiendo a la puerta principal de la casa.

Felizmente es detenido por Granny, que venía llegando, después de haber ido a comprar más ropita para mis terremotos.

Mi esposa llegaba hoy de Portland, después de dos días ausente, ya que ahora se había convertido en la presidenta  de nuestra empresa, Swan-Mills Corp, asesorada por Gold, ya que llegué a la conclusión de que nadie mejor que Regina para lidiar con el viejo amigo de nuestra familia en la dirección de la corporación.

Y yo me quedó en la hacienda, cuidando de nuestros hijos y haciéndome cargo de la administración de la producción de sidra que se ha convertido en la más rentable de la región, siendo comercializada en todos los Estados Unidos, y pretendo exportarla a otros países el año que viene, ya que aumentaré su producción.

Decir que somos felices es poco. Creo que cada día amo más a mi mujer y siento que ella me devuelve el sentimiento con la misma intensidad.

Sin mencionar que, desde que asumió la dirección de la empresa, está radiante, ya que es evidente que Regina es una líder nata y que trabajar y dar órdenes a los demás la deja en las nubes.

«¿Quién es la sobrina preferida del tío Killian, eh?» ese es mi hermano, mimando a Hope.

Desde el nacimiento de los trillizos, dejo de viajar tanto y comenzó a ver en serio a una muchacha que conoció en Portland, llamada Tinker.

Para espanto general, ya está hablando incluso en casarse con ella y dice que el amor que nos unió a Regina y a mí es tan  hermoso y perfecto que le influyó, y mi hermano ahora se entrena para ser padre usando a mis hijos.

«Emma, pienso que ese donante que escogieron para fecundar sus óvulos tiene que ser hermano nuestro. Porque es impresionante la semejanza de Hope con vosotras dos» dice, mientras mi hija salta en su pierna.

Killian se está refiriendo al método que usamos para que Regina se quedara embarazada, ROPA, y, como ella sería la que pariera a nuestros hijos, decidimos que el donante escogido tendría más características físicas conmigo.

De hecho, nuestros tres hijos se parecen mucho a nosotras dos, no solo físicamente, sino también psicológicamente.

Henry, como Regina, ama los caballos, y, cuando era más pequeño, solo dormía después de cabalgar con ella durante algunos minutos sobre Rocinante.

Ben adora los números y ya dice que quiere ser economista cuando sea grande, como yo, sin mencionar que el edificio vinícola es el lugar que prefiere de toda la hacienda.

Hope es posesiva y no deja que sus hermanos se acerquen a sus juguetes y la mayoría de la veces, es la instigadora intelectual de las travesuras que los tres montan.

Cuando consigo sacar a Ben de debajo de la mesa, agarro a Henry de la mano y pido a Killian que traiga a mi princesita, ya que, antes de que llegue Regina, es mejor que estén limpios y durmiendo, porque si no, tendré que escuchar un sermón de dos horas sobre la importancia de imponerme y hacerles cumplir los hábitos, porque si no, cuando sean adolescentes serán desobedientes y rebeldes.

Cuando Killian sale del baño, comienzo a bañarlos, por turnos, intentando que se entretuvieran con la cantidad de juguetes, entre patos y barcos, que había dentro de la bañera.

Después de muchos juegos y lucha de agua, el suelo del baño se queda inundado.

Los seco y, felizmente, después de todas las travesuras que hicieron durante el día, comienzan a ceder al cansancio.

Les pongo el pijama, a Henry, de Batman; a Ben, de Spiderman y a Hope, de Lilica Riplica.

Los dejos saltando en  nuestra cama de matrimonio y voy a limpiar el baño, para que mi esposa este orgullosa de mí cuando llegue.

Termino de ordenarlo, vuelvo al cuarto y me encuentro a mis hijos dormidos en nuestra cama. Me echo entre ellos y, debido al cansancio, acabo durmiéndome también, a pesar de que lucho por permanecer despierta, ya que me encantaría esperar a mi mujer.

**_[Regina]_ **

Llego a la hacienda  exhausta y veo a mi querida Eva Swan tejiendo un abriguito, probablemente para uno de sus amados biznietos.

Le doy un beso, le digo que ya cené y me dirijo al encuentro de mis cuatro personas preferidas en el mundo.

Cuando entro el cuarto que comparto desde hace algunos años con mi rubia, me topo con una escena que derretiría el corazón de cualquier villano.

Emma, todavía con su camiseta blanca y sus vaqueros apretados, echada en medio de la cama, con Hope acostada sobre su pecho, chupándose el dedo pulgar, Henry con su manita izquierda sobre la espalda de su hermana y Ben agarrando los rizos rubios de mi esposa, que asegura a cada uno de los niños con sus brazos alrededor de ellos.

Me acerco despacio y en silencio, y cojo a nuestros hijos para llevarlos a sus camas, al cuarto de al lado.

Hemos decidido que los separaríamos cuando fuesen un poco más grandes, así que continúan durmiendo juntos, porque tampoco ninguno de los tres lleva muy bien el que los separen.

Vuelvo al cuarto, me doy un baño y me echo al lado de mi amada esposa. Ella se mueve y abre los ojos lentamente.

«¿Dónde están los niños, mi amor?» pregunta somnolienta.

«Están en su cuarto, mi vida» respondo, acariciando los rizos rubios que tanto adoro.

«¡He cuidado bien de ellos!» dice, sonriéndome

«Sé que sí, mi princesa. Eres la segunda mejor madre del mundo» bromeo, acariciando la punta de su nariz con la mía.

La sonrisa de ella se amplia y después de expresarnos cuánto nos habíamos echado de menos a través de caricias y ardientes besos, nos quedamos dormidas juntas y estoy feliz al recordar que el día siguiente lo pasaré entero al lado de mi preciosa familia.

 

Estoy sentada en el banco que Emma mandó instalar cerca del manzano cuando quedé embarazada de los trillizos y adoraba leer bajo la sombra de mi querido árbol.

Nuestros hijos jugaban bajo mi supervisión y cuando miro hacia un lado, veo a mi mujer acercándose, trayendo un ramo de flores.

Reconozco inmediatamente la flor de color lila, aquella que simboliza nuestra relación, y ella me entrega el ramo, sentándose a mi lado.

Reposo mi cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo sus besos en mis cabellos y su mano izquierda acariciando mi espalda.

«Amor, estaba pensando, ahora que nuestros hijos están más crecidos, ¿por qué no adoptamos otros dos y realizamos aquel sueño mío de tener cinco lindos herederos?» sonrío, acordándome de aquella conversación que mantuvimos hace algunos años y, antes de que pueda responder a la pregunta de mi amada, Henry, Ben y Hope saltan encima de nosotras, pidiendo ir a cabalgar sus potrillos.

 _Encantada_ , la famosa yegua de la hacienda, algún tiempo después del nacimiento de nuestros hijos, también parió tres hermosos potrillos y Emma decidió que serían para los trillizos.

Guiño un ojo a mi esposa y le digo que después seguiríamos conversando.

Nuestros pequeños terremotos salen corriendo disparados para los establos y Emma me levanta en los brazos, me besa y los sigue, mientras yo me agarro a su cuello, riendo de felicidad y segura de que consentiré el pedido de esta mujer tan perfecta a la que, tengo la certeza, amaré hasta después de mi muerte.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
